STRIPTEASE
by Natalia22
Summary: Ichigo es un estudiante de preparatoria normal en el instituto Karakura. Ya había estado con chicas antes pero nunca había sentido esa excitación y las ganas de hacer suya a una mujer hasta que la conoció a ella. Una morena bailarina llamada Shinigami. [ICHIRUKI] [LEMON]
1. Desear a la Shinigami

¡HOLA A TODOS! Esta es la primera historia que hago de Bleach y sobre esta pareja que me tiene loca, Ichigo y Rukia jejeje

No tiene nada que ver con la película con el mismo nombre, protagonizada por Demi Moore, no sé si la conoceréis, aunque sí que sale una canción que suena en la peli, esa sí xD Es 'Money can't buy it' de Annie Lennox, escucharla si queréis o ver esa parte de la película porqué os lo imaginaréis mejor. La canción me encanta, muy sensual jejeje

En este capítulo describo un poco a los personajes para que se sepa que están como están ahora en el manga.

Este fic es un universo alternativo, contendrá lemmon y lenguaje obsceno, yo aviso jeje

No sé si habrá un fic que vaya de esta temática porqué hay demasiadas historias, cosa que me encanta jeje. Si la hay, decírmela para que pueda leerla y hacer que no se parezca xDD

Bueno, no tengo más que decir, espero que os guste :))

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 1

.

DESEAR A LA SHINIGAMI

.

El timbre del instituto sonó anunciando el final de la jornada de ese día. En el aula 3-3, que pertenecía a la clase de preparatoria, los alumnos empezaron a recoger para irse. Un alumno con el pelo castaño llamado Keigo saltó de alegría acercándose al grupo de amigos.

—¡Que bien! ¡Que bien! —dio vueltas sobre si mismo.

—¿Qué le pasa a este? —preguntó Tatsuki, una morena con el pelo escalado, más corto por delante y largo por detrás, de complexión delgada pero fuerte ya que practicaba karate.

—Que está contento porque hoy vamos a ir a un famoso bar —respondió Mizuiro, un chico con el pelo negro, corto y liso, de baja estatura, que estaba más pendiente del móvil que de otra cosa—. ¿Recordáis que la mujer con la que estoy ahora nos invitó?

—Ahh ya lo recuerdo, pero creo que dijisteis que no era un bar normal —Inoue se llevó un dedo debajo de los labios intentando hacer memoria. Era una chica hermosa, con el cabello largo y castaño y de grandes pechos.

—¡CLARO QUE NO ES UN BAR NORMAL! —esbozó una sonrisa Keigo que le ocupaba toda la cara— ¡ES UN BAR DE STRIPTEASE!

—No cal que grites —le dijo Ishida mirando como algunos alumnos que aún estaban saliendo dirigieron una mirada hacia ellos.

Ishida era el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Tenía el pelo azulado corto con los lados del rostro más largo, alto y con gafas.

Keigo le hizo caso omiso.

—Vamos a poder ver a tías desnudas —se sonrojó y empezaba a híper ventilar de imaginárselo. Y van a estar a poca distancia de nosotros.

—Como empieces a babear no te dejo entrar —le avisó Mizuiro.

—¿Pero como vais a entrar si hay que ser mayor de edad? —preguntó Chad. Éste al tener ascendencia mexicana, tenía el tono de piel más oscuro que los demás y era bastante alto y musculoso para su edad.

—¿Cómo que vais? ¿Tú no vas? —le preguntó Ichigo al escucharlo. Era un chico alto, de cuerpo atlético sin llegar a tener los músculos tan marcados como Chad, de pelo corto y naranja y los ojos de color miel.

—Yo tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Pues entonces, yo tampoco voy. Paso —cruzó los brazos enfrente de él.

—¡¿Cómo que pasas?! —le gritó Keigo cerca del oído.

—No me grites —le apartó y se tocó la oreja donde le había chillado—. No tengo ningún interés en estar viendo a mujeres en pelotas.

—AHHHHH ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO QUERER VER A MUJERES DESNUDAS BAILANDO PARA TI? —dramatizó Keigo dando puñetazos en el suelo.

—Pobrecito, está loco —dijo Tatsuki con una gota cayéndole por la cabeza.

Mizuiro levantó la cabeza de su móvil para mirar a Ichigo.

—Vente Ichigo, te lo pasaras bien. No me dejes solo con éste, por favor.

Keigo se levantó de golpe y le cogió por la chaqueta.

—¿Como que éste?

—Vale, vale suéltame.

Ichigo suspiró y se llevó la mano a la frente. No tenía ganas de ir pero esos dos ya se lo habian pedido más de una vez.

—Venga Kurosaki, seguro que te lo pasas bien —le soltó Ishida caminando de la mano hacia la salida del aula con Inoue.

En agosto empezaron a salir juntos. Orihime Inoue siempre habia estado enamorada de Ichigo pero a medida que pasó el tiempo se fue fijando en el que ahora era su novio. Y no podía ser más feliz, ahora si que estaba enamorada de verdad.

—Cállate Ishida —le miró de reojo como salían esos dos junto con Taktsuki y Chad, que se despedían con la mano. Ya se verían mañana.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices Ichigo? —quiso saber Mizuiro.

—Vente, quien sabe, quizá encontremos a alguna chica con la que pasar la noche —dijo Keigo moviendo una ceja de arriba hacia abajo haciendo énfasis en lo que acababa de decir.

—Tsk, vale iré. Pero no creo que esté mucho rato —cogió su maleta y caminaron los tres hacia fuera, yendo por el pasillo ahora vacío—. Otra cosa, tiene razón Chad. ¿Cómo entraremos?

El pelinegro sacó tres tarjetas con el nombre del bar impreso y le entregó una a cada uno, quedándose él otra.

—Con estas tarjetas, entraremos directamente. Mi amante es amiga de la mujer del dueño y les hizo las que ella quiso, claro sin saber que somos menores. Tengo otra por si quisiera venir Chad. Sirven para todos los días, no tienen caducidad.

—Uau, voy a ir todos los días —dijo ilusionado Keigo.

Ichigo observó la tarjeta.

**Bar Bleach,**

**Bailamos para ti, sólo para ti.**

Alzó las cejas al leerlo. Él no era ningún niñito virgen pero no le habían atraído nunca las mujeres tan fuerte como a su amigo Keigo. Sin embargo, sí que sabían hacer publicidad. Sólo con esa frase podían alterar a cualquiera de sólo imaginarlo.

Pensándolo bien, no estaría mal ir y divertirse allí un rato.

Salieron del edificio e Ichigo giró hacia la izquierda.

—¿Hoy también tienes trabajo con los de baloncesto? —le preguntó Mizuiro.

—Sí, estaré toda la temporada con ellos. Pagan bastante bien.

Empezó a alejarse y Keigo se puso las manos a los lados de la boca para que le escuchara.

—¡Nos vemos allí Ichigo! ¡No faltes!

Éste sólo levantó la mano y siguió caminando hasta llegar al gimnasio. Al entrar vio que estaban entrenando.

—Creíamos que no vendrías, vete a cambiar, rápido —le dijo el entrenador.

—Lo siento. Ahora vengo —se disculpó y entró en el vestuario. Se quitó el uniforme del instituto, poniéndose los pantalones rojos por la rodilla y los tirantes del mismo color con el emblema del equipo en el centro del pecho.

Cuando salió se unió al entrenamiento. A veces se paraba a pensar porqué narices estaba haciendo eso, entrenando y jugando al baloncesto cuando podía estar en su casa estudiando. Pero luego recordaba que lo hacía para ahorrar y poder irse a vivir solo cuando empezara la universidad.

Sí, tenía que seguir ganando dinero.

.

* * *

.

Al acabar el entrenamiento, los chicos entraron al vestuario para ducharse y cambiarse, ya que estaban todos sudados.

—Ichigo, ¿te vienes a tomar algo ahora con unos amigos? —le preguntó Kaien, el capitán del equipo.

Era con el que mejor se llevaba. Alto, con el pelo negro y corto y de complexión un poco más delgada que la del pelinaranja.

—No puedo, ya he quedado, lo siento —le respondió mientras se colocaba debajo de la ducha para quitarse los restos del jabón.

Kaien estaba enfrente de su taquilla, quitándose la toalla y vistiéndose.

—Seguramente que con tu novia, ¿no?

Ichigo cerró el grifo y se colocó una toalla en la cintura tapándose, dejando que las gotas resbalasen por su cuerpo bronceado.

—Pues no, no tengo novia. Voy con dos amigos.

El pelinegro acabó de vestirse y metió sus cosas en la taquilla.

—Bueno, pues yo me voy ya. Y no me creo eso de que no tienes novia, tío.

—Jaja, es la verdad. Estuve con una chica hace unos meses pero fue sólo un rollo, ya sabes. Pero nada especial con ninguna.

—Ya encontrarás a la "chica" —hizo unas comillas con los dedos y sonrió— y te enamorarás como un idiota como hice yo —caminó hacia la salida—. Nos vemos en el próximo entrenamiento, no vengas tarde o te daré una paliza.

—¿Tú y cuántos como tú? —se burló Ichigo con una media sonrisa y escuchó la risa de Kaien a lo lejos. Echó un vistazo al reloj y empezó a vestirse rápidamente —. Joder, que tarde es.

.

* * *

.

—Hola Ichi-nii —le saludó desde la cocina, una de sus hermanas pequeñas, Yuzu, al oírlo entrar por la puerta. Llevaba su pelo marrón clarito sujeto con dos coletas pequeñas y vestía un delantal—. Hoy has venido más tarde.

El joven se quitó los zapatos y entró a la cocina para beber algo.

—Hola Yuzu, el entrenamiento se alargó —se lleñó un vaso de agua y se lo bebió de un trago— ¿Dónde está el viejo?

La otra hermana pequeña Karin, melliza de Yuzu, bajó por las escaleras con su pelo negro de media melena suelto.

—Pronto vendrá, ha salido a comprar algo que faltaba para la clínica. Siempre se está quejando de que no le traen todo el suministro que necesita.

Ichigo asintió con la cabeza.

—No falta mucho para la cena ¿verdad Yuzu? Hoy tengo prisa —dejó el vaso en el fregadero.

—¿Y eso hermanito? ¿Vas a salir?

—Sí, he quedado con Keigo y Mizuiro. Vamos a ir a tomar algo.

—Pues sí, ahora mismo estará —continuó cocinando.

Isshin, el padre de familia, entró por la puerta un poco cabreado. Todos pudieron notarlo por el portazo que dio y porqué no vino dando voces, saltando o intentando pegar a su hijo mayor como siempre hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre, papá? —le preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

—Ah, ya estás aquí. Nada, ¿qué va a pasar? Lo de siempre. Como es una clínica pequeña pues no te tienen en cuenta —se quitó la chaqueta—. Que bien huele eso, Yuzu. No os preocupéis, vuestro padre conseguirá que le hagan caso —agarró de sopetón a Ichigo y le apretó el puño en su cabeza— ¡Tengo mucho poder de convicción!

El pelinaranja le apartó agarrándolo del brazo y tirándolo hacia la pared de al lado.

—¡Aparta viejo! Lo que tienes es una vitalidad que no se te acaba nunca.

—¿Porqué quieres que se me acabe eh? Yo aún soy joven jajajaja —se rió como un loco poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Karin negó con la cabeza, un poco más aliviada de que volviera a como era siempre.

—¡La cena está lista! ¡Poner la mesa! —anunció Yuzu.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo agradeció salir y caminar por las calles de noche. Estaban en octubre pero aún no hacía frio, la temperatura era muy agradable.

Se había podido escapar del interrogatorio de su padre cuando se enteró que iba a salir fuera, pero ya sabía lo que le tocaría al día siguiente.

Para empezar, seguramente le preguntaría si utilizó el condón que le había obligado a llevar.

Sacudió la cabeza para olvidarse de todo eso, ya que esa noche no pasaría nada.

Volvió a mirar la tarjeta, en la parte de detrás estaba escrito la dirección. Ya estaba cerca, podía ir perfectamente caminando.

A medida que se acercaba al centro, el ambiente cambiaba. De calmado y tranquilo a ajetreado y lleno de gente que entraba y salía de los diferentes bares. Se podía escuchar la música de cada uno de ellos, entremezclándose.

A lo lejos, pudo ver a Keigo.

—¡Ey! —le llamó Ichigo acercándose— ¿Hace mucho que esperas?

—Que va, acabo de llegar. Mizuiro me ha mandado un mensaje diciéndome que ya está dentro. Vamos a entrar, que estoy deseando. ¿Crees que aparento ser mayor? —le preguntó abriendo los brazos para que le vea.

Ichigo le miró y asintió con la cabeza. El castaño llevaba unos pantalones oscuros con una camisa blanca por dentro, y una chaqueta.

Él llevaba unos jeans con una camiseta de manga corta azul marino con cuello de pico y su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Se acercaron a la entrada donde le enseñaron las tarjetas al portero. Éste los miró de arriba abajo y los dejó pasar. Una chica vestida solamente con un sujetador y una faldita de lentejuelas negras se acercó sonriendo.

—Bienvenidos a Bleach, olvidaros del mundo exterior y disfrutar de esta perfecta noche.

A Keigo se le salían los ojos y sentía sus manos temblar deseando tocar a aquella belleza.

Ichigo rodó los ojos. La chica, sonriente en todo momento, los agarró de la mano y los llevó dentro de unas cortinas y se fue dejándolos ahí.

Los dos, sorprendidos, dirigieron su mirada hacia todos los lados.

La sala estaba llena de gente, sobretodo hombres pero había algunas mujeres que habían venido a pasar ahí la noche. Sillones de ante de un color rojo vino y negro junto a sus mesas, un segundo piso con balcón donde ponía 'zona reservada' y una larga barra a la izquierda de madera oscura.

Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todo el que entraba, a parte de la música a todo volumen, eran las mujeres que bailaban desnudas, sólo con un pequeño tanga, en las distintas barras y plataformas que habían repartidas por el local.

—Guau, guau, guau, madre mía Ichigo. ¿Has visto que mujeres? No sé donde mirar —fue caminando lentamente con la boca abierta de par en par —Estoy en el puto paraíso.

Ichigo divisó a Mizuiro que le hacia aspavientos con el brazo para que se acercaran. Avisó a Keigo y fueron los dos hacia allí.

Por el camino, el pelinaranja miraba a todas las mujeres que podía. Pensó que no estaba mal el lugar y su miembro le estaba dando la razón. Era imposible no sentir algo viéndolas bailar eróticamente.

Una mujer rubia al pasar, le guiñó el ojo coqueta y le rozó el pecho con el dedo índice. Ichigo sonrió de lado.

—Venga sentaros que está a punto de empezar —les dijo Mizuiro después de presentarles a la mujer que le acompañaba.

—¿El que va a empezar? —cuestionó Ichigo quitándose la chaqueta igual que Keigo, que no paraba de mirar a una bailarina que bailaba en una barra delante de ellos.

—El espectáculo especial, lo dan cada noche.

El ojimiel se fijó que había un escenario al fondo, más elevado que las demás plataformas para que todo el mundo pudiera verlo. Del escenario salían dos pasarelas que acababan cada una en el centro de la sala con una barra en medio. Estaban separadas por un espacio donde había más mesas y hombres sentados.

—¿Qué queréis para beber, chicos? —preguntó una camarera vestida igual que la primera chica que vieron. Era el uniforme de trabajo.

Ichigo miró hacia Keigo pero al verlo ido respondió por los dos. Mizuiro y la mujer ya tenían unas copas.

—Dos cervezas, por favor.

—Vale, ahora os las traigo —se alejó contoneando las caderas.

—¿Qué te parece el sitio, Ichigo? —quiso saber Mizuiro.

—Está bien —se rió.

El pelinegro le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

—¿Sólo bien? Jajaja

La música fue desapareciendo gradualmente y la luz bajando en intensidad hasta dejarlo en un azul verdoso oscuro. Un foco iluminó el centro del escenario donde subió un hombre con los ojos muy pequeños que parecían que los llevaba todo el rato cerrados y un cabello corto y blanco que brillaba gracias a la luz.

La camarera les trajo las cervezas antes de que el hombre empezara a hablar por el micrófono que tenía en la mano.

—Bienvenidos a todos a Bleach, soy Gin, dueño del bar, muchos ya me conoceréis —saludó a unos clientes habituales y continuó hablando para todo el mundo—. Espero que os lo estéis pasando bien y que las mujeres os den ese placer visual que solo ellas saben dar. Pero como ya sabéis, tenemos dos mujeres especiales que todas las noches nos dan el privilegio de verlas bailar solo para nosotros. Tan diferentes entre ellas y tan iguales al saber despertar nuestro deseo. Ellas son Shinigami —señaló hacia su lado izquierdo por donde subió una mujer con una capa y una capucha negra —y Arrancar —por el lado derecho subió una mujer igual pero de blanco.

Toda la sala aplaudió e Ichigo también, viendo como salían al escenario dos mujeres. A simple vista, se podía ver la diferencia de altura.

—Chicas, cuando queráis. El escenario y todo el público es vuestro. Disfrutar y hacerles disfrutar.

El hombre bajó por las escaleras y la sala se oscureció por completo. Keigo estaba ansioso por ver que es lo que harían e Ichigo también sentía curiosidad por verlas.

Empezó a sonar una música que el pelinaranja reconoció. Era la canción Money can't buy it de Annie Lennox. Dos focos apuntaron a las dos chicas que ahora estaban mas alejadas entre ellas, pero aún tapadas.

Money can't buy it... baby  
Sex can't buy it... baby  
Drugs can't buy it... baby  
You can't buy it... Baby

Se quitaron la capucha lentamente y fueron desanudando la capa hasta que el ritmo cambió…

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in love alone yeah yeah

Y se la quitaron a la vez.

Miraron al frente dejando ver el color de sus ojos al público. Ichigo se quedó atrapado en los ojos violetas que brillaban en ese rostro blanco. Era la que iba de negro. La miró de abajo hacia arriba, perdiéndose en ella. En esas piernas largas, interminables, con una braguita de encaje negro y un corsé que le marcaba la cintura y le elevaba el pecho. Su cabello oscuro le dejaba el cuello libre y un mechón rebelde caía entre sus ojos.

Empezaban a moverse de lado a lado tocándose ellas mismas y se tiraron al suelo, dando la vuelta y elevando la cadera hacia arriba rotándola en el aire, haciendo que la mayoría exclamase deseando tocarlas.

Take the power to set you free  
Kick down the door and throw away the key  
Give up your needs...  
Your poisoned seeds  
Find yourself elected to a different kind of creed

Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla, ni siquiera sabía como era la otra mujer. Ni quería saberlo. En ese momento solo tenía ojos para esa morena que no dejaba de mover su pequeño cuerpo, volviéndolo loco y haciéndole tragar duro cuando empezó a gatear por la pasarela como una gatita mordiéndose el labio seductoramente.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que él la mordería mejor.

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in the power of creation  
I believe in the good vibration  
I believe in love alone yeah yeah

Se acercaron cada una a su barra y subieron a la parte de arriba para echar la cabeza hacia atrás y dejar caer el cuerpo con el ritmo de la canción resbalando la barra entre sus piernas.

Ichigo al ver esa fría barra de metal siendo abrazada y atrapada por esas largas piernas de la morena, sintió como su erección aumentaba de tamaño. Deseaba ser él, el que estuviera ahí atrapado.

Won't somebody tell me what we're coming to  
It might take forever till we watch those dreams come true  
All the money in the world won't buy you peace of mind  
You can have it all but you still won't be satisfied

Antes de tocar el suelo, se pusieron de pie y delante de la barra. Cuando volvía a venir el cambio de ritmo en la música, se llevaron las manos a la parte de atrás del corsé y se lo quitaron de golpe.

Money can't buy it... baby  
Sex can't buy it... baby  
Drugs can't buy it... baby  
You can't buy it... baby

Los gritos de los hombres y de algunas mujeres se escucharon por todo el local, pero el pelinaranja no podía ni hablar y su corazón latía demasiado rápido. Solo podía mantener sus ojos en esos pechos redondos y perfectos. Él apretó su asiento a la par que la morena se apretaba los pechos y seguía bailando moviendo ese trasero firme que ella enseñó al agacharse.

Now...  
Hear this  
Pay attention to me  
'cause I'm a rich white girl and it's plain to see  
i got every kind of thing that the money can buy  
Let me tell you all about it  
Let me amplify  
I got DIAMONDS...  
You heard about those  
I got so many that I can't close my safe at night in the dark  
Lying awake in a sick dream

Ichigo no podía más, le dolía la entrepierna de la presión que tenía ahí encerrado en sus bóxers.

I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe that love alone might do these things for you  
I believe in the power of creation  
I believe in the good vibration  
I believe in love alone yeah yeah

Ellas continuaron bailando y tocando con sus manos todo su cuerpo hasta que el ritmo fue bajando y los focos oscureciéndose.

Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos y en vítores, clamando por ellas. Las dos se despidieron con la mano y una sonrisa, recogieron el corsé y bajaron del escenario, entrando en una sala tapada con una cortina gruesa y morada.

Ichigo intentó recordar como se respiraba. Sentía su cuerpo arder, estaba sudando y estaba excitadísimo.

Nunca había entendido ese deseo irrefrenable por una mujer y las ganas de hacerla tuya como un desesperado.

Hasta ahora.

Deseaba a esa shinigami como un loco, como nunca había deseado a nadie.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

.

* * *

¡Acabó el primer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Contármelo, contármelo xDD

Me gustaría saberlo y así saber si continuar, tengo muchas ganas de continuarlo pero claro si os gusta o tenéis curiosidad por la historia jejeje

Esperaré vuestros comentarios, no os cortéis, siempre con respeto claro xD

Besos! Os quiero Ichirukistas! kiss kiss


	2. Enana descarada

DISCLAIMER: todos los derechos de Bleach son de su autor Tite Kubo

* * *

¡HOLA A TODOS! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic!

¡15 PÁGINAS DE WORD! No os podréis quejar jajaja

Espero que no se os haga muy tedioso. A mi personalmente me gustan los capítulos largos, porqué ya que esperas que sea largo no? xDD

Muchas gracias a las personas que dieron follow y pusieron en favoritos esta historia que está empezando y por supuesto a los que dejaron comentario jejeje

- **darcy129, Kawai-Maria, kiiakurosaki, MargoM, Chappy-san** (Gracias! me alegro que te gustase jeje al final todos somos unos pervertidos jiji espero que te guste el segundo capítulo :)) **y misel-kuchiki **(muchas gracias jeje Ichigo ya veremos, alomejor se hace un cliente asiduo del bar para verla ajajaja yo no digo nada :P)

Soy de las que piensan que si la gente no deja comentario es porqué no les gusta y me desanimo muchísimo xD espero que este segundo capítulo les guste y me lo hagan saber lectores invisibles xD quiero saber que opináis ya que escribo para vosotros y le pongo muchas ganas jejjeje también por si hay algo que tenga que mejorar, todo es bienvenido (con respeto :D ).

P.D. : tengo curiosidad, hay alguien que escuchó la canción de Annie Lennox que puse para meterse más en la historia? A medida que vaya avanzando pondré canciones para que os imaginéis la escena mejor :)

Bueno, os dejo leer, espero que os guste!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 2

.

ENANA DESCARADA

.

Las demás bailarinas salieron para subir a sus plataformas y al escenario para empezar a bailar al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

Las dos mujeres entraron en el vestuario donde había más mujeres maquillándose y preparándose para salir.

—¡Hemos estado genial Rukia! —gritó entusiasmada la bailarina que iba con una braguita de encaje blanco. Tenía el pelo verde y largo, unos ojos grises y un cuerpo voluptuoso con grandes pechos, que ahora llevaba desnudos igual que la morena —. Me he fijado en unos cuantos hombres que no dejaban de comernos con los ojos.

—¿Unos cuantos? Nell, todos los hombres nos estaban comiendo —se rió la morena mientras se ponía el sujetador de lentejuelas negras y la falda igual que las demás.

Nell también se cambió por el mismo atuendo.

—¿Y no te gusta eso? A mi me hace sentir poderosa, allí arriba los tengo a todos en la palma de la mano.

—Sí que me gusta, ¿crees que si no me gustase estaría trabajando aquí?

—Recuerdo que me dijiste que trabajabas aquí porque no tenías otra opción.

Rukia se estaba retocando el maquillaje de los ojos.

—Eso fue al principio, cuando encontré a Rangiku y me dijo de trabajar aquí, pero ahora me gusta. Hubiera tenido tiempo de buscarme otra cosa —se puso brillo de labios—. Además aquí pagan muy bien.

Nell se ajustaba bien el sujetador mirándose en el espejo.

—Pues nadie lo diría, conociendo el antro donde vives.

La ojivioleta frunció el ceño.

—No está tan mal.

—Rukia, por favor. Si se cae a pedazos. ¿Se puede saber que haces con el dinero que ganas? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos—. Voy a empezar a pensar que tienes otros vicios a parte de enseñar las tetas bailando en una barra.

—Tsk, no tomo drogas ni nada de eso así que ni lo pienses. Lo gasto en cosas mías y ya está.

—Vale, está bien. No preguntaré más —alzó las manos enseñando las palmas en son de paz.

Entró una mujer con el pelo rubio, brillante de media melena, labios gruesos con un pequeño lunar debajo y unos grandes pechos que se dejaban ver por el escote del vestido rojo que llevaba.

—¡Felicidades chicas! Estáis siempre estupendas —les felicitó.

—Gracias Rangiku —le agradecieron a la vez las dos chicas contentas, ya que ella, era la dueña del bar junto a Gin.

—Será mejor que salgáis ya o sino entrará mi marido a por vosotras para sacaros a rastras —bromeó la mayor.

Las tres se rieron.

—No sería la primera vez que Gin haría eso —continuó Rukia.

—Ni será la última —dijo la peliverde caminando hacia la salida con una gran sonrisa. Al pasar por la puerta, Rangiku le dio una palmada en el culo.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba en el aseo de caballeros, echándose agua en la cara para intentar refrescarse y calmarse. Su erección se relajó y ya no se le notaba en el pantalón, pero había sentido una vergüenza enorme al levantarse para ir al baño.

Sin embargo, sabía que nadie había reparado en eso. Mizuiro estaba enrollándose con su amante, Keigo estaba perdido por ahí y la mayoría de los hombres estaban igual que él o incluso peor.

—_Será lo normal, supongo _—pensó Ichigo mientras veía su reflejo en uno de los muchos espejos que tenía ese enorme aseo.

Aún podía ver en su mente ese rostro, esos pechos, ese trasero, ese cuerpo y esas piernas. La forma en que bailaba y se tocaba a sí misma.

Ichigo bufó agachando la cabeza.

—¿Es tu primera vez aquí? —le preguntó un hombre con barba de unos 30 años que estaba a su lado lavándose las manos. Ichigo le miró extrañado —. Se nota porque estás alterado. Recuerdo que estuve igual que tú cuando las vi por primera vez.

Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño y sacó algunos papeles de una máquina para secarse el rostro. Creyó que se iría pero siguió hablando.

—¿Quién te ha gustado más? A mi la del pelo verde. Joder, lo que le haría yo a esa mujer. Ojalá pudiera pasar aunque fuese una noche con ella.

—_¿Pelo verde? ¿La otra tenía el pelo verde? Ni me he fijado por culpa de esa morena _—se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Quién te ha gustado? —quiso saber aquél hombre solamente por curiosidad.

—A mí la morena —le respondió Ichigo rápidamente sin saber porque le seguía la conversación a ese desconocido.

El hombre sonrió.

—La shinigami… sí, tiene un cuerpo estupendo. No es tanto como mi arrancar pero ¿sabes que pienso cuando veo a esa morena? —le sonrió de lado acercándose hacia Ichigo para hablarle flojito como si le contara un secreto —. Que tiene que ser una fiera en la cama. Como una pequeña pantera negra que te araña y se mueve todo el rato, tomando de ti lo que ella quiera —se apartó aún con la sonrisa —. Eso es lo que pienso.

Ichigo se quedó flipando. ¿A qué venía eso? Aunque imaginarse así a la shinigami le estaba calentando otra vez.

—Bueno, yo me voy. Adiós —se despidió saliendo del baño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, alejándose de ese tío. Sólo faltaba que le contara las fantasías sexuales que tenía con la del pelo verde.

Caminaba hacia su mesa cuando la shinigami pasó por su lado sin fijarse en él. La morena llegó hasta donde había unos hombres sentados y se puso a charlar con ellos. Sólo podía escuchar las risas, por el ruido de la música.

Se volvió a fijar en ella que ahora llevaba el mismo atuendo que las otras. Sus ojos la recorrieron sin cansarse de pasar una y otra vez por los mismos lugares. Esas piernas largas eran su perdición. Era perfecta.

Se recriminó mentalmente de quedarse ahí parado como un poste y llegó a su mesa. Hizo una mueca al ver como seguían metiéndose mano su amigo y la mujer.

Rechistó y volvió su vista hacia la morena que ahora iba hacia la barra. ¿Cómo se llamaría?

.

* * *

.

—¡Kira! —llamó Rukia, elevando la voz, al rubio camarero que estaba detrás de la barra —. Ponme un vodka cuando puedas, por favor.

—¡Ahora te lo pongo! —le respondió Kira sirviendo a otros clientes.

La morena se sentó en el taburete y notó que alguien le acarició el brazo con el dedo. Se giró enseguida para ver quien era. Un hombre de unos cuarenta años con nada de pelo, demasiado musculado y de piel oscura. Puso los ojos en blanco al reconocerlo.

—Otra vez tú. Mira no tengo ganas de chorradas de las tuyas hoy así que ya te puedes estar largando.

—¿Cómo eres así Rukia? Yo me porto muy bien contigo —se sentó en el otro taburete con el cuerpo recostado hacia ella, intentando ver su escote —. ¿Te gustaron las flores que te envié al bar?

—Las tiré. Te dije que no me trajeras más flores, no las quiero. No sé como te lo tengo que decir —el camarero le puso el vasito delante de ella —. Gracias Kira —le sonrió amablemente antes de que se fuera.

El hombre de al lado dio un golpe con la mano encima de la barra.

—¿Se puede saber porque le sonríes así y a mi me tratas fatal? —preguntó enfadado.

Rukia entrecerró los ojos mirándole. No le convenía que se enfadara y que montara aquí un espectáculo. Este era su trabajo.

—Yammy, será mejor que te relajes y te marches, de acuerdo? Creo que estás borracho.

—No estoy borracho, estoy enamorado de ti —se acercó más a ella, haciendo que se levantara del asiento para alejarse.

—¿Enamorado? ¿Qué estás diciendo? Pero si ni siquiera hemos tenido una conversación normal.

El hombre la agarró por el brazo derecho sujetándola fuerte. Rukia intentó separarse.

—Tú cuando bailas, bailas para mí, lo sé.

—Suéltame capullo ahora mismo o te hago una cara nueva —al ver que éste no le hacía caso y le acercaba más hacia su cuerpo, le fue a pegar un puñetazo pero él la agarró el otro brazo. Lo único que pudo hacer es darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

El hombre se agachó un poco del dolor que sintió pero no la soltó y echó su cuerpo encima de ella. Rukia intentaba separarse, sin embargo el peso de Yammy jugaba en su contra y no podía hacer nada.

Estaba por gritar de una vez por encima de la alta música para que la gente reparara en ellos, aun sabiendo la que se iba a armar, cuando sintió que el peso desaparecía aún siendo sujetada por los brazos.

Un joven pelinaranja había agarrado por la camiseta al hombre echándolo hacia atrás.

—Suéltala —le ordenó con una voz grave mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Quién eres tu? No ves que nos estamos divirtiendo —de golpe soltó a Rukia y le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz a Ichigo, que empezó a sangrar enseguida.

Ichigo se limpio con el dorso de la mano y fue a pegar a aquel hombre, empezando a pelearse y llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

—¡NO! Parar! Dejarlo ya! —gritaba Rukia sin ningún éxito. Estaba sorprendida que aquel chico pudiese hacer frente a un hombre que le doblaba en tamaño. Volteó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio que se acercaron dos de los guardias del bar. Por lo menos ellos los pararían —. Renji, Ikkaku, separarlos, por favor.

Renji, pelirrojo con unos tatuajes en la frente, e Ikkaku, calvo con unas marcas rosas en los ojos, se acercaron a ellos, agarrando cada uno a uno de los que se pegaban para separarlos.

Toda la gente del local dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirar el ajetreo que se había formado. Gin se acercó corriendo.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó enfadado.

Rukia suspiró. Esto es lo que no quería que pasara.

—Este tío de aquí, que se llama Yammy, intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo —señaló al hombre mayor que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y luego a Ichigo —y él me ayudó alejándolo de mi. Luego Yammy le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz y empezaron a pelearse.

—No intentaba sobrepasarme, eres mi mujer! —gritó enfadado Yammy.

—¿Qué cojones estás diciendo, imbécil? Yo no soy tuya —le dijo Rukia sin levantar mucho la voz, ya que su jefe estaba ahí.

—Dejarlo ya —Gin se acercó al mayor —. Señor Yammy, queda prohibida su entrada en este local, ha quedado claro? No quiero volver a verle por aquí.

—No! Eso no! Tengo que verla bailar!

Renji que tenía cogido por los brazos a Ichigo le soltó al oír lo que Rukia había contado. Le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y caminó hacia Yammy.

—Vamos a echar a este gilipollas a la calle —dijo Renji ayudando a Ikkaku, que se esforzaba por sujetarlo y que no se soltara.

—Eso está hecho —sonrió el calvo enseñando los dientes.

Gin vio como se lo llevaban, con Yammy gritando, y miró a Rukia.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado. Era una de sus mejores chicas.

La morena le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Eso era el pan de cada día, ellas estaban más que acostumbradas a hombres que se acercaban con otras intenciones distintas a hablar.

—Si, estoy bien. Siento lo que ha pasado, no quería que se formara todo esto.

—Tú no tienes que sentir nada. No es la primera vez que este hombre te acosa verdad? La próxima vez que pase algo así, me lo dices inmediatamente a mí o a Rangiku. Tenemos que asegurar vuestra seguridad —le explicó Gin y sin dejarla decir algo, dio media vuelta para mirar a toda la gente expectante que observaba lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Damas y caballeros, ya está todo controlado. Seguir disfrutando de la noche.

Las bailarinas empezaron a llamar la atención de los clientes y el ambiente poco a poco pudo volver a la normalidad. Mizuiro se acercó a donde estaba su amigo. Al principio, no supo que era Ichigo uno de los protagonistas de la pelea pero al ver que no estaba en la sala, se acercó al grupo de gente que se había formado alrededor y logró ver su característico pelo naranja.

—Ichigo, estás sangrando. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

El ojimiel estaba sentado en un sillón. Tenía sangre en la nariz, que ya había parado de salir, una herida en la comisura del labio inferior, al igual que en la ceja izquierda. Por suerte, se había podido proteger bien el cuerpo de los golpes de ese tío. En esos momentos, agradecía haberse metido en tantas peleas cuando era más joven.

—No es nada, una pelea sin importancia.

Gin se acercó también al igual que la morena.

—Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a Rukia, señor…

—Kurosaki —le dijo Ichigo levantándose y pensando que ya sabía el nombre de esa bailarina —. No hace falta que me de las gracias por eso. Lo importante es que ella esté bien.

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a los ojos por primera vez. Cuando Gin empezó a hablar, el pelinaranja volvió a mirar al dueño del local y la bajita aprovechó para observarlo, gustándole lo que sus ojos veían.

—Señor Kurosaki, que sepa que podrá entrar siempre que quiera a Bleach. Será bienvenido y muy bien atendido todas las noches. Ahora mismo avisaré a una de mis chicas para que le cure esas heridas.

—Puedo atenderle yo si quieres —soltó Rukia, notando la mirada del joven clavada en ella — ya que fue a mí a quien ayudó.

Gin se lo pensó un poco antes de hablar.

—Bueno, está bien, pero no tardes mucho que tienes que estar con los clientes —avisó y volvió a mirar a Ichigo —. Lo dicho señor Kurosaki, muchas gracias.

Se estrecharon la mano, antes del que peliblanco se marchara. Rukia le siguió con la mirada, como subía las escaleras hacia la parte reservada. Se alegró de que Gin no se hubiese enfadado con todo lo que había ocurrido. Seguramente porqué las cosas entre su mujer y él estaban yendo bien.

Mizuiro pudo entender más o menos lo que había ocurrido.

—Te has pegado con un tío para ayudarla a ella, no Ichigo?

—Sí, algo así.

—Ichigo —le llamó Rukia al oírlo del peliazul —. Sígueme y te curaré las heridas.

La morena comenzó a alejarse. Ichigo alzó una ceja, ya que básicamente le había ordenado. Pero no iba a ser él quien no siguiera a esa mujer.

—Ahora vuelvo, Mizuiro —le dijo antes de ir detrás de ella.

El peliazul sonrió al verlo alejarse. Conocía a su amigo y sabía que no era de los que acataban órdenes de nadie. Si había seguido a esa morena, es porqué le gustaba.

—_He hecho bien en traerle aquí _—pensó caminando hacia su amante, que le estaba esperando en su mesa.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo corrió un poco para no perderla. Entró por la cortina morada y vio a un montón de mujeres en ropa interior, cambiándose y arreglándose. Algunas al verle pegaban un chillido sorprendidas por verle la cara con sangre.

Entre las chicas, pudo ver a la shinigami que caminaba por el pasillo. La siguió y entraron al baño.

—¿Dónde está el botiquín? —preguntó la morena a una mujer que se estaba peinando.

—Está allí, Rukia —le señaló a una caja al fondo —¿Para que lo quieres? —preguntó antes de ver al joven que la seguía —Ay madre, ¡¿Qué le ha pasado al pobre?!

—Nada, que me gusta pegarme con todo el que puedo —le respondió irónico Ichigo sin ganas de explicar todo lo que había pasado.

La mujer alzó una ceja y Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que ninguno pudo ver, ya que estaba de espaldas a ellos sacando lo que necesitaba del botiquín.

—Ya veo. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, no saben lo que hacer con su vida —acabó de colocarse bien el pelo—. Bueno, me voy. Nos vemos luego Rukia.

—Vale —le respondió. Se giró y miró a Ichigo —. Quítate la camiseta y siéntate en esa silla.

Ichigo se preguntó mentalmente por qué se la tenía que quitar, pero rechistó e hizo lo que le dijo.

Rukia le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Pecho fuerte, hombros anchos, abdominales marcados pero no excesivamente, piel bronceada con vello clarito bajando por su ombligo. No estaba nada mal. Solían venir chicos guapos pero este pelinaranja era más atractivo que cualquiera que había visto antes. Se preguntó si estaría igual de bien proporcionado debajo de ese pantalón.

—Eres una mandona, lo sabías?… Rukia — pronunció su nombre.

—Lo sé.

No podía creerse que después de verla desde lejos, ahora estuviese ahí con ella, solos, hablando.

Cuando la vio con ese hombre, al principio pensó que era un amigo pero luego al percatarse de lo que estaba pasando, no dudó en ir hasta allí. Pensó que era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Rukia se acercó y se puso delante de él, de pie entre sus piernas, sabiendo que por su altura, los ojos de Ichigo le llegaban al pecho. Pero le daba igual, sólo quería curarle. Aunque era imposible no sentir el calor que emanaba su cuerpo.

En su rápida imaginación, le dieron ganas de apretar su cabeza contra ella y que le lamiera la piel.

Éste tragó duro y apretó los dientes. Esa mujer olía estupendamente, como a jazmín. No podía quitar su ojos de esos suaves montes que el sujetador alzaba y sus manos le picaban deseando tocar y quitarle la ropa a esa descarada.

Tenía que templarse o su sangre se iba a empezar a acumular en una zona.

Rukia puso alcohol en el algodón y empezó a limpiarle la herida de la ceja.

—AHH! —gritó Ichigo —. Joder! Como escuece, no pongas tanto alcohol!

—No te quejes, no he puesto tanto.

—Que no aprietes!

—Que te calles! — cambió de algodón y puso menos alcohol —. Así está bien para el señorito? —le preguntó Rukia afinando la voz.

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos.

—No te burles.

—No me estoy burlando —le dijo con su voz normal y le alzó la barbilla para curarle la herida del labio. Lo hacía más flojito y con más cuidado.

Levantó sus ojos violetas y observó que la estaba mirando todo el rato.

Rukia se sorprendió, sin dejar que se notara en su rostro, del color de esos ojos. Le recordó a un atardecer de verano. Cálidos era la palabra que mas sonaba en su cabeza.

—_Entre violeta y azul… _—pensó Ichigo. La tenía tan cerca.

La morena acabó de curarle el labio y le limpió la sangre seca que había salido de la nariz.

—No tenías que haber hecho eso, sé defenderme yo solita. No quiero que me despidan por culpa de un gilipollas borracho y un descerebrado que se las da de héroe —le puso unas tiritas en la ceja y se separó de él tirando a la basura los algodones sucios.

—Yo no me las he dado de héroe, simplemente vi que te estaba molestando y lo aparté de ti, nada más.

—Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer. Ese hombre podía haberte hecho daño de verdad.

Observó que agarraba la camiseta y se iba al lavabo. Abrió el grifo y empezó a limpiar las pequeñas manchas de sangre.

Él pensó que se lo estaba agradeciendo de esa manera. No sabía que decir, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza para cambiar de tema.

—Felicidades por el baile.

La morena le volvió a mirar de reojo y sonrió al verle con el ceño aún más fruncido mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Te he puesto cachondo?

Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva. ¡Que directa!

—_Claro que sí, me la has puesto dura como una piedra _— pensó Ichigo. No le iba a responder eso.

—No te creas tanto enana, me ha puesto más caliente la otra mujer —recordó lo que le dijo el hombre —la del pelo verde, arrancar.

Rukia sonrió de lado apretando con las manos las zonas mojadas donde antes estaban las manchas para quitarle el exceso de agua. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el lavabo.

—Pues la próxima vez, sálvala a ella y podrá verte sin camiseta —se la tiró y él la agarró en el aire levantándose de la silla—. Estará mojada durante un rato pero por lo menos no tendrá manchas de sangre.

—Gracias.

La bailarina fue hasta el botiquín para guardar todo. Una mujer que entró les miró sonriendo pensando cosas que no eran.

—Rukia, sabes perfectamente que no se pueden traer a los novios al bar. Son las normas —le avisó entrando en uno de los servicios —. Y menos para follar.

Ichigo y Rukia se rieron y se miraron.

—No es mi novio —aclaró la morena en voz alta para que ella la oyera, acercándose a él —. Además, eso de follar con el novio en el baño lo dirás por ti, no guapa? Que te tiraste al tuyo aquí —bromeó.

Se escuchó la risa de la mujer antes de que saliera y se lavara las manos.

—Eso sólo pasó una vez. Vino a verme bailar, le entró el calentón y como fue mi culpa por bailarle delante pues tuve que ayudarlo, nada más —cuando se secó con la toalla miró bien a Ichigo —. Madre mía, estás para comerte.

Al notar los ojos de la mujer en su cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que estaba con el torso desnudo y se puso la camiseta. A Rukia le hizo gracia que no se hubiera dado cuenta porqué así pudo disfrutar de la vista durante más tiempo. Tuvo que contenerse para no pasear sus dedos por esa piel bronceada.

La mujer siguió hablando.

—Retiro lo dicho, Rukia. Puedes tirártelo aquí las veces que quieras, nosotras no diremos nada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta jajaja

La pelirroja caminó hacia la salida e Ichigo estaba en el camino.

—Adiós guapo —le guiñó un ojo y le pellizcó en el culo haciendo que él diera un pequeño saltito.

Cuando la vio marchar, regresó su mirada a la morena que se tapaba la boca riéndose.

—¿Te parece normal? Me ha tocado el culo —intentaba retener una sonrisa pero le era imposible —. No te rías!

—Pues tendrías que irte de aquí cuanto antes porque conozco a algunas que en vez de tocarte el culo, te atarán a una silla para hacerte de todo.

Los dos se rieron e Ichigo negó con la cabeza. Le encantaba el buen ambiente que había en ese lugar, y sobretodo con esa morena.

—Sí, me voy a ir o no saldré con vida.

Conectaron sus ojos durante unos segundos, después sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir.

—Ichigo.

El pelinaranja se volteó y sintió como unas pequeñas manos le agarraban el rostro y pegaban unos labios contra los suyos. Se sorprendió durante unos pocos segundos pero enseguida correspondió. Sacó su lengua, encontrándose con la de ella, olvidando el leve dolor que sentía en el labio.

Los dos sentían el corazón a mil por hora, pero cuando Ichigo iba a agarrarla por la cintura, la morena se apartó dando unos pasos hacia atrás, agitada y respirando por la boca, al igual que él.

Rukia le sonrió con picardía.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

La mente de Ichigo estaba dando vueltas y no entendía nada. ¿Cómo coño había ido todo tan rápido si hace unas horas no sabía ni que existía esta mujer?

—Me avisas de que hay mujeres que me atarían a una silla, pero no de que hay otras que me besarían? —le preguntó envalentonado por esa sonrisa que la hacía ver aún más sensual.

Sentía su cuerpo caliente, deseando agarrar a esa descarada y subirla en uno de los lavabos para hacerla gritar de placer.

—Si te avisaba ya no sería sorpresa, no crees? —movió la mano para restarle importancia —. Quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho antes por mí allí fuera.

A Ichigo todo le parecía surrealista.

—Y no se te ha ocurrido otra forma que besarme.

La morena se guardó para ella la respuesta de que a cualquiera le gustaría besarle o que simplemente ha deseado besarlo desde que lo tuvo tan cerca mientras le curaba las heridas.

Por su cuerpo aún sentía la emoción del beso que habían compartido y la sensación palpitante en su interior. Ese idiota besaba muy bien.

—Algo así, o alomejor hubieses preferido que te tocara el culo.

Ichigo sonrío de lado. Le estaba atrayendo demasiado el carácter de esa enana y las cosas estaban fluyendo con sencillez entre ellos, como si se conocieran desde hace tiempo, picándose como si fueran amigos y no unos extraños que se acaban de conocer de la forma más extraña posible.

—No, me ha gustado más el beso, aunque quien sabe, quizá otro día te deje tocármelo.

Rukia soltó una carcajada.

—Anda vete, antes de que al final sea yo quien te ate a la silla —le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado para salir del baño y se despidió con la mano sin darse la vuelta como él suele hacer —. Espero que salgas con vida.

El pelinaranja se mordió el labio inferior viéndola como entraba dentro de uno de los camerinos. Deseaba seguir allí, hablando con ella o decirle que le atara a cualquier lado o que se volvieran a besar o que follasen en el baño.

Por un momento pensó que debería haberle dicho que no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima en todo el baile y que ni siquiera miró, ni por un segundo, a la otra mujer.

Mandó a sus piernas a que se movieran y regresó por donde había venido, con una extraña sensación en el cuerpo pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se habían besado. Dios, esa boca y esa lengua. Quería volver a saborearla pero esta vez más largo y más lentamente.

—_Joder_ —pensó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para que no se notara tanto el bulto que se asomaba en su entrepierna.

Tenía que tranquilizarse, pero si antes la deseaba, ahora era aún más atrayente e imposible de olvidar. Nunca había conocido a alguien como esa morena y dudaba que alguna vez la encontrase.

Estaba claro, venir a este lugar era lo mejor que había hecho y se lo agradecía a sus amigos, aunque nunca lo reconocería en voz alta.

Cuando salió del vestuario, se acercó a donde estaba Mizuiro y éste al verlo se levantó del asiento junto a la mujer.

—Vámonos ya porqué Keigo está borracho y pueden venir los de seguridad —señaló hacia el castaño.

Keigo quería subir a la plataforma para bailar junto a una mujer, que se bajó y se fue de allí corriendo.

—¡No te vayas guapa!

A los dos se les cayó una gota por detrás de la cabeza.

—Sí, vámonos —dijo Ichigo volviendo la mirada discretamente hacia la cortina morada.

.

* * *

.

—Rukia! Rukia! —la llamó Nell acercándose preocupada, cuando la morena salía del vestuario —. Me ha contado Renji lo que ha pasado, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes —le respondió caminando hacia la barra las dos, saludando con cortesía a los hombres que pasaban por su lado.

—Yammy… como siempre, ese gilipollas.

Nell ya lo conocía porqué Rukia le había hablado de ese hombre. Desde hacia tres días que no paraba de enviarle flores, bombones y la seguía por el bar. Ella le sugirió que se lo contase a Gin o a Rangiku, pero su amiga le dijo que ya se cansaría.

—Pensé que simplemente le gustaba y que con el tiempo se olvidaría de mí al ver que no le respondía, pero va y me suelta que está enamorado.

Se sentaron cada una en un taburete.

—Está obsesionado contigo, Rukia.

—Por lo menos no ha pasado nada más grave y todo gracias a Ichigo.

—¿Ichigo? ¿Así se llama el que te ha quitado de encima a ese imbécil?

—Sí —le contestó observando el lugar, buscando al pelinaranja—. Vaya…parece que ya se ha ido.

—¿Cómo es? —le preguntó Nell curiosa como siempre—. ¿Es guapo? Tiene un nombre sexy, fresa…

Rukia se rió un poco.

—Es verdad, se llama fresa, no me había dado cuenta —mantenió una sonrisa y apoyó los codos en la barra recordándolo —. Es alto, pelo naranja, ceño fruncido.

—¿Pelo naranja? Que exótico.

La morena la miró y sonrió de lado.

—Muy guapo y además olía muy bien.

Nell abrió los ojos y la boca encantada.

—¿Te has acercado tanto que le has olido?

—Y tanto que me he acercado, he tenido que curarle unas heridas que Yammy le hizo en la cara —sonrió al volver a recordar la escena —. Le dije que se sentara y me he puesto de pie entre sus piernas.

Nell se rió.

—Seguro que se puso muy nervioso al tenerte tan cerca después de haberte visto bailar.

—Tendrías que haberle visto sin camiseta.

—¡¿Le has visto sin camiseta?!

—Él seguramente que se ha pensado que era para limpiarle unas pequeñas manchas de sangre que tenía y así agradecérselo, pero era para verle —le contó Rukia con una sonrisa pícara.

—Que cabrona!

Se rieron a carcajadas las dos.

—Tiene un cuerpo perfecto —dijo la morena saludando con la mano a unos hombres que las miraban desde lejos.

—Y por qué no se lo has agradecido allí mismo con un bailecito privado?

—Yo no agradezco así a nadie, esa eres tú — recordó el tacto de la lengua de Ichigo y estaba por decirle que ella le había agradecido con un beso pero le vino a la cabeza lo que él le dijo —. Además a él le gustaría que fueses tú la que le bailase.

Nell les mandó un beso a otros hombres antes de darse cuenta de que era lo que su amiga había dicho.

—¿Qué?

—Ha salido el tema y me ha dicho que quien más le ha puesto caliente de las dos has sido tú, así que ya sabes.

La peliverde sonrió encantada.

—La próxima vez que venga le pondré las tetas en la cara para agradecerle que te salvara.

—Espero que no le ahogues!

Siguieron riendo.

.

* * *

.

Era de noche y la habitación estaba a oscuras, sólo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana. Se miró a si mismo y vio que estaba desnudo.

Observó como se acercaba una silueta a su cama. Era Rukia. Esas piernas eran imposible de olvidar.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, pudo verla al completo. Esos ojos brillaban con la luz igual que su piel desnuda. Sólo llevaba la braguita de encaje negra.

Rukia se subió encima de sus caderas a horcajadas.

—¿Por que me has dicho que no te habías excitado al verme? Me has mentido.

Ichigo se pasó la lengua por los labios deseando acariciar y lamer esos pechos que se alzaban perfectos, pero no podía moverse.

—No lo sé, porque soy un estúpido..ah —jadeó cuando ella movió su trasero contra su miembro— y tú una mandona.

Rukia acercó su boca al oído del joven. Éste sintió el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de la morena y el roce de sus pezones en el pecho.

—Pero a ti te gusta que te mande, verdad? ¿Harías todo lo que te pidiera?

—Sí…

Elevó la cabeza y dejó sus labios encima de los del chico, sin llegar a rozarse.

—Yo también, Ichigo… —le susurró mirándole a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos —. Pídeme lo que quieras.

Él intentaba levantar la cabeza y juntar sus labios pero no podía.

—Baila para mí, shinigami.

Rukia elevó el cuerpo echando la cabeza hacia atrás, empezando a acariciarse y a moverse encima de él.

El ojimiel agarró con fuerza las sábanas entre sus dedos, deseando arrancarle ese trozo de tela que la cubría y así poder rozarse piel con piel. Estaba completamente duro debajo de ella.

—Rukia…

—Tócame —le pidió la morena. Una de las manos fue bajando con la palma abierta por su vientre —Quiero que seas tú quien lo haga —sus dedos se iban metiendo poco a poco dentro de las braguitas.

Ichigo abrió los ojos de repente respirando por la boca.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación y que ya era de día.

Maldijo y se apoyó con los codos en la cama mirando hacia abajo, a la erección que se notaba debajo de las sábanas.

Suspiró resignándose que todo había sido un maldito sueño y que estaba solo en el cuarto. Sin esa enana encima de él, pidiéndole que la tocara y restregándole el culo en su miembro.

—GOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOORNIIIIINNNG IIIIICHIIIIIGOOOOO —entró su padre por la puerta saltando con los pies por delante.

Antes de que le diera, su hijo le agarró los pies y le lanzó hacia el armario.

—¡¿Así me tienes que dar siempre los buenos días viejo?! —se sentó con las rodillas levantadas y la sábana para que no se le notara.

—Claro que sí hijo mío —se levantó de golpe —. ¿Usaste el condón anoche? Te dije que te llevaras más, un buen Kurosaki no se contenta sólo con hacerlo una vez.

—No te voy a contestar a eso —vió que empezó a registrar sus cosas —. ¡Eh! No toques nada! Aléjate! —intentó levantarse pero no quería que su padre se burlara del problemilla que tenía entre las piernas.

Sin embargo, ya tenía que conocer a su padre y que no se le perdía ni una.

—¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? ¿Por qué no te levantas? —entrecerró los ojos y se acercó hacia la cama —Ahh, ya entiendo —hizo una mueca graciosa mientras agarraba la sábana para quitársela. ¡No pasa nada Ichigo, es normal despertarse así de contento por las mañanas!

—¡¿Qué haces loco?! —luchó por mantenerse tapado pero al ver que su padre seguía, se levantó rápidamente haciendo que Isshin se cayera hacia atrás por la inercia. Se fue corriendo, antes de que le atrapara, hacia el baño cerrándose con el pestillo.

—¿Qué es todo este jaleo? —preguntó Yuzu, ya vestida con el uniforme, desde la planta baja.

—Será mejor que no preguntes Yuzu —le avisó Karin.

El padre salió al pasillo.

—Lo que pasa es que Ichigo se tiene que dar una ducha fría porque se ha levantado con sus partes… —no pudo continuar hablando por qué un secador le dio de lleno en la cabeza

—¡Que te calles, joder! —le gritó Ichigo, volviendo a cerrar el baño.

Yuzu estaba sonrojada y la morena negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que era mejor no preguntar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? :) Vaya vaya con Rukia, que descarada! xD aunque ha hecho lo que muchos tendríamos ganas de hacer si Ichigo fuese un chico real y estuviera delante de nosotros xDD perversión mode ON.

Yo creo que hasta se ha quedado corta, bueno ya le daré rienda suelta xD uy uy spoiler spoiler jaja

A Matsumoto la he dejado rubia como en el manga, y como no, la arrancar es Nell claro está sin la cicatriz y la marca en su cara. Igual que Yammy, aquí son normales xD

¿Qué os ha parecido el beso? Me ha parecido una buena manera de haceros ver la actitud que tiene Rukia en este fic, aunque Ichigo no se queda corto, el pobre va a vivir con una erección constante xDD encima también en sueños, le voy a torturar jajaja.

Me gusta la relación que tienen Rukia y Nell, y a vosotros? Aunque le ha dicho la mentira que le soltó Ichigo de que se fijó más en ella para no decirle la verdad, ellas riendo tan amigas. Claro como Rukia le ha besado le da igual xD A ver que pasa jeje.

Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios :)

Besos y abrazos!

Nos leemos!


	3. Sentir su mirada clavada en ella

¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con el tercer capítulo de striptease!

Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favs y follows, me animan muchísimo a continuar :)

-**darcy129** (Gracias, sí está realmente jodido xD), **MargoM, Aki Kuchiki, misel-kuchiki** (gracias! pondré muchos más momentos de Ichigo y Rukia en situaciones un poquito ejem xD ya me entiendes, nos leemos!) **y Loen** (a Ichigo le ha impactado Rukia jeje, gracias por el review ^^)

Espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo a todos! :)

* * *

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 3

.

Sentir su mirada clavada en ella

.

El sonido del despertador a las doce se escuchó por todo el piso, despertando a Rukia de su sueño.

Gruñó intentando dormir un poco más en ese colchón nuevo de hacía dos semanas pero el sonido incesante no la dejaba, incluso el poseído reloj aumentó la velocidad de los pitidos. Finalmente abrió los ojos perezosa y con el ceño fruncido lo apagó de un manotazo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo desconectó para que no volviera a sonar dentro de cinco minutos. Alzó sus hombros hacia arriba, moviendo su cuello a los lados para destensar los músculos antes de levantarse.

Caminaba hacia el baño cuando se encontró con todo el suelo mojado.

—¿Agua? De donde sale este agua? — se preguntó acercándose al aseo de puntillas. Miró hacia arriba y vio una gran mancha de humedad en el techo por donde caían las dichosas gotas —. Una gotera… genial, lo que me faltaba.

Fue corriendo a la cocina a por la fregona y una olla. Fregó el suelo para que el agua no se escapara por todos los rincones y colocó el recipiente justo debajo del trayecto de las gotas.

Se puso una bata para salir y hablar con el casero, que vivía dos puertas más alejado, también en la segunda planta.

En el piso todo era pequeño. Cuando entrabas te encontrabas con una salita pequeña pintada de color verde oscuro con un sofá, una televisión y un pequeño balcón, a la derecha una cocina equipada con lo básico, azulejos blancos y una lámpara fluorescente que apenas iluminaba con una luz amarillenta.

Al fondo de la salita había dos puertas. Una que daba a una habitación, pintada del mismo color que la salita, con una cama de matrimonio que ocupaba todo el espacio, y otra que era el baño. Azulejos azules con lavabo, inodoro y una bañera.

No era gran cosa pero era lo único que Rukia podía permitirse. Mientras tuviera calefacción para pasar los fríos inviernos, a ella ya le iba bien.

Caminó por el pasillo, saludando a un hombre soltero que vivía en la cuarta planta y última. Siempre le saludaba y ella notaba que la miraba más de lo debido. Esperaba que no fuera cliente del bar.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta del casero podía escuchar los gemidos y los jadeos que provocaban él y su pareja.

—Joder… otra vez igual —susurró Rukia parada en frente de la puerta, sin saber que hacer.

—AHH! Síiii! Kisuke! Sigue! Sigue!

—Te gusta así Yoruichi?

—No pares!

Rukia rodó los ojos bufando por la boca. No quería interrumpirlos pero lo tenía que hacer o esa gotera acabaría por tirarle el techo.

Tocó el timbre, escuchando como de golpe se hacía el silencio dentro de la vivienda.

—¿Quién es? —se escuchó la voz del hombre.

—Soy yo, Rukia. Sal un momento Urahara, hay un problema.

—Kuchiki! Ahora salgo, espera un segundito.

La morena cruzó los brazos y esperó hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par.

—Hola! Qué es lo que pasa? —preguntó Urahara con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre llevaba el pelo alborotado, corto, rubio y con las puntas subidas hacia arriba y vestía una bata. Rukia pudo ver detrás de él, a la mujer de piel oscura, ojos dorados e increíblemente atractiva que estaba tirada en el suelo desnuda pero saludando alegremente con la mano sin importarle nada.

—Buenos días Rukia!

—Buenos días Yoruichi —le saludó también con la mano y se dirigió a al rubio —. Tengo una gotera en mi baño, seguro que el del piso de arriba se ha dejado el grifo abierto y ha inundado todo.

—Vale, voy a ver —volvió a meterse dentro del piso para salir segundos después con una llave metálica, subiendo por las escaleras.

Rukia miró hacia la mujer cuando ésta habló.

—¿Qué tal el trabajo? —le preguntó Yourichi.

—Muy bien, no me puedo quejar. Mi jefe nos dice que hacemos bastante caja todo los días y sobretodo los fines de semana.

—Hoy es viernes, así que habrá también muchísimos clientes.

—Sí, es verdad —se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta.

Yourichi la miró preocupada.

—Te noto cansada, ¿por qué te levantas siempre temprano si acabas de trabajar tan tarde?

—Tengo que visitar a alguien.

—AHHHHH! Está todo inundado! Ese capullo se ha dejado el grifo abierto! —se escuchó a Urahara gritar como un loco desde arriba.

Yourichi se llevó una mano a la frente.

—Voy a tener que ir a ayudarle.

—Siento haberos interrumpido.

—No pasa nada, en cuanto acabemos lo volveremos a retomar —bromeó.

Rukia se rió y después de despedirse, caminó hacia su piso. Cuando entró fue a la nevera para poder comer algo, pero no había casi nada.

—Tendré que comprar después de volver del hospital —se recordó a sí misma sacando el tetrabrik de la leche.

Escuchó su móvil sonar dentro del bolso y corrió para cogerlo. Sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

—Hola Renji!

—Buenas! Mira que he pensado que si quieres te vuelvo a llevar yo al hospital.

—No pasa nada, Renji. Me sabe mal, ya me has llevado otras veces. Puedo coger un bus y ya está.

—Que no es problema enserio, no tengo nada que hacer y me aburro en casa.

—Jajaja Bueno pues si te aburres, llévame.

—Vale, te recojo dentro de.. No sé… una hora?

—Está bien, dentro una hora. Gracias Renji, eres mi mejor amigo.

—De nada pequeña, nos vemos, hasta luego!

—Hasta luego.

Colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Renji era la mejor persona que había encontrado en toda su vida, a parte de él. Un amigo fiel que estaba con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Se conocieron cuando ella empezó a trabajar en el bar al cumplir los 20, hacía unos diez meses, y él ya era uno de los de seguridad.

A medida que se fueron conociendo, la confianza entre ellos se hacía cada vez más palpable. Tanto que los dos llegaron a confundir sus sentimientos creyendo que lo que sentían por el otro era algo más que amistad.

Un día que estaban en la casa de Renji, se besaron. Sin embargo, al separarse y mirarse no pudieron hacer otra cosa que reírse por la situación. No funcionaba, eran buenos amigos y punto.

Aún se reían a veces por aquél recuerdo.

.

* * *

.

Era la hora del descanso en el instituto y un grupo de amigos estaba en la azotea del edificio.

—Menuda resaca que tengo! Como me duele la cabeza! —se quejó Keigo lastimoso tirado en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza.

—Sólo a ti se te ocurre beber tanto un jueves sabiendo que al día siguiente hay clase —habló Tatsuki comiendo su almuerzo.

—Tendríais que haber venido, lo pasamos muy bien, verdad Ichigo? —le preguntó Mizuiro sin dejar su móvil.

—Sí —respondió escuetamente el pelinaranja.

—Vaya, así que al final te gustó ver a mujeres desnudas —le picó Ishida, ganándose una mirada cabreada.

—Alomejor estaría divertido que fuéramos nosotros también —opinó Inoue comiendo su almuerzo de atún, gelatina y chocolate.

—Estaría bien, porqué había bastantes clientes mujeres pasando la noche y tomando algo allí —dijo Mizuiro.

—Yo paso de ver a pervertidos con los ojos desorbitados y babeando —negó con la cabeza la karateka.

—Es cierto que ayudaste a una mujer? —le preguntó Chad a Ichigo.

El ojimiel miró a Mizuiro, que le sonreía inocentemente como si él no hubiera contado nada.

—Tsk, sólo aparté a un hombre que intentaba sobrepasarse con ella.

—Se pegó con el tío y la bailarina le llevó al vestuario de las chicas para curarle —siguió Mizuiro, que le encantaba difundir los chismes.

Ichigo apoyó su cabeza en la vaya metálica suspirando.

—Claro… por eso la tirita en la ceja —verificó Inoue con el puño en la palma.

—Como siempre estás metido en líos, pensamos que era normal que llevaras la ceja y el labio así.

—Bah, apenas me dolieron, sólo fueron rasguños —dijo Ichigo mientras se tocaba la pequeña herida en el labio. Recordó que cuando se besaron, ya no le dolía. Esa enana le había curado bien.

Keigo que seguía con la cabeza agarrada, de golpe se sentó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos a Ichigo.

—LIGASTE? ESTUVISTE CON UNA BAILARINA EN EL VESTUARIO DONDE PUDISTE VER A LAS OTRAS CAMBIÁNDOSE?!

Todos se taparon las orejas por la voz chillona de Keigo e Ichigo le dio una patada.

—Si quieres puedes gritar más que hay alguien en el instituto que aún no se ha enterado —ironizó Ichigo.

Keigo ni le importó la patada ni el comentario y continuó su lamento.

—Ichigó ligó y puede que a mí no me dejen volver a entrar! Mundo cruel! —dos ríos de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos dramáticamente —. Y si me han hecho una foto y la tienen pegada en la entrada con el título: prohibida la entrada?

—Sólo estabas borracho, como muchos otros, no le hiciste nada a nadie —intentó tranquilizarle Mizuiro.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba que empezaban las clases y el grupo se levantó. Keigo se recompuso enseguida.

—Incluso borracho soy un caballero —se elogió a si mismo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Seguro que las tías salían corriendo cuando te veían —se burló Tatsuki.

Fueron bajando las escaleras dirigiéndose a su clase. Ichigo y Mizuiro iban los últimos y el pelinaranja aprovechó para hablar con él.

—Hoy también vais a volver? —le preguntó más que nada para saberlo. Él iba a ir de todos modos, pero no quería encontrarse con ellos allí y no saber que contestar.

El peliazul sorprendido por la pregunta dejó el móvil y le miró sonriendo.

—Quieres volver?

Frunció más el ceño, si eso era posible, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Lo pasamos bien, no?

—Yo sí porqué estuve liándome con mi novia. Tanto te gustó ver a esas mujeres desnudas bailando en una barra?

Ichigo dibujó en su mente, por milésima vez desde que se despertó de aquel sueño, a Rukia. Su cuerpo, su mirada, su boca, su lengua…

Mizuiro al ver que no contestaba sonrió. Sabía que su amigo no lo iba a reconocer, pero él pudo notar la tensión que tenía Ichigo cuando vio bailar a esa shinigami.

Que luego la ayudara y se pegara con aquel tío, sólo fue un aliciente más de que a Ichigo le gustaba esa chica.

—Yo sí que voy a ir —habló Mizuiro.

El ojimiel se alegró de que no siguiera preguntando, ya que ir a ver a esas mujeres era lo de menos. Él sólo quería ir a ver a una.

Entraron en clase donde la mayoría ya estaban sentados.

—Quedamos a la misma hora o antes? Hoy no tengo entreno —le contó Ichigo.

—Vale, quedamos antes —caminó hacia su asiento —. Keigo, hoy también?

El castaño le hizo una seña con la mano 'OK' y pudo leer en sus labios 'espero que me dejen entrar'.

La profesora entró en la clase.

—Venga chicos, sacar los apuntes de ayer.

Ichigo se sentó en su mesa y suspiró. Iba a volver a verla. Inconscientemente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pensando que tendría que cobrarse ese beso sorpresa.

.

* * *

.

Renji estaba en uno de los pasillos del enorme hospital privado de Karakura. Podía haber entrado a la sala de espera y sentarse allí, pero había demasiada gente y no quiso ocupar un asiento cuando podía sentarse otra persona que lo necesitara más.

Caminaba de lado a lado, sintiéndose un poco extraño al usar ropa informal. Una simple camiseta blanca y unos tejanos. Se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado acostumbrado al traje oscuro que llevaba en el bar.

Escuchó el sonido de unos tacones a lo lejos. Al asomarse por una esquina, pudo ver que se trataba de Rukia y de un médico, que se acercaban charlando. Desde ahí no podía oír de que hablaban.

—Entonces todo va bien doctor Syunsui? —le preguntó la morena con unos jeans y una blusa holgada de color beige.

—Sí, tranquila señorita Kuchiki. Está respondiendo positivamente al nuevo tratamiento pero como sabe será un proceso lento —le respondió el médico que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una coleta floja, los ojos entrecerrados y barba.

Rukia agachó la cabeza.

—Espero que sea el definitivo y logre despertar.

El médico le sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro amablemente.

—Ya verá como si. Después de todo el esfuerzo que está usted haciendo, tiene que despertar y agradecerle que venga casi cada día para verle.

—Gracias doctor, por todo.

—Doctor! Puede venir un momento? —le llamó una enfermera.

—Claro, ahora voy. Nos vemos, señorita Kuchiki —le dijo antes de irse.

Rukia caminó la poca distancia que le separaba con Renji y se abrazaron.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó el pelirrojo apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de la morena.

Ella soltó todo el aire que retenía.

—Bien, le han puesto un tratamiento nuevo y espero que funcione.

—Funcionará, seguro.

Rukia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se separó lo suficiente para que empezaran a andar hacia el ascensor, con el brazo de él alrededor de sus hombros.

—Muchas gracias por estar conmigo aquí y acompañarme, Renji.

—No me des las gracias, somos amigos y esto es lo que hacen los amigos —apretó el botón para llamar al ascensor —. ¿Se ha puesto tu hermano en contacto contigo?

La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que va! A mi hermano le doy igual por eso me fui de su casa en cuanto pude. No quiero saber nada de él.

Renji sabía todo lo que había ocurrido en la vida de Rukia ya que ella misma se lo había contado cuando empezaron a tener confianza. Él era el único que conocía lo que hacía Rukia con el dinero que ganaba y porqué vivía en ese piso tan pequeño y descuidado. Casi todo su sueldo era para pagar al hospital privado, que de barato no tenía nada.

Pero como siempre le decía ella: todo lo que haga por él es poco.

Entraron en el ascensor y empezaron a bajar. Estaban con otras dos personas que hablaban entre ellos.

—Cambiando de tema —dijo Renji al ver que la chica se había quedado callada y un poco seria. Se recriminó haber preguntado por su hermano —. Ese tío no te hizo nada verdad? — bajó la voz para que sólo lo oyera ella.

—¿Qué tío? Yammy? No me hizo nada gracias a Ichigo.

Rukia sonrió al recordarlo. Sí decía que era la primera vez que le recordaba durante el día, mentiría.

—Ichigo es el que te ayudó? —salieron cuando llegaron a la planta baja —. Le conocías?

—No, ayer fue la primera vez que le vi.

—Tendré que agradecerle por ayudarte.

Rukia se rió.

'_¿Me avisas de que hay mujeres que me atarían a una silla, pero no de que hay otras que me besarían?'_

'_Si te avisaba ya no sería sorpresa, no crees? Quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho antes por mí allí fuera'_

'_Y no se te ha ocurrido otra forma que besarme'_

—De que te ries? —le preguntó Renji sorprendido.

Llegaron al coche del chico y se subieron.

—De nada —respondió Rukia con una sonrisa. No quería decirle lo del beso tampoco a él. Eso se lo quedaría para ella —. Que Nell me dijo lo mismo, que tendría que agradecerle por ayudarme. Pero no hace falta, ya lo hice yo.

Renji arrancó el coche y salió del aparcamiento.

—De acuerdo. ¿Quieres que te invite a comer? Seguro que no tienes nada en tu nevera.

La morena dejó que el aire de la ventanilla removiera su cabello corto.

—Vale, llévame a un sitio bonito.

—Eso está hecho.

.

* * *

.

Ya era por la noche y en Bleach el ambiente estaba caldeado. La música a tope, las chicas bailando en las barras y las bebidas corriendo de un lado para el otro. Al ser viernes, había muchísimos más clientes que un día entre semana.

El ajetreo dentro de los vestuarios de las chicas también era mayor.

—Ayúdame con esto —le pedía una bailarina a la otra dándole la espalda para que le cerrara el vestido.

—Ay, que nerviosa estoy —temblaba una nueva, que empezaba a trabajar hoy.

—Tú tranquila que todo irá bien —intentó calmarla otra mujer mientras se vestía.

—Sólo a Gin se le ocurre que empieces a trabajar un viernes —dijo Nell maquillándose.

—Y si me siento mal encima de la plataforma por todos esos ojos mirándome? —le preguntó a la peliverde —. Y si intentan tocarme?

—No te van a tocar, y si lo intentan tenemos seguridad así que no pasa nada. Si estás tan nerviosa, solamente tienes que pensar que estás bailando en tu casa sin nadie que te esté mirando o que estás bailando para tu novio.

—Tú piensas eso?

Nell acabó de retocarse los labios rojos.

—No. A mi me encanta que me miren.

Las mujeres seguían yendo de aquí para allá, a diferencia de una morena que miraba por la abertura de las cortinas moradas hacia la sala.

Levantó una ceja al ver a todos colocándose lo más cerca posible del escenario. Pronto vendría su actuación junto a Nell. Entendía a esa chica nueva, que estuviera nerviosa, ya que ella también lo estuvo en sus primeros días.

Luego una se acostumbraba a todo y ahora le gustaba. Aunque no tanto como a Nell.

Por lo menos sólo hacían un baile. Los fines de semana sí que tenían que bailar más veces.

Rukia sonrió de lado al reconocer a un pelinaranja que se acercaba con otras tres personas. Una de ellas, el del pelo azul que vio ayer. Se alegró que volviera a venir.

—Nell, ven un momento —la llamó con una mano para que se acercara.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó caminando hacia ella y mirando también por la cortina.

—Te acuerdas que te hablé del chico que me ayudó ayer?

—Ichigo, claro que me acuerdo. ¿Está aquí?

—Sí, ves ese del pelo naranja, alto, que está en la izquierda? —le señaló con el dedo.

—Ese que va con otros dos chicos y una mujer?

—El mismo.

Vieron que cuando llegaron a la mesa, se quitó la chaqueta de cuero dejando ver una camiseta ceñida en los brazos con un pantalón oscuro. No le pudieron ver bien por la iluminación del local y la gente que había, pero desde lejos se podía ver el buen cuerpo que tenía.

—Rukia, está buenísimo! Madre mía tengo que verle más de cerca.

—Hoy tienes a alguien especial a quien bailarle —le recordó la morena.

Rangiku que estaba cerca lo oyó.

—De eso nada, se baila para todo el mundo. Nada de mirar fijamente a un solo hombre —les regañó la rubia ayudando a una bailarina con su vestido—. Fuera me da igual lo que hagáis pero aquí sois para todos.

Rukia se iba a alejar de la cortina cuando Nell la paró, hablándola más bajito.

—Seguro que te dijo que fui yo la que le puso caliente?

La morena arrugó la frente.

—Sí, por qué?

—Porque mira donde se ha sentado.

Rukia observó que Ichigo y sus amigos estaban sentados en una mesa cerca de la pasarela donde ella solía bailar. Donde bailó ayer.

Nell sonrió. A pesar de que, por lo que le había contado Rukia y que ahora había visto de lejos, le parecía un chico muy atractivo y que le gustaría que se fijara en ella, le encantaba que le gustara su amiga.

A veces la veía triste, con un velo de melancolía que la envolvía, como si algo en su vida no fuera bien. Y por mucho que quisiera saber que era, ella simplemente sonreía y le decía que no pasaba nada. Rukia era muy reservada para sus cosas. Quizá ese chico podría hacerla… completamente feliz.

—Creo que te mintió.

—Puede que sea la única mesa libre.

La peliverde alzó un poco el cuello para poder ver si había algún sitio libre en su lado. Había también mucha gente pero pudo ver algunas mesas que ahora empezaban a ocuparse, después de que ellos se sentaran.

Se lo iba a decir a Rukia cuando Rangiku dio unas palmadas.

—Venga Rukia, Nell. Estar preparadas que ahora empezará vuestra actuación.

.

* * *

.

La camarera les trajo las bebidas que habían pedido.

—Que suerte hemos tenido de encontrar esta mesa en este lado, verdad Ichigo? —le preguntó Mizuiro como quien no quiera la cosa.

El pelinaranja bebió un trago de su copa y no respondió. Claro que le gustaba el lugar, ahí podría verla mejor que ayer.

—Me encanta, estamos muy cerca —habló Keigo entusiasmado—. No sé donde voy a mirar porqué las dos están para mojar pan. Aunque la arrancar con esos pechos, está explosiva! —se rió haciendo que unos hombres que estaban en la mesa de al lado empezaran a reírse con él al escucharlo.

La música de fondo empezó a bajar de volumen y salió Gin al escenario para presentar a la shinigami y a la arrancar.

Se apagaron las luces, dejando todo a oscuras. Ichigo inconscientemente se colocó mejor en la silla, notando como todo su cuerpo se ponía nervioso anticipándose a lo que iba a ver.

Todo el día había estado pensando en ella. Y no importaba nada de lo que había hecho durante la mañana y la tarde, porque todo se resumía a este momento.

Dos focos las apuntaron a ellas que estaban sentadas en una silla con el respaldo por delante y empezó a sonar Nina Simone, I put spell on you.

Ichigo apretó los dientes al verla.

I put a spell on you..  
'Cause you're mine

Se levantaron, poniéndose delante de la silla y agachándose para luego ir subiendo sinuosamente.

El pelinaranja la recorrió entera con la mirada. Iba con unos shorts negros, un chaleco marrón, una corbata oscura y un sombrero. Deseaba tener esas piernas alrededor suyo.

You better stop the things you do..  
I ain't lyin'  
No I ain't lyin'…

Se subieron de pie encima de la silla dando la espalda al público y empezaron a bajarse los shorts moviendo las caderas de un lado para el otro, hipnotizando a los ojos que no se apartaban de ellas y de lo que la prenda descubría lentamente.

You know I can't stand it,  
You're runnin' around.  
You know better daddy...  
I can't stand it cause you put me down.

Ichigo se sentía sediento y sudando por el calor que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Rukia dejó caer la prenda al asiento, dejando ver su firme trasero en un tanga negro. Se sentaron, tirando los shorts al suelo, mirando hacia atrás, sonriendo al público expectante y lanzando el sombrero.

I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine...  
You're mine..

Apartaron la silla y bailaron las dos sensualmente a ritmo del saxo, acercándose cada vez a la barra. Haciendo que todos los presentes desearan tocarlas y acariciarlas como lo hacían ellas mismas.

Cuando llegaron al final de la pasarela, se fueron soltando los botones del chaleco uno por uno, torturándoles. Ichigo se sentía morir de lo caliente que estaba, pero no podía dejar de mirar los dedos de Rukia, que llegaron al último botón.

-_Desnúdate… _-le rogó Ichigo mentalmente.

I love ya..  
I love you..  
I love you...  
I love you anyhow..

Rukia se pasó el chaleco por los hombros, dejando ver sus pechos con la corbata en el centro. Se pegó a la barra y curvó el torso hacia atrás, dando vueltas para que todos la miraran.

Ichigo volvió a pensar lo mismo. Era perfecta.

And I don't care.  
if you don't want me,

La morena paró de dar vueltas y se puso a cuatro patas. Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa ladeada y miró al pelinaranja a los ojos.

I'm yours right now...

Ichigo sintió esa mirada clavada en él y deseó tocarse a sí mismo para liberarse de la tensión que tenía en su entrepierna. Esa descarada ya sabía que la había estado mirando todo el rato. Y no pudo gustarle más.

Las dos escalaron por la barra para acabar el baile.

You hear me,  
I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine..

El público rompió en aplausos para las dos bailarinas. Éstas saludaron encantadas y bajaron del escenario, no sin antes recoger sus cosas.

—Wow! Han estado buff.. No sé con cuál quedarme, no sabía a donde mirar! Estoy sudando! —habló Keigo viendo como otras bailarinas salían a ocupar las distintas plataformas, que había por todo el bar, y el escenario para que la noche continuara —. Todas están genial, mira esa de ahí. Y la de al lado.

Ichigo bebió todo lo que le quedaba en la copa de un trago. Como si estuviese en el desierto.

—Y a ti Ichigo? —le preguntó Mizuiro aún sabiendo la respuesta —. Quién te ha gustado más?

Éste le miró y al ver como sonreía, sabía que no tenía sentido mentir. Había estado absorto mirando a la shinigami y ya podía haber habido un terremoto que él no se hubiera percatado.

—A mí la morena.

Keigo lo escuchó.

—Más que la del pelo verde? Mira que la otra tiene unas tetas —le dijo moviendo sus manos por delante para dar más énfasis a lo que decía.

Ichigo bufó.

—No todo es eso.

—Ya, ya, si a mí también me gusta la morena.

La pareja de Mizuiro se rió.

—A ti te gustan todas.

—No te lo voy a negar jajaja

.

* * *

.

—No ha dejado de mirarme en todo momento —le contó Rukia a Nell mientras se cambiaban por el uniforme que todas llevaban.

La morena se sintió más emocionada que cualquier otro día al saber que Ichigo la estaba mirando desnudarse. Pudo sentirse como decía siempre Nell. Poderosa.

—Que mentirosillo, ese Ichigo.

—Le he mirado a los ojos casi al final del baile y me he quedado un rato así.

La peliverde se rió.

—Pues le habrás puesto cardíaco. Yo he hecho lo mismo con unos chicos guapísimos que tenía cerca y hasta he visto que uno se tocaba por encima del pantalón.

Rukia acabó de vestirse.

—Ten cuidadito, aquí nada de liarse con alguien —la avisó en broma imitando a Rangiku, que siempre que podía les repetía lo mismo.

—Lo mismo te digo, Rukia. Nada con Ichigo, eso en casa.

Las dos se rieron y la bajita caminó hacia la salida.

—Luego nos vemos y te lo presento.

—Vale nena.

Rukia salió del vestuario y le vio charlando con sus amigos. Iba a ir a la barra para pedir algo de beber, pero se le ocurrió que antes podía hacer otra cosa.

Ichigo estaba escuchando hablar a Keigo, que estaba contando algo sobre una chica con la que se había enrollado, cuando éste se calló de golpe mirando por encima de la cabeza del pelinaranja.

Éste le iba a preguntar que pasaba y a darse la vuelta cuando notó unas manos acariciando su nuca y su cuello. Se tensó al reconocer el olor a jazmín.

—Hola chicos, os lo estáis pasando bien? —preguntó Rukia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, muy bien —habló la otra mujer.

—Has estado estupenda shinigami —la elogió Mizuiro.

—Gracias guapo.

Keigo abría la boca para hablar pero enseguida la cerraba. Era muy distinto tenerla a tan poca distancia. Sus ojos violetas iluminaban su rostro.

Rukia se acercó a él y le agarró el rostro con las manos.

—Que te ocurre? —le preguntó haciéndose la preocupada. Le pasó unos dedos por el pelo —. Te pongo nervioso?

Keigo solamente pudo sonreír bobamente mientras la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Ichigo se sintió molesto y no pudo ni reconocerse a sí mismo cuando por su cabeza pasó la idea de apartarla de su amigo. Quería que volviera a su lado.

Rukia sonrió y se dirigió a todos.

—Espero que os lo sigáis pasando bien. Esta es vuestra casa.

—Gracias —agradeció Mizuiro.

La morena antes de irse se agachó hasta poner su boca a la altura del oído de Ichigo.

—Así que a arrancar eh… —le susurró.

El ojimiel se volteó para ver como se alejaba y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Keigo salió de su estupor.

—Que te ha dicho? Por que te ha susurrado? Ya os conocéis?

—Ahora vuelvo —habló secamente Ichigo antes de levantarse e irse a donde estaba ella.

Mizuiro se rió por lo bajo. Ver a su amigo así era demasiado gracioso.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo se sentó en el taburete libre que había a la izquierda de la morena. Ésta hizo como que no notó que estaba ahí y continuó bebiendo de su copa. Sentía su mirada en los labios y en su cuello a medida que iba pasando el líquido por la garganta. El pelinaranja recordó el sabor de su boca y observó como una gota se escapó y le recorrió la piel antes de que ella la atrapara con un dedo.

Miró hacia otro lugar intentando calmarse.

—Hoy te he mirado a ti ya que ayer miré más a tu compañera.

—Y que te he parecido?

Ichigo volvió a dirigir su mirada a la morena.

—Que para ser una enana no bailas nada mal.

Rukia no se molestó y le sonrió pícara apoyando la mejilla en su mano con el codo en la barra.

—Pues si supieras la de cosas que esta enana sabe hacer.

Era imposible intentar calmarse con esa mujer. A cada segundo la atracción que sentía por ella se hacía más visible y su cuerpo se movía solo. Giró el taburete hacia la morena quedando perpendicular a la barra.

—No me importaría que me las enseñaras.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior recorriendo con sus ojos violetas el torso masculino tapado con la camiseta de color vino ceñida que le había visto antes. Podía recordar los abdominales que había debajo que ella ya conocía.

—Por qué? Por qué hoy te he puesto más caliente que Nell, que es como se llama la arrancar? —le preguntó volviendo su vista a esos ojos cálidos —. Si yo soy una enana, tu eres un mentiroso, fresita.

Ella se puso igual que Ichigo, con una pierna encima de la otra, entre las de él.

Al pelinaranja, por primera vez, le pasó por la cabeza que no era lo único en lo que había mentido. No había pensado en eso ni ayer ni en todo el día. Él no tenía edad para estar ahí.

—Culpable —le dijo con la mirada esquiva. Tenía que decírselo, no quería mentirla y hacerle creer algo que no era, pero temía que si se lo decía no quisiera saber nada de él —. Aunque no es de lo único que estoy mintiendo.

Rukia frunció el ceño al verlo tan serio. Eso ya no era coqueteo.

—En que más?

Ichigo la miró a los ojos deseando que no se alejara de él.

—Tengo diecisiete años.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Qué? Venga ya, es broma.

—No, no es broma. Voy a preparatoria en el instituto Karakura.

Rukia al ver que lo decía seriamente, se lo creyó.

—Enserio? Vaya… pues parece que tengas más.

Ichigo no podía descifrar que era lo que pensaba en ese momento y necesitaba saberlo.

—Te molesta?

—El que me tendría que molestar? Es tu edad. No eres el primer menor que entra en este bar y seguro que no serás el último.

—Lo digo por… el beso de ayer y este pique que tenemos —le respondió Ichigo poniéndose algo nervioso.

A Rukia eso le hizo gracia. Hasta pudo ver un leve sonrojo en esa cara con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, si tuvieras menos, sí. Pero tienes diecisiete, así que no me molesta. Aunque tengo que decir me has sorprendido, viendo tu cuerpo nadie lo diría.

Ichigo sintió alivio en su interior.

—Cuántos tienes tú?

—Veinte —le respondió bebiendo de su copa. Sí que le había molestado pero no se lo iba a decir. Había notado la intranquilidad de Ichigo al decírselo y a ella tampoco es que le importaba mucho la edad. Seguía sintiendo atracción por ese pelinaranja, que ya tenía años suficientes para saber que estaba bien y que no, y eso bastaba.

—Pues no lo parece. Yo hubiera dicho que tenías menos —bromeó Ichigo intentando que volviera el ambiente que tenían antes. Ahora se sentía mejor, después de decírselo. Por lo menos, aún seguía ahí con él.

—Ja ja que gracioso el niñito.

—Niñito? De niñito no tengo nada.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa.

—Vaya, he tocado tu ego masculino? —le preguntó pero no dejó que Ichigo le respondiera al ver que se acercaban unos hombres que ya conocía, a la barra. Ella se levantó y se puso de espaldas a Ichigo entre sus piernas —. Sentaos aquí, por favor.

—Muchas gracias, Rukia —le dijo uno de los hombres.

Ichigo no pudo evitarlo y la sujetó de las caderas sin que se notara y la apretó contra él. Temía que ella se enfadara, pero hizo todo lo contrario. Se apretó aún más, notando en su trasero que él no era ningún niño y que estaba bien despierto.

—Un baile perfecto —le habló él otro hombre —. Cada noche te superas.

—Mientras os guste a ustedes, intentaré mejorar cada día —continuaba la conversación sintiendo como su cuerpo se excitaba por tener a Ichigo detrás. Podía sentir su respiración en el cuello.

—Nos encanta. Sigue así.

—Gracias.

Los dos hombres empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

—No te pases, Ichiguito —le susurró Rukia cerrando los ojos.

—Aún tengo que cobrarme ese beso sorpresa —le habló Ichigo al oído.

—Eso fue para agradecerte que me ayudaras —le dijo separándose con mucha fuerza de voluntad. No podía estar tan cerca de un cliente en el bar. Era otra norma. Daba gracias a la poca iluminación del local.

Se volteó hacia él y se miraron a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo más rápido. Podía ver que los ojos de color miel iban de sus ojos a sus labios y de sus labios a sus ojos. Eso la estaba excitando más.

—Cuanto tiempo llevas así? —le preguntó en voz baja refiriéndose a su erección.

Ichigo quiso ser sincero, aunque nunca pensó que iba a tener una conversación así con ninguna mujer.

—Desde que te he visto bailar y no he podido apartar mi mirada de ti. Me he calmado mientras hablábamos pero el tenerte tan cerca no ha ayudado en nada.

Las piernas de Rukia se movieron solas y dieron un paso hacia él, mirándole a los labios.

—Pues no haberme apretado.

—Tampoco has puesto mucho impedimento.

—Ahora va a ser culpa mía que estés así? —le miró a los ojos conectándolos con los de él.

—Claro que es culpa tuya, enana.

Sus cuerpos les pedían que se acercaran, se besaran y se arrancaran la ropa. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera, ella estaba en su trabajo y no podían hacer nada ahí. Rukia se mojó los labios con la lengua antes de hablar.

—Dame tu móvil.

Él sacó de su bolsillo su móvil y se lo entregó. No tenía fuerza ni para decirle que era una mandona. Sólo quería volver a pegarla contra él, pero esta vez sin ropa de por medio.

Vio que Rukia tecleó un número e hizo una llamada, antes de devolvérselo.

—Tengo que trabajar hasta las cinco. Llámame un día y quedamos… fresita.

Le ordenó a sus piernas que se alejaran de ese imán naranja para continuar con su trabajo. Iba a ser un poco difícil con el cuerpo ardiendo por ese chico, que le gritaba que se lo llevara al baño, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se alejó lo más que pudo de él.

Ichigo respiró hondo apoyando los codos en la barra. Miró a la pantalla de su móvil y sonrió.

No iba a tardar mucho en llamarla.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Se acabó el tercer capítulo! ¿Qué os ha parecido? En este he querido mostraros más a Rukia, donde vive y que hace. ¿Quién es la persona que está en el hospital? ¿Por qué no se habla con el hermano?

Rukia tiene veinte años, ya que la mayoría de edad en Japón son veinte no? Si no es así decírmelo por favor :) Y como veis Rukia no le ha dado muchas vueltas a la edad de Ichigo xD si hubiera tenido catorce o así, alomejor, aunque en el manga con quince años ya aparece muy desarrollado y no hablemos de Chad xD

En este capítulo he puesto la tan conocida canción de Nina Simone, muy sensual. A Rukia le ha gustado eso de desnudarse sabiendo que nuestro Ichigo no le quitaba el ojo de encima jaja En mi historia, la shinigami es una pervertida :P

Que os parece el Urahara x Yourichi? A mí me encanta!

Bueno lectores, si queréis hacerme saber que os está gustando o para cualquier cosa ya sabéis: Review! y me haréis muy feliz :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente, (que nuestra parejita ya tienen sus números de teléfono jeje)

Besos! kiss kiss :)


	4. Atracción sexual

¡Hola a todos! Os presento el nuevo capítulo con un título muy sugerente! jejeje

Tengo que decir que estoy súper contenta de la aceptación de esta historia :) Me alegro mucho que os guste ya que yo me lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiéndola :D

WOW! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows! Leer vuestros comentarios me animan muchísimo a continuarla :)

-**darcy129 (**Ichigo le sigue mucho el rollo a Rukia xD**), Aki Kuchiki, ominonA (**Gracias! No puedo decir nada sobre eso jeje, me alegro haber captado tu atención :D**), Mei Fanel (**jajaja muchas gracias, y para eso pongo la música para que la imaginación vuele :P** ), Loen (**ya, a mí también me gustan, como que no va con ellos la cosa y luego no pueden quitarse de la cabeza lo que les interesa xD**), panxo .no .uzu (**gracias! Me alegro que te guste!**), misel-kuchiki (**más adelante sabremos quien es el del hospital y a Rukia parece que le encanta que Ichigo esté detrás de ella xD**), MargoM, DeathBerryxs, SangoSarait y yus yus (**Muchas gracias! Me encanta ponerla pervertida xD**).**

¡Espero que os guste el capítulo!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 4

.

ATRACCIÓN SEXUAL

.

La luz del sol entraba directamente por la ventana de la habitación, dándole a Ichigo en la cara y despertándolo. Se movía por la cama aún con los ojos cerrados escuchando el sonido de la televisión de la planta de abajo.

Abrió un solo ojo para mirar el reloj que tenía al lado. Eran las once y veinticinco. Se extrañó de que su padre no le hubiese despertado antes.

Gruñó y se desperezó, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

"El equipo de fútbol fue a entrenar con normalidad a pesar de las declaraciones de su entrenador.

Muchos dicen que…"

—Este equipo perderá en el siguiente partido —anunció Karin, que estaba sentada viendo la tele.

—No sé como te puede gustar tanto el fútbol, pon otra cosa —le pidió Yuzu desde la cocina.

—No, que quiero ver si hablan del campeonato —la morena volteó la cabeza al oír unos pasos por la escalera —. Buenos días Ichi-nii, ¿qué tal la resaca?

—Buenas —saludó con una mano despeinándose su cabello naranja con la otra —. No tengo resaca, yo no suelo beber tanto.

—¡Hola hermanito! Te he preparado el desayuno y lo he tapado para que no se enfríe —le dijo Yuzu con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Gracias Yuzu —le respondió igualmente con una sonrisa más pequeña.

—El viejo no te ha levantado hoy por qué ha habido una urgencia —le explicó Karin desde el sofá.

Ichigo se llevo la bandeja del desayuno a la mesa del comedor.

—Ya me preguntaba yo que hacía durmiendo tan tarde —se sentó en una de las sillas —. ¿Pero es grave? ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No, nos ha dicho que puede ocuparse él solo —le contestó Yuzu barriendo.

Ichigo asintió y empezó a comer mirando la televisión.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus pensamientos volaran hacia otro lado, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido por la noche.

Después de que Rukia le diera el número de teléfono, no volvieron a hablar otra vez. La veía a lo lejos charlar animadamente, reír con otros clientes y bailando encima de las plataformas.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era cuando ella le sonreía al pasar por su lado o cuando sus ojos se encontraban.

Aún no podía creerse que se atreviera a apretarla contra su cuerpo y menos que ella se dejara.

Ichigo sonrió de lado al recordar la atracción que hubo entre ellos y la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo para no besarla.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo del pijama y lo dejó encima de la mesa. Toqueteó la pantalla para ir a la agenda y buscar la letra 'e'.

'Enana mandona'. Así lo había guardado. Quiso poner también 'descarada' pero no le cabía.

Se preguntó si llamarla o ponerle algo.

—_Seguramente estará durmiendo _—miró el reloj y bufó — _y seguramente se creerá que estoy ansioso por verla, cuando no es verdad._

Dejó el móvil y siguió comiendo.

"Esto ha sido todo de los deportes, vamos ahora con la predicción del tiempo."

—Al final no han dicho nada —se quejó Karin.

Ichigo suspiró y volvió a mirar el teléfono. ¿A quien quería engañar? Lo agarró, apretó su nombre y empezó a teclear un mensaje.

'**Buenas enana, seguro que estarás durmiendo. Luego podríamos quedar…'**

Negó con la cabeza y lo borró, guardándoselo en el bolsillo.

—_No le voy a poner nada _—pensó levantándose y llevando la bandeja a la cocina —Voy a ducharme.

—Vale —le dijo Yuzu.

El pelinaranja subió por la escalera hasta llegar a su habitación. Volvió a sacar el móvil antes de quitarse el pantalón y la camiseta y abrir los cajones para coger la ropa limpia. Caminó hacia la puerta pero se paró.

—Joder.

Se acercó al escritorio y cogió otra vez el móvil.

'**Buenas enana, seguro que estarás durmiendo. Si quieres luego podemos quedar y dar una vuelta por ahí.'**

Lo acabó de escribir y lo leyó veinte veces antes de decidirse a enviarlo.

—Se va a reír de mí.

.

* * *

.

Rukia se levantó cuando sonó el despertador a las doce ya que hoy también iba a ir al hospital.

Ya estaba arreglada, con un vestido corto azul marino con escote redondo, ceñido en la parte de arriba y suelto de la cintura para abajo. Agradecía que aún seguía haciendo buen tiempo.

Se apoyó en la encimera pensando en lo que le había dicho el médico ayer y deseando que ese tratamiento fuese el definitivo. Él llevaba demasiado tiempo en coma después del accidente y ya era hora de que algo les indicara que iban por buen camino.

—_Tienes que despertar… _—pidió mentalmente como muchas otras veces había hecho sentada al lado de esa cama de hospital donde él estaba durmiendo.

La tostada saltó al acabar de calentarse y la puso en un plato junto a la mantequilla y la mermelada, para llevarla a la mesa.

Antes de sentarse fue hasta el móvil, que no lo había tocado desde que se levantó, y vio un icono que le indicaba que le había llegado un mensaje.

Rukia soltó una carcajada al ver de quien era.

—Vaya, vaya.

Enseguida le envió otro.

'**Hola fresita! Tienes ganas de verme?'**

.

* * *

.

Ichigo había acabado de ducharse y llevaba un rato sentado en su escritorio haciendo ejercicios y estudiando cuando sonó su móvil.

Abrió el mensaje y se rió.

—Sabía que iba a poner eso.

Mantuvo una sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía sentido mentir.

'**Claro que quiero verte, pero si tú no quieres ya nos vemos otro día'**

.

* * *

.

Rukia sonrió al leerlo mientras masticaba y bebía de su taza de café.

Ella también quería verlo y saber si era igual de interesante fuera del bar y si podía volver a notar esa atracción entre ellos dos. Aunque pensó que lo que estaría bien sería notar su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

'**Venga Ichiguito no te hagas el duro, si quieres quedamos para comer. Me apetece ir a comer hamburguesa al centro comercial' **

Miró la hora y se sorprendió. Tenía que correr si quería coger el bus. Acabó de comer rápido, bebiéndose lo que le quedaba de café de un trago y fue hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes.

Escuchó el sonido del mensaje al acabar pero no pudo pararse a leerlo y lo metió en el bolso. Salió de casa y bajó las escaleras sonando por todo el edificio el ruido que hacían sus tacones en el suelo.

Al salir por el portal siguió corriendo por la calle para llegar a la parada que estaba al girar la esquina y vio que el bus estaba parado. Enseguida movió el brazo para que no se fuera.

El conductor se quedó quieto esperando que ella entrara.

—Muchas gracias por esperar —agradeció Rukia respirando agitada.

—De nada —respondió el hombre secamente.

Pagó con la tarjeta del bus y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres. Sacó su móvil del bolso y volvió a sonreír al leer la respuesta de Ichigo.

'**Ok, a que hora?'**

Ella se lo pensó antes de contestar ya que aún tenía que ir al hospital.

'**Tengo que hacer unas cosas antes, te va bien a las tres?'**

No tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir el mensaje de Ichigo.

'**Sí, esta bien. Nos vemos allí'**

.

* * *

.

Una chica daba vueltas emocionada por su habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono con una amiga. Tenía el cabello de un color violeta recogido con una cinta amarilla y los ojos anaranjados.

—¡Voy a volver! —exclamó contenta.

—¿Vas a volver a Karakura, Senna? —se escuchó la voz esperanzada de la amiga por el auricular.

—¡Sí! —respondió dando un saltito en la moqueta de color crema —. Mi padre acabó el proyecto con la empresa y vamos a volver. ¿No estás contenta Nozomi? ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

—Claro que estoy contenta. Te echo de menos.

Senna se tiró encima de la cama mirando hacia el techo.

—Y yo a ti —suspiró y se quedó unos pocos segundos en silencio pensando antes de volver a hablar —. ¿Cómo está Ichigo?

—Bien, aunque ahora no le veo mucho ya que estamos en clases diferentes.

—¿Sabes si está con alguien?

—Que yo sepa, no. Siempre está con sus amigos. Pero, ¿por qué quieres saber si Ichigo está con alguien?

La joven se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo en el colchón y dirigió su mirada hacia un marco que tenía en una estantería de madera. Dentro había una foto donde salía ella abrazando a un chico con el pelo naranja y el ceño fruncido. Los dos sonreían a la cámara.

—Porque le sigo queriendo.

—Te dije que era mejor que lo olvidaras.

—¡No puedo olvidarlo! ¡Quiero estar con él!

—Él no va a querer y lo sabes.

Senna se sentó en la cama.

—Sé que hice las cosas mal pero quiero intentarlo. Ichigo es el mejor chico que he conocido y fue mi primer amor. Quiero volver con él —se abrazó a un cojín con forma de fresa—. ¿Crees que pensará en mi?

—No lo sé.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba sentado en un banco, en la entrada del centro comercial. Como era sábado no dejaba de pasar gente que venía a comer ahí. Familias con sus niños, parejas en una cita…

Echó otro vistazo a su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 15:17. Él había venido antes de la hora a pesar de no vivir muy lejos y esperaba que Rukia no tardara mucho en llegar.

Estaba entre nervioso y emocionado. Tenía ganas ya de verla y tenerla cerca aunque fuese sólo para hablar.

Como si la hubiera llamado, vio a lo lejos a esa morena que se metía en sus sueños. Desde donde estaba podía observarla bien ya que ella no se había percatado de él.

Le quedaba genial ese vestido. Sobretodo por qué le dejaba ver esas piernas blancas y brillantes que se moría por acariciar.

Al estar más cerca, Rukia esbozó una sonrisa al verlo, con una camiseta blanca con unas letras en la parte frontal que resaltaban el bronceado de su piel y unos tejanos azules donde colgaba una pequeña cadena plateada del cinturón.

Ichigo se levantó del banco.

—Hola.

—Hola, siento haber tardado, es que he venido en bus.

—No pasa nada, yo también acabo de llegar —le mintió —. ¿Vamos a por esa hamburguesa?

—Claro, tengo un hambre —le dijo haciendo una mueca y tocándose el estómago.

Los dos se rieron y entraron en el edificio dirigiéndose a la hamburguesería. Al llegar vieron que el local estaba lleno de gente y tuvieron que quedarse al final de la cola a esperar su turno.

—Pensaba que ibas a estar durmiendo hasta tarde —le dijo Ichigo.

—Si me quedara durmiendo hasta muy tarde no podría hacer nada durante el día.

—¿Y no estás cansada de estar trabajando todas las noches hasta las cinco?

—Al principio sí, pensaba que no lo aguantaría, pero luego le coges el ritmo y para mi es algo normal. Empecé a trabajar en enero cuando hice los veinte y ya parece que lleve una vida allí —habló Rukia acercándose los dos un poco más al mostrador —. ¿Y tú que? ¿Cómo van los estudios?

—Bien, aunque no lo parezca soy bastante bueno —se rascó la nuca ya que no le gustaba halagarse así mismo —. Quiero hacer las pruebas para ir a la universidad.

Volvieron a caminar.

—¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Medicina —le respondió y sonrió al ver la cara sorprendida de Rukia —. Mi padre es médico y tenemos una pequeña clínica en casa. Aunque lo negara de pequeño creo que siempre he querido estudiar eso.

La morena asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues espero que llegues a ser un buen médico.

—Gracias.

Se sonrieron y, después de un rato, al llegar al mostrador pidieron lo que querían. Lo pagaron, cogieron cada uno su bandeja y buscaron un sitio libre. Se sentaron en una mesa pequeña que encontraron, perfecta para ellos dos solos y empezaron a comer.

—¡Que buena está! —exclamó Rukia.

—¿No tienes que comer ensalada y esas cosas?

—Si Gin o Rangiku, que es su mujer, me vieran comer esta hamburguesa les daría algo. Pero como no están, aprovecho.

Ichigo se rió recordando que Gin era el dueño del bar.

—Lo mismo digo. Mi hermana siempre nos hace platos saludables y no nos deja comer este tipo de comida en casa.

Rukia cogió unas patatas fritas.

—¿Tienes una hermana?

—Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas mellizas, de doce años. Una se llama Yuzu, que es la que cocina, y la otra es Karin.

—Que monas —sonrió la morena.

—No se parecen en nada, ya no físicamente, ya que no son gemelas, pero de personalidad y carácter son muy diferentes —habló Ichigo antes de beber su coca-cola —. ¿Y tú tienes hermanos?

Rukia bebió de su vaso pensando que responder. No quería nombrar a su hermano, ya que por mucho que siempre le llamase así, no era su hermano verdadero. Sólo un ex cuñado.

—Tenía una hermana mayor, Hisana, pero murió hace dos años cuando yo tenía dieciocho.

—Siento haber preguntado.

La morena esbozó una sonrisa conciliadora.

—No lo sientas, tú no sabías nada. Me has preguntado igual que yo a ti —le dijo Rukia —. Gracias a una persona que estuvo conmigo en esos momentos, soy capaz de recordarla con una sonrisa. Aunque eso no quita que la eche de menos.

La bailarina no podía entender porque le estaba contando todo eso si lo acababa de conocer. Aunque quizá era por esos ojos cálidos que no dejaban de mirarla.

—Te entiendo perfectamente. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía siete años y mi padre, mis hermanas y yo aún la echamos de menos.

Ichigo intentaba recordar si alguna vez le había contado eso a alguien, que echaba de menos a su madre, sin ser preguntado, simplemente por la fluidez de la conversación.

No, a nadie.

Se sonrieron cálidamente, entendiendo el dolor del otro.

Charlaron de cosas triviales mientras comían. Al terminar salieron del centro comercial y empezaron a pasear por la calle. Iban caminando tranquilamente, disfrutando de la tarde y del buen ambiente que siempre se formaba alrededor suyo.

—Me sorprendió que pudieras hacer frente a Yammy.

—Bueno, no es la primera vez que peleaba. Siempre he sido de los que se han metido en peleas y más por que llamo la atención por el color de mi pelo —habló Ichigo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Es natural, ¿no?

—Sí, es mi color. Muchos se piensan que es teñido pero no lo es.

Un hombre que se acercaba caminando, al pasar por su lado, saludó a Rukia y ella hizo lo mismo.

—Ese hombre está casado y tiene tres niñas pequeñas, pero viene al bar siempre que puede —le susurró la morena cuando el hombre ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene tres niñas?

—Por que somos como psicólogas a veces, se ponen a hablar y hablar, a contarnos sus cosas y nosotras tenemos que escuchar y sonreír.

Ichigo iba a hablar cuando su móvil sonó. Vio en la pantalla que era Keigo.

—Hola Keigo, ¿qué pasa?

—Hola, nada llamaba para decir que hoy no puedo ir con vosotros al bar, vaya mierda.

Ichigo miró de reojo a Rukia, que sonrió al poder escuchar al que estaba en la otra línia. El pelinaranja se separó de ella para seguir hablando.

—¿Y eso?

—Mi hermana, que me ha pedido que la acompañe a no sé que sitio. Ahora se lo diré a Mizuiro. Vosotros vais a ir, ¿verdad?

Observó que la morena caminó hacia un banco y se sentó alzando una pierna encima de la otra esperando que él acabara. La falda se le subió un poco dejándole ver parte del muslo. Sólo con ese movimiento ya conseguía alterarlo.

—Sí, bueno, en eso habíamos quedado por la noche.

Rukia no se parecía a nadie que conociera. Podía estar hablando con ella horas y horas y sabía que no se cansaría. Igual que podía estar horas mirándola.

—Que os lo paséis bien, capullos con suerte.

—Adios Keigo.

Colgó y fue donde estaba Rukia, esperándolo con una sonrisa pícara y una ceja alzada.

—¿Vais a ir a Bleach todas las noches? —le preguntó la morena cuando él se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te molesta?

—Para nada, contra más clientes vengan más dinero para todos los que trabajamos allí.

Los ojos ámbar de Ichigo se movieron solos hacia los labios de Rukia. Llevaba deseando volver a besarla desde aquel primer beso sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? —le preguntó el pelinaranja volviendo la vista a sus ojos violetas.

Rukia sabía que es lo que quería Ichigo. Todo estaba yendo perfecto entre ellos, conversando normal y contándose cosas, pero la atracción que sentían por el otro se hacía visible a cada momento.

Le había pillado más de una vez mirándole los labios o el cuerpo al levantarse de la mesa donde comieron. Podía reconocer que eso le encantaba ya que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo.

—¿Qué me propones?

Ichigo se acercó un poco más inconscientemente y volvió a mirarle la boca. Ella se rió bajito antes de hablar.

—¿Quieres venir a mi piso? Vivo cerca de aquí. No es muy grande, mas bien pequeño, pero podemos… seguir charlando.

El ojimiel sentía todo su cuerpo acelerado.

—Vale.

.

* * *

.

Rukia abrió la puerta de su piso y pasó dentro dejando que Ichigo entrara tras ella. El joven se sorprendió al ver lo pequeño del lugar.

—Pensaba que ganabas más —le dijo observando la salita y la cocina.

La morena dejó el bolso y se quitó los tacones.

—Y gano bastante, pero tengo que pagar otras cosas. Para mí sola, ya me va bien —caminó hacia la cocina —. ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No, estoy bien —le respondió Ichigo mientras se sentaba en el sofá —. Es acogedor. Estoy acostumbrado a vivir en una casa pero estoy ahorrando para irme a vivir solo cuando empiece la universidad. Ya me iría bien un sitio así.

Rukia se puso un vaso de agua y se acercó a él.

—No sabía que trabajaras —se sentó a su lado dando un sorbo y lo dejó en la mesita que había enfrente del sofá.

—Voy buscando trabajitos para hacer —le dijo Ichigo pasando uno de los brazos por el respaldo del sofá, quedando los dos frente a frente —. No son gran cosa pero lo puedo compaginar con los estudios. A mi padre no le hace mucha gracia pero quiero independizarme.

—Es normal que quieras vivir solo.

—Ahora estoy con el equipo de baloncesto del instituto, me pagan por estar con ellos esta temporada.

—¿Te pagan por jugar en su equipo? —le preguntó Rukia subiendo sus piernas al asiento poniendo los pies debajo del trasero, acercándose un poco y empezando a coquetear —. Debes ser muy bueno entonces.

El pelinaranja al ver que ella se acercaba hizo lo mismo. El ritmo del corazón empezó a ir más rápido.

—Ven un día a verme a un partido y lo sabrás.

—Puede que lo haga —le sonrió la morena.

—Te avisaré en cuanto lo sepa y te estaré esperando —le dijo Ichigo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa ladeada que lo hacía ver más atractivo a los ojos de la morena.

—Aunque tendrías que ir sin camiseta para compensar que tú me veas todas las noches.

Ese ojimiel olía estupendamente. Se pasó la lengua por los labios al tener el rostro del chico tan cerca de ella.

—Te recuerdo que ya me viste sin camiseta.

Ichigo no podía más. La cercanía con esa mujer le iba a volver completamente loco y su entrepierna daba fe de ello. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, acercándose aún más a su boca.

—Era para limpiarte las manchas de sangre —le susurró sobre sus labios, compartiendo su aliento.

—Ya…

Acortaron la mínima distancia que los separaba y se besaron. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, el deseo y las ganas reprimidas desde la pasada noche hicieron su aparición, haciendo que abrieran sus bocas para entremezclar sus lenguas.

Ichigo le pasó las manos por la cintura y la apretó contra él, haciendo que ella pasara una pierna hacia el otro lado, sentándose encima a horcajadas.

Siguieron besándose hasta que no pudieron más y se separaron lo mínimo, apoyándose frente a frente y mirándose a los ojos velados por la excitación.

La morena agarró el final de la camiseta de Ichigo y se la subió para arriba. Éste al notarlo, alzó los brazos y dejó que se la quitara.

Notó alivio al estar sin ella, pero seguía con el cuerpo caliente. La sujetó por la nuca y la acercó para volver a besarla.

Rukia le acariciaba el torso y los abdominales como quiso hacer la primera vez que lo vio. La piel era suave y podía notar los músculos contrayéndose cuando pasaba los dedos por encima.

—Quítame el vestido —le ordenó mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Ichigo se rió.

—Mandona.

Pero como sabía desde el principio, no iba a ser él quien no hiciera lo que le mandaba. Agarró la falda y la fue subiendo hacia arriba. Ella alzó los brazos y se lo sacó por la cabeza.

Ichigo no podía ni pensar al tenerla encima de él, en ropa interior. No sabía que tocar primero. Si acariciarle las piernas o quitarle ese sujetador y lamerle los pechos o directamente tocarle el único sitio que aún no había visto. Su miembro le dolía de la presión.

Rukia se sentía humedecer por la mirada que le estaba echando Ichigo. Observaba como sus ojos ámbar la recorrían de arriba a abajo, calentándole la piel, sin ni siquiera tocarla.

Era igual que bailando en la barra. Emocionada por saber que este pelinaranja la estaba mirando, imaginándose las cosas que estaría pensando en esos momentos.

El rostro del joven se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo, decidiéndose a acariciar esas piernas que eran su perdición.

Ella jadeó cuando al moverse rozó su sensible entrepierna, aún tapada con la braguita de encaje blanco, sobre el bulto del áspero pantalón.

Ichigo le apretó el trasero haciendo que se rozara de nuevo para volver a oírla jadear.

De pronto, sonó el móvil de Rukia y los dos gruñeron por la interrupción.

—Espera Ichigo… tengo que… cogerlo.

La morena se levantó como pudo de encima de él con sus piernas débiles por el placer y se acercó a su bolso. No podía dejarlo pasar por si era del hospital.

Cuando vio el nombre en la pantalla, soltó una maldición. La iba a matar por interrumpirlos.

—Hola Nell, me pillas en un mal momento —apoyó la mano libre en la mesa de la cocina.

—¿Qué pasa?

Ichigo se levantó y se desabrochó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón, intentando aliviar un poco la presión. Se acercó a donde estaba ella y la abrazó por detrás.

—Digamos que no estoy sola —apretó su trasero contra el bulto de él como hizo por la noche y apoyó la espalda en su torso.

—Pillina, ¿con quien estás?

—Nell, ¿qué quieres? —le preguntó intentando no gemir cuando las manos de Ichigo le apretaron los pechos por encima del sujetador.

El pelinaranja se fascinó y se excitó aún más si podía de que le dejara tocarla mientras ella hablaba por teléfono. Le moldeaba esos pechos que cabían perfectamente en su mano como si nunca hubiese tocado ningunos. Deseaba tocarlos sin esa tela y poder apresar con los dedos sus pezones.

Ella se dejaba hacer, mojando más la ropa interior.

—Vale, no te voy a molestar mucho. Que me ha llamado Rangiku para decirme que hoy vayamos una horita antes para preparar algo especial que vienen unos de despedida de soltero. Le he dicho que yo te llamaría y te lo diría.

—¿A las nueve allí? —le preguntó dándose la vuelta y pasando un brazo por el cuello de Ichigo ya que no podía seguir manteniéndose en pie por el temblor de sus piernas. Él la sujetó por la cintura.

Los dos observaron el reloj digital que había en la salita. Eran las 8:35. Se miraron serios pensando en lo mismo. Ya era tarde y no podrían hacer lo que sus cuerpos les pedían.

—Sí, ya sé que es muy justo y muy repentino, pero ya sabes como son esas cosas. Me ha dicho que cenaremos algo en el bar.

Ichigo la alzó sin problemas y ella le envolvió la cintura con las piernas.

—Ya, no pasa nada. Otras veces también hemos tenido que ir antes por reservas en el último momento —le dijo a Nell, dejando que el pelinaranja la llevara de nuevo al sofá.

—Bueno nena, te dejo. Nos vemos luego. ¡Pásatelo bien!

Ichigo la dejó donde estaba antes, arrodillada en el asiento, y él se sentó a su lado suspirando y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldo.

—Hasta luego —se despidió y colgó. Lo dejó encima de la mesita junto al vaso antes de quedarse mirando a Ichigo en silencio mientras en su cabeza maldecía a los de la despedida de soltero.

—¿Tienes que entrar a las nueve? —le preguntó con los ojos cerrados, con el corazón latiendo rápidamente y con la erección en sus pantalones.

—Sí — le respondió desanimada ya que seguía excitada—. Tengo que ducharme y preparar la ropa que me voy a llevar — pensó en algo y se acercó más a él—. ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo y nos metemos mano?

Ichigo suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—Que bien suena eso, pero no creo que pueda aguantarlo.

Rukia también sonrió y le acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón.

—¿Por qué? —empezó a besarle el cuello —. ¿Por qué te gustaría meterme otra cosa?

Ichigo gruñó por la caricia y por esas ciertas palabras, pensando que no le cabía más descaro en ese pequeño cuerpo.

—Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo —le hizo saber volviendo la vista al techo dejando que la morena siguiera acariciándolo y fuera subiendo los besos por su mandíbula.

Aunque le doliera la entrepierna, se estaba demasiado bien ahí, dejándose acariciar.

—Pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así, vas a asustar a los vecinos —le habló y le dio un pequeño mordisco en la barbilla, hundiendo los dedos de la otra mano en el pelo naranja.

—Pues deja de tocarme y se me pasara —le dijo Ichigo con la voz ronca llevando la mano que estaba más cerca de ella, a su cintura.

—Es difícil dejar de hacerlo teniéndote a mi merced —comentó lamiéndole el labio inferior.

El pelinaranja abrió la boca para que la lengua de la morena se colara dentro. Dejaba que se paseara y se hiciese dueña de ella, encontrándose con la suya en el camino.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

—No te costará nada volver a tenerme a tu merced cuando tú quieras —le sujetó la nuca para volver a acercarla y juntar sus labios. Ahora quería ser él quien se hiciera con su boca.

Rukia alejó su mano del bulto en el pantalón, para no sucumbir a su deseo de introducirla por debajo del bóxer oscuro, y la llevó a la mejilla de Ichigo, sin separarse de él.

Sentía su húmeda entrepierna palpitar. Pensó que no tendrían que haber hablado tanto y le tenía que haber propuesto de venir a su casa antes. Pero el tiempo con él se le había pasado volando sin darse cuenta.

Se alejaron respirando por la boca y compartiendo el aliento. Ichigo miró detrás de ella el reloj digital.

—No te va a dar tiempo de ducharte.

La bailarina suspiró resignada antes de alejarse. Al pelinaranja le encantó darse cuenta que ella no quería separarse de él.

Se quedó sentado viendo como Rukia se iba a la que le pareció era su habitación. Echó un vistazo a su entrepierna deseando meter la mano y empezar a masturbarse. Tenía que calmarse.

Cuando la morena salió, llevaba en las manos una bolsa de deporte mediana y ropa. Agradeció que se hubiera puesto una bata y no caminara solamente con la ropa interior.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —le preguntó Ichigo cogiendo su camiseta y pasando la cabeza por el cuello.

Rukia dejó la bolsa encima de la mesa de la cocina y empezó a meter la ropa que se iba a llevar.

—No hace falta, está cerca de aquí. A veces, Renji viene a por mí y me lleva en coche. Es uno de los guardias, no sé si te acordarás. El pelirrojo que te sujetó a ti en la pelea.

—Ah sí, me acuerdo —le dijo Ichigo levantándose —. Me pareció verle unos tatuajes en la frente.

La morena se rió entrando de nuevo a la habitación y habló desde allí.

—Cuando le conocí ya los tenía. Una apuesta con un amigo o algo así.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Se quedó ahí parado en la salita pensando mientras se ponía bien el pantalón y se ataba el cinturón.

Lo que había ocurrido entre ellos había sido fantástico. Todo había ido sucediendo con sencillez, hablando de distintas cosas, contándose anécdotas y conociéndose mejor. No hubo ningún silencio incómodo ni nada parecido.

Y si Rukia no tuviera que irse a trabajar más pronto, ahora estarían follando en ese sofá o en la cama o donde fuese.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho cuando la vio por primera vez bailar en ese escenario, que iba a estar en su piso, enrollándose con ella, besándose todo lo que podían y más, se hubiese reído y hubiese pensado que era una estupidez, a parte de imposible.

Pero ahí estaba. Con aquella morena, que era capaz de excitarlo como nadie había hecho.

—Bueno, voy a darme una ducha rápida —dijo Rukia saliendo de su habitación con un sujetador y unas braguitas limpias en la mano. Los dejó en el baño antes de ir donde estaba él.

—Entonces, nos vemos allí —habló Ichigo con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Vale.

Se miraron a los ojos e Ichigo no sabía como despedirse. La morena se rió por lo bajito, como solía hacer, al ver lo indeciso que estaba y dio unos pasos, acercándose más a su cuerpo. Le parecía divertido.

—Que sepas que me has dejado muy insatisfecha, fresita —le agarró con los dedos el centro de la camiseta, jugando con la tela.

Ichigo sonrió internamente. Ahí estaba otra vez la descarada que le ponía demasiado. Agachó la cabeza para susurrarle al oído.

—Si no te tuvieras que ir no te dejaría así.

Rukia jadeó al notar el aliento de Ichigo en su oreja al estar aún sensible.

—Estamos en paz, ya que te he dejado igual.

—¿Qué crees que voy a hacer cuando llegue a casa?

La morena pasó los brazos por el cuello del chico que la estaba sobreexcitando.

—¿Vas a tocarte pensando en mí?

El ojimiel acercó su boca a la de ella.

—¿En quién quieres que piense sino es en ti, enana?

Juntaron sus labios de nuevo, reconociéndose una y otra vez. Rukia dejó que la lengua de él entrara en su boca libremente y la acariciara, maravillada de la fuerza de los brazos que la sujetaban por la cintura.

Separaron sus labios unos centímetros al necesitar respirar.

—Será mejor que te vayas —le dijo Rukia poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él para alejarlo. Podía sentir el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, que iba a la par que el suyo.

Ichigo suspiró y dio un paso hacia atrás, soltándola.

—Si, será lo mejor —sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo —. No vaya a ser que te lo haga encima de la mesa de la cocina.

Una corriente la traspasó, parando en su entrepierna, por las excitantes palabras. Ojala tuvieran tiempo de hacer lo que decía.

—Esa mesa es bastante resistente —le contó la morena.

Ichigo caminó hacia la puerta intentando relajarse y no ir hacia ella, quitarle esa bata y desnudarla por completo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

La miró antes de irse y vio que sonreía sensualmente.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡No me matéis! Que no se habrán acostado pero se han toqueteado a gusto estos dos xD Ichigo se está convirtiendo en un pervertido por culpa de Rukia jajaja ¿Qué os ha parecido el enrollamiento? ¡Van a salir ardiendo! :P

Ichigo se deja hacer tan pancho y Rukia se aprovecha, ¿Quién no? x'D

Este capítulo ha sido completamente IchiRuki, aunque he metido otros personajes. Senna y Nozomi, ¿qué pensáis de ellas? ¿Senna es una ex de Ichigo? ¿Su primer amor? ¿Qué pasó entre ellos?

¡Espero que os haya gustado! :D

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡la atracción sexual entre estos dos irá a más! Me encanta escribirlos en esas situaciones y no me voy a cortar jijiji

Besos y abrazos! :)


	5. Sexo

¡Hola a todos! Espero que estéis pasando una fantástica semana :)

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo con un título que habla por sí solo así que ya sabéis que vais a leer xD Quiero decir que es el primer lemmon que hago de Ichigo y Rukia y espero que me haya salido bien por que quiero hacer muchos más de estos dos jejeje

Como siempre muchas gracias a los favs y follows y a los que dejáis review y me animáis a continuar la historia :D

-**SangoSarait, joyanegra, misel-kuchiki** (jejeje creo que sólo podían hacer lo que he puesto en este capítulo para bajarse la calentura xD), **Chappy-san** (Si querías acción, en este la hay jaja y no es malo ser una pervertida, yo soy una y tengo varias cosas pensadas para Ichi y Rukia jiji), **Mei Fanel** (me alegro de haberte dejado alucinada jaja yo tmb quiero un Ichigo que se deje tocar como este xD si te haces bailarina yo tmb, a ver si encontramos alguno así jajaja), **JertalxD, Aki Kuchiki y nikita** (muchas gracias, espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo).

Bueno no entretengo más, ¡a leer! :D

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 5

.

SEXO

.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y el bar seguía lleno de gente. El público rompió en aplausos cuando acabó una de las muchas actuaciones de las bailarinas. Ichigo, Mizuiro y la pareja de éste también aplaudieron.

Las luces volvían a cambiar al igual que la música y cada uno volvía a lo suyo, bebiendo, riendo y contemplando a las exóticas mujeres bailar.

La pareja de Mizuiro se levantó de la silla y habló antes de alejarse.

—Voy al baño y nos vamos —le dijo al peliazul.

—Vale —le respondió viendo como se alejaba. Esa mujer era más mayor que él, pero siempre le habían gustado así. Cuando ya no pudo verla giró la cabeza hacia Ichigo—. Nosotros nos iremos ahora. ¿Tú te quedas?

El ojimiel lo pensó antes de responder.

—Sí, me quedaré un rato más.

—Te gusta la bailarina ¿verdad? La shinigami.

El pelinaranja rechistó y miró hacia otro lado.

—No te voy a contar nada para que luego lo vayas diciendo por ahí.

—No se lo voy a contar a nadie si me pides que no lo diga —le dijo Mizuiro sinceramente.

—Bah, tampoco es nada del otro mundo —se pasó una mano por el pelo y suspiró—. Sí me gusta… —recordó lo que había pasado entre ellos— y yo a ella. Nos atraemos bastante.

Mizuiro se alegró de que estuviera siendo sincero en esos temas y aprovechó para intentar sacarle más información.

—¿Y hasta donde ha llegado esa atracción?

Ichigo le sonrió de lado.

—No te pienso decir más.

El peliazul bufó. Sería raro que su amigo le contara más cosas.

Su pareja vino y, despidiéndose, se fueron. Ichigo se dejó caer por el respaldo de la silla pensando que él también tendría que irse. No había podido hablar con Rukia o por lo menos poder verla más cerca. Había estado demasiado liada con el grupo de hombres de la despedida de soltero en la parte de arriba, en la zona reservada, y sólo fue capaz de verla cuando bajaba a la barra a por algo de beber.

No podía quitársela de la cabeza y menos después de haberse enrollado con ella y haber estado a punto de algo más.

Una bailarina se acercó a Ichigo y le pasó los brazos por el pecho desde detrás.

—¿Qué hace un chico guapo como tú solo en un sitio como este? —le preguntó. Se separó, Caminó moviendo las caderas seductoramente y subió a una plataforma vacía que estaba cerca de él—. ¿Quieres que baile para ti?

El pelinaranja vio que empezaba a bailar alrededor de la barra y observó que algunos hombres se acercaban donde estaba ella.

Se sentó mejor en la silla y la contempló moverse y rotar con la barra entre las piernas. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se soltó el sujetador, dejándolo caer al suelo.

Era imposible no sentir nada por esa mujer, que se tocaba sus grandes pechos haciendo sudar a los hombres que la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pestañear. Habría que ser de piedra para que no le excitara lo que sus ojos ámbar veían.

Sin embargo, su mente también pensaba que estaría mucho mejor que fuese la enana descarada quien estuviera ahí bailando, enfrente de él, tocándose sin pudor.

Que ganas tenía de volver a besarla y tenerla cerca.

.

* * *

.

Rukia y Nell estaban retocándose y hablando en el vestuario cuando entró Rangiku.

—Chicas, como habéis venido una hora antes, ya podéis iros —les avisó.

—¡Gracias! —agradecieron contentas las dos a la vez.

Cuando la rubia se fue ajetreada por el trabajo que había siempre en el bar todos los fines de semana, empezaron a quitarse el uniforme para cambiarse por la ropa con la que habían venido.

—Venga, sígueme explicando lo de Ichigo —le pidió Nell quitándose el sujetador de lentejuelas.

—Ya te lo he contado —se rió la morena bajándose la falda.

—Pero yo quiero detalles morbosos.

—No hay detalles de esos. Sólo besos con lengua y tocamientos por encima de la ropa.

La peliverde se puso una camiseta que le transparentaba todo. Pero a ella le daba igual.

—¿Y cómo besa? —le preguntó y sonrió al ver como ella suspiraba.

—Genial, solo de pensarlo me pongo mala —le respondió Rukia mirando a su amiga como estaba atenta a lo que le contaba. Le hizo gracia lo cotilla que era y continuó—. Cuando le toqué, estaba durísimo.

—Mmm, vamos que Ichigo estaba más que preparado para follar contigo.

—Y yo también lo estaba —le confesó la morena subiéndose un pantalón de chándal largo de color azul marino.

—¿Y cómo pudisteis separaros? Por qué yo soy tu y no hay quien me separe de un chico así ni con agua caliente.

—Por que hubiera llegado tarde al trabajo —negó con la cabeza antes de pasarla por el cuello de una camiseta ancha—. Todo por culpa de esos gilipollas de la despedida de soltero.

Nell soltó una carcajada al oírla abrochándose los tejanos.

—Tendrías que haberte visto la cara cuando uno de los chicos ha dicho que fue él el que había hecho la reserva.

Rukia también se rió.

—Le tendría que haber dicho… —alzó las cejas y con una sonrisa fingida y una voz fina continuó— ¿Fuiste tú él de la reserva? Ah, pues muchas gracias por joderme el polvo.

Las dos se rieron mientras guardaban la ropa del trabajo cada una en su bolsa de deporte.

—Pero volviendo al tema de Ichigo —dijo Nell—. Dice mucho de él que se hubiera controlado y no se hubiese tirado encima de ti.

—Ya —asintió Rukia—. A otro le hubiera dado igual. Te la meto dos o tres veces, rapidito y se acabó.

—Sin importarle si tú llegas o no —la peliverde se miró en el espejo y se arregló un poco el cabello con los dedos—. Entonces, ¿vas a quedar con él? Me parece que le he visto antes de entrar al vestuario.

—Sí, le preguntaré ahora.

—¿Quieres que os lleve yo?

Rukia cogió su móvil y la bolsa.

—¿Enserio? Gracias guapa, eres un sol. Le tengo que decir a Renji que salgo antes.

Nell se pasó las tiras de la bolsa por el brazo y salieron las dos del vestuario. Caminaron por el pasillo hasta las cortinas moradas.

—Yo voy a despedirme de unos amigos —le dijo la peliverde cuando estaban fuera —. Nos vemos luego.

—OK —le dijo Rukia escribiendo un mensaje en el móvil

"Acércate a la puerta de los vestuarios"

Se lo mandó a Ichigo y se fue corriendo hacia el lugar donde solía estar Renji.

Su amigo siempre la llevaba a casa en su coche cuando acababan a las cinco para que no tuviera que ir sola por la calle a esas horas. Le tenía que avisar que se iba antes y que la llevaría Nell para que no se preocupara.

El pelirrojo al verla con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta se sorprendió y se acercó a ella.

—¿Te vas? —le preguntó.

—Sí, como hemos venido una hora antes, nos ha dicho Rangiku que nos podemos ir ya.

—Pero yo no acabo hasta las cinco, no te irás sola caminando, ¿no? —cuestionó preocupado.

—Me lleva Nell hasta mi casa —le respondió Rukia y le dio un abrazo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Renji la levantó un poco del suelo haciendo reír a la morena. La dejó en el suelo y se sonrieron.

—Nos vemos mañana pequeña.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo se levantó y fue hacia donde estaban los vestuarios. Cuando llegó a las cortinas moradas, se extrañó de que no hubiera nadie, pero no tardó en ver a Rukia llegar. Inmediatamente hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que no llevaba el uniforme del bar.

—¿Qué haces vestida así?

—Me han dicho que ya me puedo ir —le contestó Rukia y cambió de tema—. Pensé que ya no estarías aquí. Me ha sorprendido verte hasta tan tarde.

—Bueno, como es fin de semana puedo estar más tiempo.

La morena miró para los lados para ver si había algún cliente cerca que pudiera escuchar la conversación. No quería que nadie oyese que estaba invitando a ese chico a pasar la noche con ella.

—Entonces no tienes prisa por volver a casa, ¿no?

Ichigo alzó una ceja imaginándose por donde estaba tirando aquella pregunta.

—Depende de lo que tengas pensado.

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa pícara y dio unos pasitos para estar más cerca de él y así no tener que gritar por la música tan alta que había.

—Tenía pensado… seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo en el sofá y llegar hasta el final.

El ojimiel respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado pensando que esto no era nada bueno para su salud. Entre las palabras, que prometían una noche de sexo, el olor a jazmín y los ojos violetas, que brillaban con las luces del local, estaba volviéndose loco. Todo en unos pocos segundos.

La morena seguía sonriendo observando a Ichigo y viendo lo tenso que se estaba poniendo. Lo quería en su cama.

Volvió a echar un vistazo alrededor y se alegró de que cada uno fuese a lo suyo para así poder seguir hablando con él, ya que le ponía muchísimo.

—¿Qué me dices, fresita? ¿Quieres estar entre mis piernas? —le preguntó descarada, conteniéndose de pegarse a él y tocarle aunque fuera por encima de la ropa.

Ichigo tragó saliva y conectó su mirada con la de ella. Su corazón se aceleraba y su sangre viajaba hacia un mismo lugar. ¿Qué si quería? Desde el minuto uno envidió a aquella barra metálica por estar en el sitio que él deseaba estar.

—¿Me quieres ahí, enana? —le siguió el juego que les estaba calentando a los dos.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior seductoramente antes de responder.

—Claro que sí… pero esta vez los dos desnudos.

Él suspiró por la respuesta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos para que no se le notara la erección que empezaba a tener. Sin embargo, le gustó que Rukia mirara hacia abajo y se diera cuenta de que la intentaba disimular.

Iba a decirle algo cuando una mujer peliverde se acercó hacia ellos.

—Rukia, ¿nos vamos? —miró al chico que estaba a su lado y lo reconoció por el color de pelo—. ¡Ichigo, encantada de conocerte por fín!

La morena se rió.

—Ichigo te presento a Nell, la arrancar.

—Encantado —iba a darle la mano cuando la bailarina le abrazó efusiva, aplastando sus pechos contra él. Ichigo curvó un poco la espalda para que no notara el bulto en sus pantalones.

—¡Que guapo eres! —exclamó Nell encantada tocándole los hombros y el torso—. ¡Que fuerte estás, madre mía!

El pelinaranja se sonrojaba mientras intentaba apartar las manos de esa mujer que movía las manos por todos los sitios. Rukia solo podía reírse ante el espectáculo de esos dos.

—¡Que no me toques!

—Que culo más prieto.

—¡Alejate de mí!

—Y esta tableta de chocolate…mmm

—¡Vale ya! —la apartó con la cara roja y poniéndose bien la chaqueta y la camiseta que se habían descolocado por el manoseo.

Nell soltó unas carcajadas.

—Lo siento, guapo. Es que Rukia me ha hablado de ti, pero no pensé que serías tan atractivo.

Ichigo carraspeó y miró a la bajita.

—¿Se puede saber que le has contado?

Ésta simplemente le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que no hiciera caso a Nell.

—Bueno chicos, ¿al final que? —preguntó la peliverde.

—No sé, aún no me ha respondido —le dijo la morena mirando a Ichigo—. ¿Te vienes a mi casa? Puedes quedarte a dormir allí si quieres.

El joven bufó, soltando todo el aire que tenía retenido, para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Menudas, estas dos. Dios las cría y ellas se juntan.

—Claro —le respondió, deseando estar con ella a solas.

.

* * *

.

Renji observaba el local y a la gente apoyado en una pared con las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía que estar atento a cualquier problema que pudiera surgir o que pusiera en peligro a las mujeres que ahí trabajaban.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que una camarera se acercaba a donde estaba él. Llevaba una copa en la bandeja y se la ofreció con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Hola Renji, he pensado que tendrías sed.

—Muchas gracias guapa —la cogió y le dio un sorbo.

—Pronto van a ser las cinco, ¿quieres venir luego a mi casa? Podríamos pasar un buen rato.

Renji esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lo siento nena, pero hoy estoy muy cansado.

La camarera hizo una mueca disgustada.

—Oh que pena… y yo que me había comprado lencería para que me la vieras y me dieras tu opinión.

—Ya lo hice el otro día, ¿no?

—Esta es nueva —se acercó un poco más a él y le susurró—. Y casi toda transparente.

Renji suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

—No me digas esas cosas —la miró a los ojos—. Pero es enserio, en cuanto me siente voy a caer rendido. ¿Otro día dejarás que te contemple con esa lencería transparente?

La mujer se lamió los labios mirando los masculinos. Tenía ganas de pasar otra noche con él pero si estaba cansado no había más remedio que dejarlo.

—Claro, otro día entonces. Me lo apunto —le sonrió y se alejó con la bandeja.

Ikkaku se acercó a Renji cuando ella se fue.

—¿Hoy no vas a hacer el salto del tigre?

—No, estoy muy cansado. Solo quiero dormir.

Su compañero se apoyó en la pared como él sin dejar de observar el bar en todo momento.

—Por lo menos no tienes que llevar a Rukia a casa y puedes irte a la tuya directamente —opinó Ikkaku.

—Si tuviera que llevarla no pasaría nada, yo ni salgo del coche. Además no vive muy lejos de aquí.

—La he visto en el coche de Nell.

—Sí, la ha llevado ella.

—Había un chico en la parte de atrás.

Renji giró la cabeza para mirarle el perfil.

—Algún ligue de Nell —supuso el pelirrojo.

—O de Rukia.

Volvió la vista al frente.

—Puede ser. Aunque Rukia no es de las que suben un tío a su casa la primera noche.

—Alomejor ya lo conocía.

—Nos solemos contar ese tipo de cosas y que yo recuerde no me ha dicho nada de ningún rollo o de algún chico que le guste.

—¿Ella sabe lo tuyo con algunas mujeres?

—Claro que lo sabe —le contestó y le volvió a mirar—. Ikkaku —le llamó para que se girara hacia él. Cuando lo hizo, le habló—. Rukia y yo somos amigos, nada más.

—Bueno, a ti antes te gustaba —le recordó.

—Tú lo has dicho, antes. Ahora no hay nada de eso.

Ikkaku levantó las manos.

—Vale, vale, a mi no me importa, pero si Rukia aparece con alguien cuando celebre mi cumpleaños, no quiero caras largas, ¿entendido?

—Joder, yo no pongo caras largas —le dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Si Rukia va con alguien pues muy bien, es su vida, que haga lo que quiera.

Ikkaku solamente asintió con la cabeza haciendo que se formara un pequeño silencio entre ellos, que enseguida se rompió cuando Renji volvió a hablar.

—Bueno al final, ¿que harás en tu cumpleaños? ¿Lo harás el nueve u otro día?

—Lo haré el viernes. Os invitaré a vosotros y a algunos amigos a mi casa, tranquilitos, con la piscina climatizada, el jacuzzi… Tengo habitaciones de sobra así que quien quiera, puede quedarse a dormir, no hay problema.

—Los que puedan claro. Porque tú te has pedido el día libre pero los que trabajamos aquí tenemos que venir a currar.

—Bueno, pues luego volvéis y se acabó. Estaremos de fiesta aún seguro.

Renji soltó unas carcajadas.

—Conociéndote, seguro que estarás más borracho que cualquiera.

—Será lo bueno de estar en mi casa, que podré ponerme hasta arriba de todo.

Los dos se rieron hasta que Gin pasó por el lado carraspeando, recordándolos con ese simple gesto que tenían que estar vigilando, y se callaron inmediatamente. Se sonrieron y se alejaron para continuar con su trabajo.

.

* * *

.

Nell los dejó en el edificio donde vivía Rukia y se despidió de ellos. La morena abrió el portal y subieron las escaleras hasta la segunda planta.

Al llegar a la puerta de su piso, Rukia iba a meter la llave en la cerradura cuando sintió como Ichigo se pegaba detrás de ella.

—Creo que te está gustando mucho esta postura Ichiguito —le susurró cerrando lo ojos y dejando que la sujetara por la cintura.

Él se estaba asombrando de la confianza que tenía con Rukia ya que su cuerpo se movía solo.

—Me encanta como te aprietas contra mi… —le habló en el oído y subió las manos hasta sus pechos para tocárselos, notando el sujetador debajo de la camiseta— y dejas que te toque.

Rukia jadeó restregando su trasero contra la erección de Ichigo, agradeciendo la tela del pantalón de chándal que la dejaba sentirlo mejor. En esos momentos sería capaz de hacerlo allí mismo, en el pasillo que a esas horas estaba completamente vacío y oscuro.

Pero lo mejor sería entrar. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Dentro voy a dejar que me toques todo el cuerpo —le susurró.

Ichigo gruñó por lo bajo.

—Abre la puerta —le ordenó separándose un poco, haciendo que la morena se riera.

—¿Quién es el mandón ahora?

Abrió la puerta y pasaron los dos adentro. Ichigo se quitó la chaqueta viendo como ella cerraba y dejaba la bolsa en el suelo. Se miraron a los ojos y él se sacó la camiseta antes de acercarse donde ella estaba.

—Ven aquí… —le dijo Ichigo cogiéndole el final de su camiseta y elevándola para quitársela.

Rukia, cuando le quitó la prenda, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y él la alzó juntando sus labios y enredando sus lenguas.

La morena hundió sus dedos en el cabello naranja mientras sentía las manos de Ichigo apretarle las nalgas. Le mordió el labio inferior para separarse un poco y poder hablar.

—Vamos a la cama —le dijo llevando su rostro al cuello bronceado para lamerlo.

Ichigo caminó con ella dirigiéndose a la habitación por donde había visto salir y entrar a la bailarina por la tarde. Al llegar al cuarto solo iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, la dejó estirada encima del colchón y él se quedó de pie para bajarle el pantalón por los tobillos.

—Espero satisfacerte, shinigami —habló el ojimiel contemplando las piernas que finalmente quedaron descubiertas.

—Mmm… yo también lo espero —le hizo saber acariciándole con un pie los abdominales.

Se desabrochó el cinturón al igual que el botón del pantalón y se bajó la cremallera sin dejar de mirarla en todo momento. Se quitó los zapatos y dejó la prenda en el suelo junto al pantalón de ella.

Rukia se mordió el labio inferior observando lo que Ichigo iba mostrando al quitarse la ropa. Estaba buenísimo y más que deseable con el bulto tapado ahora sólo con el bóxer oscuro.

—Retiro lo de Ichiguito, fresita.

Se subió de rodillas al colchón sonriendo halagado y complacido de que ella abriera las piernas para él. Los dos gimieron cuando sus partes sensibles se tocaron y volvieron a besarse.

La bailarina le envolvió las caderas con las piernas para apretarlo más y jadeó al empezar Ichigo un vaivén contra su húmeda entrepierna.

Rukia curvó un poco la espalda y se llevó las manos al enganche del sujetador.

—¿Quieres tocármelas… sin esto estorbando?

Ichigo tragó saliva y dirigió la mirada a sus pechos.

—Me muero de ganas…

La morena se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo, dejando que Ichigo la mirara y acercara una mano hasta ellas al estar aguantando su peso con el otro brazo.

El pelinaranja se mojó los labios sintiendo pinchazos en su miembro al tenerlas tan cerca, desnudas, después de haberlas visto de lejos. Ahora podría tocarlas y pasarles la lengua cuanto quisiera.

Acogió uno con su mano y le apretó con los dedos un hinchado pezón haciéndola gemir sonoramente. acercó su rostro y le pasó la lengua, lamiéndoselo y estirándolo con los dientes sin hacerle daño.

—Ah..Ichi..go —le sujetó la cabeza para que continuara y siguiera haciéndolo, ahora con el otro pecho.

Al notar como el pelinaranja balanceaba más rápido sus caderas, Rukia llevó sus manos hacia su trasero y las metió por debajo del bóxer para apretárselo.

Ichigo jadeó y levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa pícara.

—Que yo sepa… no te he dejado que me toques el culo —le recordó la conversación que tuvieran en el baño del bar.

Rukia sonrió igual.

—Estoy en todo mi derecho de hacerlo.

Él bajó la cabeza para lamerle el cuello mientras viajaba la mano libre por su vientre plano. Quería tocarla en el único sitio que aún no conocía. Pasó la mano por encima de la braguita y notó lo húmeda que estaba.

Todo su ser se emocionó al saber que estaba así por él.

—Oh, Rukia…

La morena le agarró el brazo y lo guió para que metiera la mano por dentro.

—Tócame, Ichigo —le pidió sintiendo como un dedo se colaba en su interior con mucha facilidad—. ¡Mmmm!

Éste respiraba por la boca sin perder detalle del rostro contraído por el placer de la morena e hizo lo mismo con otro dedo. Empezando a entrar y a salir lentamente.

Rukia no paraba de gemir hasta que Ichigo no pudo aguantarlo más y se apartó lo suficiente para quitarse el bóxer y acabar de desnudarla a ella.

La morena se giró hacia un lado y abrió uno de las cajones de la mesita de noche sintiendo su interior palpitar.

—Aquí… hay condones.

—Yo he traído —haciendo el movimiento de levantarse para coger su pantalón que descansaba en el suelo.

—Da igual —sacó uno de la caja y se sentó como pudo para ponérselo.

Ichigo se quedó de rodillas en el colchón mirando como ella le ponía el preservativo, acariciándole de paso su erecto miembro. Rukia deseó llevárselo a la boca pero pensó que ya lo haría en otra ocasión. Elevó sus ojos violetas, le pasó los brazos por el cuello y se echó hacia atrás con él encima.

Se besaron apasionadamente mientras la penetraba. Los dos gimieron de placer. Una por sentirlo llenándola en su interior y él por las paredes que lo acogieron y lo apretaron.

El deseo que les recorría era inmenso y enseguida empezaron a moverse. Ichigo sabía que no aguantaría mucho por haberse estado reteniendo todo el tiempo pero deseaba hacerla llegar al orgasmo antes que él.

Con el pulgar buscó su clítoris y lo acarició, viendo como Rukia se retorcía debajo de su cuerpo. Le pareció preciosa con esa boquita abierta y mechones del cabello oscuro pegados al rostro por el sudor.

Esa mujer era lo más erótico que había visto en toda su corta vida.

Sus caderas se acompasaban aumentando la velocidad y la intensidad de las embestidas. La habitación se llenaba de gemidos y gruñidos entrecortados mientras seguían follando sin parar.

—¿Te… gusta… Rukia? —le preguntó Ichigo deseando oír de su voz lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos.

—Sí… ¡no pares!…

La morena se sujetó a su ancha espalda y le arañó con las uñas sin querer para poder soportar las corrientes que cruzaban por su cuerpo. Quería que eso durara para siempre.

El pelinaranja se incorporó y la levantó del trasero haciendo que la penetración fuese más honda. Apretó los dientes cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose de ese calor que lo abrazaba y lo engullía sin piedad. Eso sí que era el paraíso.

Rukia quería levantarse y ponerse encima de él, pero estaba tan cansada y el placer en esa postura era tan grande que lo único que quería hacer era gemir y dejar que el orgasmo se acercara rápidamente.

Solo faltaron unas cuantas embestidas más para que el clímax la atravesara por completo, haciendo que Ichigo llegara también al sentir como sus paredes se estrechaban al contraerse.

Los dos gimieron satisfechos al sentirlo y el pelinaranja salió de ella y se dejó caer a su lado en la cama al no poder seguir sosteniendo su propio peso.

Respiraban agitados por la boca y con los ojos cerrados intentando que sus corazones se calmaran y dejaran de latir tan rápido, sintiendo aún pequeños espasmos del dulce orgasmo.

Cuando pudo moverse, Ichigo se quitó el condón y después de hacerle un nudo, lo tiró en una pequeña papelera que había visto en una esquina.

Se volvió a estirar en el colchón agotado, tapando a los dos con la manta que estaba a sus pies, y observó que Rukia se había quedado dormida. Pronto sus cansados párpados se cerraron, durmiéndose junto a ella.

.

* * *

.

A primera hora de la mañana, unos camiones de mudanza se pararon en una casa en el mismo vecindario donde vivía Ichigo.

Los trabajadores empezaron a sacar los muebles y los iban metiendo en la vivienda, dejándolos donde los dueños les iban indicando.

—Eso dejarlo allí, en esa habitación —le dijo una mujer.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —suspiró el marido sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—¡Mamá, papá, voy a salir a dar una vuelta! —exclamó una chica con el pelo violeta desde la puerta.

—¡Vale Senna!

Ésta salió esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Estaba muy contenta por volver a estar en su casa y en Karakura. Respiró hondo el aire fresco que había en ese barrio, nada comparado al aire de la capital.

Saludó alegremente a una anciana que estaba cuidando de sus flores.

—Hola señora!

—¡Senna! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Nos hemos vuelto a mudar y volvemos a vivir en nuestra casa. Doy gracias a mis padres que no la vendieran.

—Que bien, luego me pasaré para saludarlos —le dijo la mujer y cortó una flor de su jardín—. Toma, para ti.

Senna la cogió.

—Muchas gracias —le agradeció y después de despedirse, continuó caminando.

Olió la flor y sonrió al recordar como Ichigo y ella solían pasear por estas calles.

**FLASHBACK**

Un chico y una chica de quince años paseaban cogidos de la mano después de las clases. Era primavera y hacía un día estupendo.

—Pronto será nuestro aniversario, podríamos hacer algo especial —sugirió Senna entrelazando sus dedos con los de su novio.

—¿Cómo que? —le preguntó Ichigo.

— No sé, quizá podría decirle a mis padres que se fueran a pasar la noche fuera y podríamos cenar en mi casa los dos solos.

—No creo que a tus padres les haga gracia eso.

—¡Que va! Les caes muy bien. Yo lo intentaré y si no nos dejan pues… quedamos por la tarde y tomamos algo —apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo—. Mientras me des mi regalito, seré feliz. Yo ya tengo el tuyo.

El pelinaranja se rió.

—¿Ya lo tienes? Pero si falta una sema… —no pudo acabar de hablar ya que Senna de repente se puso delante de él parándole el paso y envolviéndole el cuello con sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Te quiero Ichigo. ¿Y tú a mi?

El joven miró hacia otro lado sonrojado. Aún no se acostumbraba a eso.

—Ya lo sabes.

Senna infló las mejillas.

—Dímelo, nunca me lo dices.

El ojimiel suspiró resignado y la miró a los ojos. Ella lo observaba esperanzada y por mucho que no fuese propio de él decir esas cosas, en ese momento quiso hacerlo.

—Yo también te quiero Senna.

La chica sonrió feliz y acercaron sus rostros para besarse.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Sus pasos la llevaron a la casa de Ichigo. Tuvo la tentación de picar para poder verle pero pensó que aún estaría durmiendo.

—Pronto te veré Ichigo —susurró Senna—. Y pienso recuperarte.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! jejeje ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se han podido desahogar a gusto después de tanta tensión entre ellos xDD Espero que me haya salido bien, quería que diera la sensación de que estaban teniendo sexo y nada más, ya que no hay amor entre estos dos para que haya romanticismos jeje (aún) xDD

Ha vuelto a salir Senna y viene con intenciones de recuperar a Ichigo, ¿qué pasará cuando la vea? ¿Él la recuerda? ¿Volverá con ella?

¿Qué pasará en el próximo capítulo con Ichigo y Rukia después de haber pasado la noche juntos? Yo os lo diré... esto ha sido sólo el principio jiji

Besos y abrazos! Nos leemos! :D


	6. Amigos con derechos

¡Hola a todos! Sé que he tardado pero para compensar este capítulo es el más largo de todos jeje espero que me perdonéis :D

Como siempre, quiero agradecer a la gente que se anima a dejar un review, fav y follows ya que sin ellos no habría más capítulos y aquí se acabaría xD

-**SangoSarait, shinigamiblack, misel-kuchiki** (habrá más lemon y espero que me salgan bien xD y Senna viene con ganas de guerra jeje), **Aki Kuchiki, Loen** (la zorra de Senna viene para quedarse xD pero no te preocupes que nuestra pareja irá avanzando :D), **nikita** (en la reunión familiar leyendo mi lemon, que vergüenza jaja espero que este tmb lo disfrutes ^^), **Mei Fanel** (gracias!:D ya, eso es lo malo, que Senna viene a joder xD y lo hará ya lo verás jeje), **JertalxD, galaxydragon y saorii28.**

Aviso que en este también hay lemon y creo que en todos los capítulos que haga pondré siempre algo picante, ya sea lemon, lime o lo que surja xDD.

Bueno, espero que os guste el nuevo capítulo :D ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 6

.

AMIGOS CON DERECHOS

.

Yuzu se levantó, igual que Karin, y bajaron las dos a la cocina para desayunar donde ya estaba su padre. La castaña llevaba el rostro preocupado.

—Ichinii no vino a dormir… ¿y si le ha pasado algo? —preguntó angustiada.

—Es mayor, se habrá quedado a dormir en casa de alguien —respondió la morena.

Isshin se rió.

—Estará en casa de alguna chica. Ese es mi Ichigo —dijo el orgulloso padre asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yuzu empezó a hacer el desayuno.

—Ichinii no tiene novia.

—Habrá ligado como un buen Kurosaki y ahora se estará levantando con una chica al lado.. —puso cara de pervertido— los dos desnudos.

Karin le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Cállate, no quiero imaginar eso!

.

* * *

.

Pasado unas horas, Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente. Se despertó desorientado al no reconocer el lugar pero cuando giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda y la vio, recordó donde estaba. Había pasado la noche con aquella morena, que dormía a su lado, y estaba en su casa.

Se sentó en el colchón y estiró la espalda y los brazos. Suspiró y volvió a mirar a Rukia. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la manta cubría su desnudez. No podía dejar de mirarla. Era la tentación personificada y más sabiendo que apartando esa manta, la tendría desnuda otra vez enfrente de él.

Aún podía sentir su suave piel en la palma de las manos, su sabor en los labios y su cálida humedad en su miembro.

Se habían acostado y había tenido un sexo estupendo con ella. Intentó recordar si alguna vez en la que se había acostado con alguna chica, había sentido las ganas de hacerlo una y otra y otra y otra vez como le pasaba con Rukia. Pero por mucho que recordase, nunca había sentido eso.

Solo había pasado una noche con esa enana y ya sabía que podría hacerse un adicto al sexo si era con ella. Quería hacerle de todo, oírla gemir de placer y que no acabase todo en cuanto saliera de ese pequeño piso.

El pelinaranja bufó despeinándose con la mano su ya de por si cabello revuelto. Se levantó desnudo y fue hacia el baño, que supuso era el único sitio donde no había estado.

Rukia se movió despertándose de su sueño por el movimiento del colchón. Arqueó la espalda antes de abrir sus ojos violetas y al moverse, la manta dejó de cubrirle los pechos. Pasó sus manos por encima de ellos extrañándose de estar desnuda.

Se sentó tapándose, viendo su ropa y la de un chico tirada por el suelo desperdigada y escuchó el ruido del agua del grifo viniendo del baño.

Como un flash le vino a la cabeza los recuerdos de la noche. Sonrió al recordar que Ichigo y ella se habían acostado y como no se acordaba de más, supuso que luego cayeron rendidos del cansancio.

Ichigo apareció en el umbral de la habitación y se sorprendió de verla despierta.

—Buenos días —le saludó el ojimiel, olvidándose completamente de que iba desnudo.

La morena paseó su mirada rápidamente por aquel atractivo cuerpo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Admiró esas piernas tonificadas y bronceadas, y sobretodo la V de los oblicuos que la dejaban viajar hasta su miembro. Ese chico tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

—Buenos días a ti —le sonrió pícara.

Ichigo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que estaba sin ropa y se sentó en el filo del colchón para ponerse, por lo menos, el bóxer. La morena se rió por lo bajito pero se calló al verle las pequeñas marcas que ella le había hecho.

—Lo siento, te he marcado la espalda —se disculpó —. Y eso que no tengo las uñas muy largas.

El pelinaranja se dio la vuelta para mirarla con el ceño fruncido al no saber a que marcas se refería hasta que se acordó de que ella le había arañado algunas veces mientras estaba debajo de él.

—No pasa nada, ya se irán. Ni me acordaba que las tenía porque no me duelen.

—Son pequeñas. A ver que las vea —dijo Rukia acercándose a donde estaba él y pasándole los dedos por encima de la piel de la espalda—. No son profundas.

Ichigo apretó los dientes y miró hacia otro lado.

—Tápate, enana.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó y se miró a si misma. Al acercarse, había soltado la manta y se la había quedado enrollada en la cintura dejando la parte de arriba destapada. Alzó una ceja y le miró divertida. Podía notar lo tenso que se había puesto ya que uno de sus pechos casi estaba rozando su brazo—. ¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Qué sentido tiene que me las tape si ya me las ves todas las noches en el bar?

El pelinaranja tragó saliva y las miró por el rabillo del ojo. Tan perfectas y redondas. Notó que se alzaron al curvar ella un poco la espalda, mostrándoselas. Dirigió su mirada al rostro de Rukia y observó que estaba sonriendo de lado juguetona.

Él se preguntó a si mismo porque había mirado hacia otro lado y se recriminó haberle dicho que se tapara, si él lo que quería era verla. Agradeció que esa descarada no le hubiera hecho caso.

Él también esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Te gusta que te las mire, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ichigo mirándola a los ojos violetas.

La morena se estiró en el colchón de lado lentamente quedando al revés de cómo habían dormido, con los pies en la almohada y apoyando la cabeza en una mano. Sentía la mirada ámbar, que no se perdía ninguno de sus movimientos, calentarle el cuerpo por momentos. Como la ponía que la mirara así.

Tenía hambre y sed pero lo único que quería era continuar con este juego que había empezado por la simple caída de una manta. Si Ichigo quería, ella no iba a poder ningún impedimento a volver a tener sexo con él. Es más, lo estaba deseando desde que le vio desnudo parado en su puerta.

—Me encanta que me las mires —le contestó y se llevó la mano libre hacia uno de sus pechos—. Pero prefiero que me las toques.

Ichigo cogió aire notando su miembro más despierto y se pasó la lengua por sus labios secos. Rukia estaba tumbada de lado, con la cintura y el vientre desnudos, insinuándose.

Se estiró igual que ella, quedando enfrente, cara a cara.

—Antes de que te las toque… —habló el pelinaranja haciendo que los dos se sonrieran por esas palabras— quiero saber una cosa.

Ella dejó de acariciarse y se acercó un poco más a él, mirándole a los labios.

—Dime.

El ojimiel se quedó unos segundos pensativo hasta que le preguntó lo que había rondado por su mente desde que se había despertado.

—Cuando yo salga por la puerta de tu casa, ¿esto se habrá acabado?

Rukia giró el cuerpo apoyando los dos codos y el vientre en el colchón. Sabía a que se refería por que ella había pensado lo mismo. Si una vez que se acostaran ya no querría volver a verla.

—Yo no quiero nada serio, Ichigo. No quiero que confundamos las cosas.

—Yo tampoco quiero algo serio —le dijo el pelinaranja convencido. Ya lo tuvo una vez y no salió muy bien.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un rato en silencio. La morena llevó su mano derecha al torso masculino y paseó suavemente sus dedos.

—Podemos ser amigos —le sugirió.

Ichigo le acarició la espalda curvada, bajando lentamente hasta donde estaba la manta, cubriendo su trasero.

—No creo que pueda ser sólo un amigo tuyo —alzó su mirada para clavarla en sus ojos, que lo miraban expectantes esperando que dijera algo más. Él le iba a dar esa satisfacción—. Te deseo demasiado para eso. ¿Por qué te crees que voy todas las noches al bar? ¿Para ver a esas mujeres bailar? —le preguntó acercándose más a ella sin dejar de mirarla y le habló encima de su hombro—. No… Voy solamente para verte a ti.

Rukia jadeó al notar el cálido aliento en su piel y la mano acariciándole la espalda. Sentía su cuerpo temblar por la cercanía de Ichigo junto a esas palabras susurradas. Le encantaba cuando se dejaba llevar y le decía lo que pensaba sin miedo. Ella no se iba a quedar atrás.

Se dio la vuelta apoyando su espalda en el colchón y con la mano de él ahora encima de su ombligo. Se pasó la lengua por los labios cuando la mirada cálida de él se posaba en sus pechos.

—¿Y vas a volver a ir? Ya me has visto desnuda completamente, no tengo misterios para ti.

Ichigo subió su mano y acogió un seno, apretándolo y moviendo su índice por encima del pezón. Se mordió el labio inferior viendo como la morena cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

—Creo que ahora será mucho más interesante verte bailar —le contestó Ichigo bajando su rostro y dejando pequeños besos en el pecho desatendido. Era imposible tenerla cerca y no tocarla.

Rukia arqueó la espalda y hundió sus dedos en el cabello naranja. La sensaciones que él le producía eran exquisitas. Sintió la punta de su lengua jugando con el pezón, endureciéndolo.

—¿Entonces que seremos? ¿Amantes? —le preguntó la morena acariciando la mano de él que estaba encima de ella, su nuca y el hombro derecho.

El ojimiel se rió y elevó la cabeza.

—Bueno, yo no lo hubiera dicho así —juntó su rostro al de la morena—. Amigos con derechos suena mejor, ¿no crees?

Rukia también se rió pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

—Sí, suena mejor. Pero primero vas a tener que hacerte mi amigo para que te deje esos derechos, fresita —le dijo bromeando viendo como él sonreía de lado.

—Creo que ya me los has dado, enana.

Acercaron sus bocas y juntaron sus labios. Ichigo impaciente metió dentro su lengua, encontrándose y saboreando la de ella.

Sin separarse, Rukia movió sus piernas para quitarse la manta y pasó una alrededor del cuerpo masculino para que cambiaran la postura y ella se quedara encima.

—Ahora vuelvo —le susurró la bailarina cuando se separaron para respirar. Le besó otra vez y se levantó de la cama. Tenía que ir al baño—. Puedes coger lo que quieras de la cocina que seguro tendrás hambre.

El ojimiel siguió su cuerpo desnudo con la mirada hasta que salió de la habitación. Respiró hondo y se sentó en el colchón con una erección dentro de los bóxer. Esbozó una sonrisa pensando que todo era perfecto. Se atraían, estaban solteros y podrían verse cuando quisieran. La deseaba como un loco pero también se lo pasaba bien hablando con ella. Esa enana no era simplemente una cara y un cuerpo bonito.

Miró la hora del despertador y vio que era la una y media de la tarde. Se levantó él también, caminó hacia la cocina y abrió los armarios, buscando, hasta que encontró una caja de galletas. La dejó encima de la mesa y se comió dos. Mientras masticaba fue hacia su chaqueta, que estaba en el sofá donde la dejó por la noche, y sacó su móvil. Vio que tenía un mensaje de Inoue.

**"Holaaa! Vamos a quedar el grupo por la tarde, te vienes? A las cinco en el parque :)"**

Rukia salió del baño y le vio de pie dándole la espalda. Estuvo tentada a ponerse algo encima ya que iba desnuda, pero esbozando una sonrisa pícara pensó que para qué se iba a tapar. Entró en su habitación y cogió la caja de condones para sacar uno.

Caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó encima de la mesa de madera cruzando las piernas dejando el preservativo en su depilado monte de venus. Se percató de que Ichigo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí ya que iba descalza y no había hecho ningún ruido. Le observaba escribir algo en el móvil.

—¿Ya te vas? —le preguntó Rukia comiendo una galleta.

El pelinaranja se volteó hacia ella sorprendido para enseguida respirar hondo al verla ahí sentada desnuda y con el envoltorio azul metalizado descansando en aquel exquisito lugar. Esa enana quería matarlo, definitivamente.

—No, he quedado con unos amigos por la tarde —le respondió acabando rápidamente el mensaje para Inoue diciéndole que sí que iba a ir y lo lanzó al sofá. Giró la cabeza hacia el lado donde estaba ella y le sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya me quieres echar?

La bailarina se rió mientras cogía otra galleta y observaba como se acercaba. Antes de que estuviera más cerca, bajó la pierna que estaba arriba y subió la otra, cambiando la postura lenta y provocativamente, sin dejar que el condón cayera.

Le ardía todo su ser por como la estaba mirando esos ojos ámbar llenos de deseo. Rukia se pasó la lengua por los labios emocionada por la erección que crecía debajo de los bóxer.

—En realidad, quiero otra cosa —le susurró la bailarina antes de apoyar sus manos detrás de ella, curvando la espalda y mostrándose a él más si cabía.

Ichigo notaba su miembro duro y apretado en la tela deseando salir. Lo que quería ella era lo mismo que quería él, pero escucharlo de su voz le excitaría más.

—Dímelo —le pidió bajándose el bóxer y dejándolo caer al suelo—. Dime que quieres, Rukia.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior al verle la erección que clamaba por ella. Su entrepierna se humedecía y palpitaba anhelando tenerla en su interior.

—Quiero que me folles en este mesa —le soltó Rukia morbosa, entrecerrando los ojos, observando como Ichigo apretaba la mandíbula. No sabía que le pasaba con ese pelinaranja pero quería calentarlo como nadie lo había hecho, hasta que ardiese.

—Eres una maldita mandona… —las manos masculinas le sujetaron las piernas y las separó, posicionándose en medio. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, recogió el preservativo que había caído en la mesa y le rozó la intimidad con los dedos— y una mal hablada.

—Mmm… ¿Y no te gusta que te hable así?

Ichigo estiró de golpe las piernas para acercar a la morena al filo del mueble y los dos jadearon al rozarse. Se moría por penetrarla y más después de escucharla hablar de esa manera.

—Vas a volverme loco…

Rukia se incorporó y le envolvió el cuello con los brazos para atacar directamente a esa boca que la llevaba al paraíso. La abrió para que él colara dentro su lengua y se apoderase de ella. Cada vez, se maravillaba más de lo bien que besaba Ichigo.

—Eso es… —juntaban sus bocas de nuevo— lo que busco —le agarró el erecto pene y empezó a masturbarlo—. Volverte loco…

Ichigo echó la cabeza hacia atrás gruñendo y jadeando.

—Para Rukia… agh... o me voy a correr.

La morena agarró el condón, lo abrió y lo sacó, para ponérselo ella misma. Cuando acabó, el ojimiel dirigió su miembro a su entrada y la penetró.

—¡Oh, sí! —gimió la bailarina echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Ichigo no la dejó ya que la sujetó por la espalda para acercarla y volver a besarla.

Las embestidas empezaron y los gemidos se encerraban en la boca del otro. A medida que aumentaban, la mesa se movía para atrás por los movimientos del pelinaranja. Rukia se aferraba a sus hombros y abría cada vez más las piernas para que llegara más hondo y tocara en aquel punto que la hacía separarse de los labios de Ichigo y gemir.

El pelinaranja cerraba los ojos fuertemente, deleitándose de oír su nombre con la voz de placer de la morena y de la calidez y la humedad de su interior.

—Que… estrecha estás —le dijo Ichigo con una voz ronca tumbándola en la superficie y sujetando el borde de la mesa para poder embestirla más rápido y que no se moviera. Se sentía fuera de si mismo, su cuerpo se movía solo.

—Ahh Ichigo… más, ¡más! —le pidió Rukia curvando su espalda notando como el orgasmo se estaba acercando.

—Ru.. Rukia —gruñó Ichigo sintiendo esas paredes apretarle el miembro.

En un par de embestidas, el clímax les atravesó y los dos sucumbieron al exquisito placer.

.

* * *

.

Eran las cinco y cuarto de la tarde y la gente salía a la calle para aprovechar el tiempo y disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de domingo.

Senna y Nozomi se habían encontrado después de tanto tiempo sin verse y se abrazaron como unas locas, contentas y entusiasmadas de volver a estar juntas. Empezaron a caminar mientras charlaban y se contaban todo para ponerse al día.

La pelivioleta no pudo evitar sacar el tema de Ichigo.

—No volverá contigo, hazte a la idea —le dijo Nozomi.

—¿Y por que no? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Por que le engañaste con otro, quizá —soltó sarcástica la peliverde.

—Él me dijo antes de que me fuera con mis padres a la capital… que me había perdonado —le recordó Senna.

—Te pilló enrollándote con un chico. Te habrá perdonado pero esas cosas no se olvidan. No volverá a confiar en ti.

—Volveremos a ser amigos ya lo verás. Y se volverá a enamorar de mi —dijo convencida.

—¿Y si tiene novia?

—Tú dices que no le has visto con nadie. Si tuviera a alguien importante estaría con ella todo el rato como estaba conmigo.

—Por que tú ibas a la misma clase que él. Alomejor está con una chica que no va al instituto.

Senna se paró y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Pero bueno, ¿de qué lado estás tú? Ichigo no está con nadie y si lo está, me da igual porque en el momento en el que me vea solo va a pensar en mí.

Nozomi negó con la cabeza. Su amiga, a veces, era demasiado egocéntrica. Dirigió su mirada hacia un grupo que estaban sentados en unos bancos del parque.

—Mira, ahí están sus amigos —le anunció a Senna.

Ésta enseguida miró hacia donde le indicaba su amiga.

—¡Cuánto tiempo! Aunque no están tan cambiados.

—Inoue e Ishida están juntos.

—¿Ah, si? Vaaaaya, me alegro por ellos y sobretodo por apartar a Inoue de Ichigo, por que a veces menuda pesada. Menos mal que ha visto que él no la desea como mujer ni nada de eso.

Nozomi observó a un chico que se acercaba al grupo.

—Ahí está Ichigo.

—¿Dónde? —quiso saber abriendo los ojos deseando verlo. Cuando lo vio, sintió un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo—. Joder, que guapo está. Está más alto y parece que más fuerte —se mordió el labio sin dejar de recorrerlo con la mirada—. Voy a acercarme a ellos, tengo que verle más de cerca.

—No, no, déjalo para mañana —le sugirió la peliverde agarrándola del brazo, pero Senna se apartó.

—Anda ya, ¡vamos!

.

* * *

.

—¡Aleluya! El desaparecido está aquí —le dijo Tatsuki a Ichigo mientras él saludaba con una mano a todos y se sentaba en el respaldo de uno de los bancos—. Te he llamado a casa por la mañana y me ha dicho Karin que no has dormido allí.

Inoue le pasó a Ichigo una lata de coca-cola, que habían comprado en una máquina de refrescos.

—¡¿Has dormido con una chica?! —le preguntó Keigo pensando por qué esas cosas no le pasaban a él.

—He estado con una amiga —respondió Ichigo simplemente, mirando hacia Mizuiro y viendo como éste sonreía por lo bajo. Agradecía que no dijera nada, ya que estaba seguro que su amigo pensaba que había estado con la bailarina. Y estaría en lo cierto.

—Una amiga… ¿a quien quieres engañar, Kurosaki? —cuestionó Ishida.

—¿Es tu novia? —preguntó Inoue.

—No, no es mi novia —dijo el pelinaranja bebiendo.

—Un nuevo rollo —soltó la karateka que comía patatas de una bolsa.

—¿Quien es? ¿La conozco? —siguió el interrogatorio Keigo.

Mizuiro miró hacia un lado y vio a dos chicas que se acercaban. Reconoció a Nozomi y arrugó la frente al observar a la otra.

—¡Oye! —llamó la atención de todos sin dejar de mirarlas—. ¿Esa no es..?

El grupo dirigió la mirada hacia donde miraba Mizuiro y se quedaron sorprendidos. Sobretodo, Ichigo. No se esperaba para nada volver a verla.

—¡Hola chicos, cuánto tiempo! —exclamó Senna al llegar donde estaban ellos como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. ¿Qué tenían que decirle después de lo que pasó entre Ichigo y ella? ¿Estamos encantados de volver a verte? El pelinaranja bufó y miró hacia otro lado mientras continuaba bebiendo la coca-cola. A él ni le iba ni le venía que estuviera ahí Senna. Por suerte con el paso del tiempo ya lo había superado y se alegró de que su corazón no sintiera nada especial al verla.

—Hola Nozomi —saludó Tatsuki pasando de la recién llegada.

—Hola —le correspondió deseando irse de allí inmediatamente. Su amiga no era bien recibida en ese grupo y era lo que quería haberle evitado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De visita? —le preguntó Ishida serio y colocándose las gafas con el dedo índice.

Senna notaba la tensión pero le dio igual, ella seguía sonriendo.

—No, hemos vuelto a Karakura. Mañana seguiré la preparatoria en el instituto.

Nadie dijo nada. Inoue observó a Ichigo, que miraba hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera a la que fue su primer amor. Se sentía muy mal por él y quería que Senna no se volviera a meter en su vida.

—¿Venis a mi casa y jugamos al billar? —sugirió Mizuiro a sus amigos, levantándose del banco.

—Os voy a dar una paliza —dijo Keigo haciendo lo mismo que él.

Los demás los siguieron, despidiéndose sólo de Nozomi. Ichigo se levantó también y empezó a caminar. Senna sin pensárselo le siguió y le paró cogiéndole del brazo. El pelinaranja se dio la vuelta y sin ser brusco, hizo que lo soltara.

—¿Cómo estás Ichigo? —le preguntó deseando oír su voz.

—Bien, como siempre —le respondió serio tirando la lata en una de las papeleras del parque—. ¿Y tú?

Le preguntó más que nada por cortesía, ya que formaba parte de su carácter pero la pelivioleta pensó que lo hacía para entablar una conversación con ella y saber como estaba de verdad.

—Contenta por volver aquí y poder veros a todos de nuevo—le contestó dando un paso hacia él—. Por volver a verte a ti. Te he echado de menos.

Ichigo carraspeó y se alejó de ella.

—Yo a ti no.

—Ichigo yo..

—Senna —la nombró con el rostro serio y el ceño más fruncido que antes—. No volvamos a eso, ¿vale? —observó la cara de pena que ella ponía pero continuó hablando—. Has vuelto y me parece bien, no tenemos que llevarnos mal. Pero no quiero que hablemos sobre eso. Forma parte del pasado y ahí se quedará.

Ella suspiró. Sabía que no lo iba a tener tan fácil.

—Está bien Ichigo, quiero que seamos amigos. Sólo eso —le mintió la joven.

El pelinaranja pensó que serían compañeros de clase, nada más. No volvería a confiar en ella para ser amigos. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

—Adiós —se despidió con la mano alzada.

—¡Hasta mañana Ichigo! —exclamó para que la oyera.

Nozomi, que se había apartado para darles privacidad, se acercó a donde estaba ella.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —le preguntó.

Senna se puso una mano en la cadera apoyando el peso del cuerpo en una pierna.

—Que no me ha echado de menos, pero yo sé que es mentira —le hizo saber lo que pensaba y la miró a los ojos con convicción—. Me haré su amiga otra vez y se volverá a enamorar de mí, mucho más que antes —dirigió su mirada al camino por donde se había marchado—. Ichigo será mío.

.

* * *

.

Rukia entró en un supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que le faltaban. Cogió una cesta de plástico roja y empezó a caminar por los distintos pasillos. Observó a una familia y reconoció al hombre. Le saludó con la cabeza y una sonrisa ladeada, viendo que él miraba hacia otro lado, escuchando como su mujer le preguntaba de que la conocía.

La morena se rió internamente. Otro que venía al bar a espaldas de su esposa.

—Hola Rukia.

Se dio la vuelta para ver quien le había llamado y se alegró de encontrarse con aquel joven con el que había empezado a hablar en la cafetería del hospital.

—Hola Kaien. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu madre? —le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Mejor —le respondió sonriendo con una mano en el bolsillo y la cesta en la otra—. Los médicos dicen que pronto le darán el alta.

—Me alegro.

—¿Y el señor Ukitake?

Rukia miró hacia abajo y suspiró.

—Igual. Le cambiaron el tratamiento y esperamos que le funcione. Mañana iré a verlo.

Kaien se sintió mal por ella. Se acercó y le puso una mano encima del hombro.

—Ya verás como funcionará —le dijo para tranquilizarla.

La morena alzó la cabeza y le sonrió, dándole las gracias.

—¿Cómo van las clases? —quiso cambiar de tema—. Ibas al instituto karakura ¿verdad?

—Sí —vio como ella asintió y él se separó—. Las clases van bien, tirando. Si te digo la verdad estoy más concentrado en el baloncesto.

Rukia recordó que Ichigo también estaba en el equipo de baloncesto. El mundo era un pañuelo.

—No me acordaba que me contaste que eras el capitán. ¿Vais ganando?

—Sí, esta temporada es muy buena. Será también porque fichamos a un nuevo jugador que ha resultado ser todo un máquina. Le pagamos para que esté con nosotros, pero es muy bueno. Y eso que no suele jugar.

—¿Y quien es ese máquina? —le preguntó Rukia divertida por la situación que se estaba dando.

—Se llama Ichigo. Si quieres, pásate un día a vernos entrenar y te lo presento.

—¿Cuándo entrenáis?

—Lunes, miércoles y jueves por la tarde después de las clases.

La morena sonrió.

—Intentaré pasarme —le dijo antes de empezar a andar—. Bueno, voy a seguir comprando. Hasta luego Kaien.

—Hasta luego Rukia —se despidió viéndola alejarse.

Aprovechó para recorrer con su mirada, el cuerpo de aquella mujer en la que no podía parar de pensar.

Desde que la vio en aquella cafetería había quedado grabada en su cabeza. Con aquel vestido beige que se ceñía a su pequeño cuerpo, esos tacones haciéndole unas piernas increíbles y aquellos preciosos ojos violetas que alteraban a cualquiera.

Él tenía novia y la quería pero en algunas ocasiones, se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando y deseando estar con Rukia.

.

* * *

.

Ichigo estaba sentado en una de las mesas del bar Bleach. Bebía de su copa observando el local y a la gente que disfrutaba de la noche, sola o en compañía. A veces, se preguntaba como un chico como él había acabado parando en este lugar. Sabía a ciencia cierta que si no fuese por Rukia no hubiese venido cuatro noches seguidas.

Dirigió su mirada al hombre pelirrojo con tatuajes que le agarró en aquella pelea. Intentó recordar como se llamaba pero no le salía el nombre. Lo único que se acordaba era que empezaba por R como ella.

El volumen de la música fue bajando al igual que las luces. El pelinaranja se colocó bien en su silla, ya que venía el espectáculo que deseaba ver.

Todo el local se quedó a oscuras y de golpe dos focos enfocaron a las dos bailarinas, empezando a escucharse 'Unbelivable' de EMF.

Ichigo sonrió de lado al verla. Iba con un camisón negro translúcido que le llegaba a las caderas, unas medias negras con encaje hasta medio muslo y unos tacones del mismo color. Muy sensual.

Pensó que tenía que decirle que algún día se dejara las medias y los tacones mientras follaban. Respiró hondo al imaginárselo.

You burden me with your questions  
You'd have me tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies

Rukia balanceaba las caderas de un lado para el otro subiendo los brazos para que a su vez se le subiera el camisón a ritmo de la música. Dando una vuelta mostraba a todos que llevaba tanga.

You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you

Caminó decidida por la pasarela hasta llegar a la barra. Se agarró a ella dejándola a su espalda y empezó a bajar, poniéndose de rodillas.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable

Se estiró en el suelo y abrió las piernas con gran elasticidad en el momento en el que cambió el ritmo, haciendo tragar duro a más de uno, a cierto pelinaranja incluido. El público gritaba encantado.

You burden me with your problems  
By telling me more than mine  
I'm always so concerned  
With the way you say  
You've always go to stop

Cambió de postura, a cuatro patas y gateó doblando la espalda hacia dentro para sacar más el culo. Se incorporó y se bajó una tira del camisón sonriendo coqueta dirigiendo una mirada rápida a Ichigo. Éste sonrió emocionado por las sensaciones que le hacía sentir.

To think of us being one  
Is more than I ever know  
But this time, I realize  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you

Se puso de pie y agarró el final del camisón subiéndoselo lentamente.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable

Se lo sacó de golpe y lo lanzó hacia atrás, mostrando sus pechos desnudos, tocándolos y apretándolos, excitando a todos los que la observaban.

Seemingly lastless, don't mean  
You can ask us  
Pushing down the relative  
Bringing out your higher self  
Think of the fine times  
Pushing down the better few  
Instead of bringing out the clues  
To what the world and everything anger to  
Brace yourself with the grace of ease  
I know this world ain't what it seems.

Pasó cerca de algunos hombres que le pusieron unos billetes dentro de las medias. Ichigo al verlo arrugó la frente pero al final decidió acercarse. Rukia caminaba por la pasarela bailando y agachándose delante de otros que también querían ponerle dinero a la bailarina que tanto placer les estaba dando verla.

You burden me with your questions  
You'd have me tell no lies  
You're always asking what it's all about  
But don't listen to my replies  
You say to me I don't talk enough  
But when I do I'm a fool  
These times I've spent, I've realized  
I'm going to shoot through  
And leave you

La morena observó por el rabillo del ojo que Ichigo se había acercado y estaba de pie junto a otros hombres. Sonrió por dentro mientras caminaba hacia allí y se estiraba provocativa en el suelo delante de él boca arriba alzando una de las piernas.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things you say  
Before I love you more

Ichigo no se perdía detalle de su cuerpo, poniéndole el billete que había sacado de su cartera en la media. Aprovechó para rozarle la piel pero muy poco ya que se apartó al igual que ella para seguir el baile.

The things, you say  
Your purple prose just gives you away  
The things, you say  
You're unbelievable

You're so unbelievable

La morena se puso de pie acariciándose con las manos y moviendo la cabeza despeinándose y volviendo loco al público.

You're unbelievable.

Con el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica se agarró a la barra y empezó a dar vueltas aguantando su peso y cambiando de postura.

You're unbelievable.

Acabó la canción echando el cuerpo hacia atrás y curvando la espalda.

Todo el público aplaudió a las dos bailarinas, que se pusieron de pie y agradecieron al público caminando por la pasarela para bajar del escenario. Pronto el ambiente volvió a como estaba antes. Ichigo regresó a su mesa y bebió de un trago lo que le quedaba en la copa ya que siempre se sentía sediento después de verla. Por no hablar del bulto que tenía en sus pantalones.

Se miró el reloj de pulsera en la muñeca izquierda y pensó que ya tendría que irse. La vio salir del vestuario y caminar hacia la barra para tomar algo. Se levantó, dejando pagada la consumición debajo del vaso, donde la mayoría lo dejaba antes de que viniera una camarera a recogerlo y, poniéndose la chaqueta de cuero, se acercó a Rukia.

Ésta dio un trago a su bebida observándole llegar.

—Yo ya me voy —le dijo el pelinaranja cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchara por encima de la música—. Que mañana es lunes, bueno más bien hoy.

Rukia asintió.

—Vale —recordó lo que quería decirle—. Mañana tienes entreno, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó frunciendo más el ceño ya que siempre iba así. Que él recordara no se lo había dicho.

—Conozco al capitán del equipo —le respondió esbozando una sonrisa ladeada viendo como él la miraba extrañado.

—¿A Kaien? ¿De que lo conoces? —cuestionó sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

—De nada especial. Aunque él no sabe que trabajo aquí, prefiero que sea así.

Ichigo no dijo nada. Aunque muy en el fondo notó que no le hizo nada de gracia que se conocieran. Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

—¿Vas a venir mañana al entreno?

—¿Quieres que vaya a verte?

—No estaría mal, aunque eso sí, no me pienso quitar la camiseta —le contó ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.

La morena soltó una carcajada.

—Eso ya lo discutiremos —le soltó quedando los dos en silencio mirándose a los ojos con la música de fondo a todo volumen y el ruido de la gente. Observó como la mirada ámbar bajaba y se fijaba en su boca. El calor de esos ojos se transmitía por su cuerpo rápidamente—. ¿Tienes ganas de besarme?

Ichigo se pasó la lengua por sus labios.

—Y de más cosas.

Rukia cogió aire para tranquilizarse y no acercarse a él. Caminó por su lado y antes de alejarse, le pasó la mano por su brazo, rozando la suave tela de la chaqueta.

—Sueña conmigo, fresita.

El pelinaranja la observó andar moviendo sus caderas bajo aquella falda de lentejuelas.

—_Como todas las noches…_

.

* * *

.

Empezaba el primer día de la semana con la rutina de siempre. Entre gritos y golpes como era normal en la casa de los Kurosaki.

Los tres hijos salieron por la puerta para ir al instituto.

—Que vaya bien —les dijo Ichigo a sus hermanas.

—Adiós hermanito —exclamó Yuzu seguido por un movimiento de Karin con el brazo, dándose la vuelta.

El pelinaranja se rió internamente. Karin y él se parecían bastante.

Comenzó a andar subiendo la cartera al hombro, agarrada con la mano y la otra dentro del bolsillo del uniforme. Miró hacia arriba, disfrutando del claro y despejado cielo azul. Le encantaba Karakura y de la tranquilidad que ahí reinaba. Era donde había nacido después de todo.

Sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de empezar en la facultad de medicina de Tokio, mudarse a la ciudad y emprender otra etapa en su vida.

Volteó en una esquina y se quedó parado al ver quien estaba apoyada en una de las paredes.

Ésta al percatarse de él, se acercó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días Ichigo —le saludó Senna vestida con el uniforme de las chicas con el pelo violeta recogido con una cinta amarilla.

El ojimiel pasó por su lado para continuar andando. El buen humor que tenía se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos.

—Buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí?

Senna se puso a su lado, siguiéndole el paso.

—Pues ir juntos al instituto como siempre.

Él rechistó.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que vayamos juntos?

—Dijimos que íbamos a ser amigos.

—No, eso lo dijiste tú —le dijo girando la cabeza hacia ella sin dejar de andar—. No creo que pueda volver a ser amigo tuyo por que para eso tendría que confiar en ti, y no lo hago.

La chica miró hacia delante ya que cuando Ichigo se ponía serio no podía mantenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo.

—Recuerdo que me perdonaste.

—Y te perdoné, pero otra cosa es recuperar la confianza.

—Sé que fue un error, lo admití cuando pasó y te lo admito ahora.

—Os pillé a los dos, como para negarlo —soltó sarcástico.

—¡Lo siento, Ichigo! ¡Siento haberte hecho eso. Fui una estúpida y una imbécil!

Él paró y se volvió hacia ella.

—¡Senna, vale ya! Eso fue hace mucho —le dijo mosqueado pero intentando conciliar y que quedara todo claro. No quería que volviera a remover el pasado—. Lo pasé mal pero ya lo olvidé. Yo ya no pienso en eso y estoy perfectamente bien. No te odio ni nada parecido. Si quieres que volvamos a hablar normal, será así. Nos respetaremos mutuamente y ya está. Como dos compañeros de clase.

Senna escuchó todo lo que le dijo. Se alegró de que no la odiara pero no le gustaba ni un ápice eso de 'compañeros de clase'. No obstante, no se lo hizo saber. Primero tenía que ganarse otra vez su confianza, aunque le costase.

—Vale —empezó a caminar igual que él—. Yo tampoco pienso tanto en ti, no te creas.

—Me alegro —respondió Ichigo sinceramente. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo recordando que con las prisas y por culpa de su padre, no había podido mirarlo.

—He estado con otros chicos después de ti —le contó intentando ver en él algo que le dijera que le fastidiaba que hubiera estado con otros. Pero lo único que vio es que sonreía mirando su móvil. Sintió una rabia contenida en su interior—. ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado con otras chicas?

—Claro —le respondió Ichigo secamente sin abandonar la sonrisa que le había provocado el mensaje de Rukia, enviado a las cinco y media de la mañana, cuando acabó de trabajar.

"**Estoy calentita y no hay ninguna fresita conmigo en mi casa que me ayude a quitarme este calor"**

Senna frunció el ceño al saber que había estado con otras chicas y que posiblemente a quien le estaba escribiendo ahora era a una de ellas. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto, Ichigo ni siquiera le dijo nada cuando ella se quedó con Nozomi.

El pelinaranja continuó hasta el edificio pasando por el lado de otros alumnos respondiendo a Rukia.

"**Espero que si vienes al entreno estés igual de calentita por que yo no quiero bajarte el calor. Quiero ponerte aún peor, enana"**

Sonrió antes de darle a enviar. Este rollo con Rukia era lo mejor que había tenido en su vida. Estaba disfrutando de poder sacar una parte de si mismo que no conocía ni él ya que con ninguna se había dejado llevar como lo estaba haciendo con ella.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó Nozomi a su amiga, aunque por la cara que llevaba ya sabía que estaba mal.

—Tengo que ganármelo —le respondió con convección—. Y por la sonrisita que ha sacado seguro que estaba hablando con una chica —apretó los dientes enfadada pensando quien sería esa zorra._  
_

—Hoy Ichigo tiene entreno por la tarde —le contó la peliverde caminando hacia el edificio igual que Senna.

—¿Entreno de qué?

—De baloncesto.

—¿Desde cuando hace baloncesto?

—Lo hace para ganar dinero, le pagan por estar con ellos. Lo sé por qué un amigo de mi clase es del equipo también.

Senna alzó las cejas sorprendida ya que no se esperaba para nada que Ichigo jugase al baloncesto. Sin embargo, al pensarlo bien, enseguida esbozó una sonrisa.

—Iré a verle y seguro que se alegrará de verme allí.

CONTINUARÁ…

.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya apareció Senna y ha venido guerrera y dispuesta a recuperar a Ichigo, aunque éste no le ha hecho mucho caso, jódete! xD Será un personaje que he decidido poner yo en la historia pero me cae mal jajaja

¿Qué tal el lemon en la mesa? Lo quería hacer diferente pero como lo van a hacer más veces pues ya iré poniendo cosas nuevas :P Me encanta que se manden mensajes por el móvil jeje Van a ser amigos con derechos, ¿qué pensáis? ¿Aguantarán siendo sólo eso?

¿Qué pensáis de Kaien? Le gusta Rukia... uy uy ya veremos que pasará xD y ya se ha descubierto quien es el del hospital al que va a visitar Rukia, ¡Ukitake! ¿Alguien se lo imaginaba?

La canción de EMF es la que sale en la película del bar coyote (Coyote Ugly), está muy guapa, seguro que muchos la conoceréis :)

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me lo hagáis saber para saber si voy bien con la historia o no jeje

Abrazos y besos! :D


	7. Encuentro en el instituto

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo :)

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejáis un review, fav y follow. Me dais muchos ánimos para continuar jeje

-**Zoe Zinnecker, Saorii28, joyanegra, misel-kuchiki, SangoSarait, slav-hatake** (gracias! me alegro que a medida que avanza la historia te vaya gustando jeje), **nikita** (más tranquila sin público xD Senna quiere volver con él a toda costa y me alegro que te haya gustado ese diálogo, Ichigo se está volviendo muy sincero con ella xD), **Loen** (odiemos a Senna xD ya leerás en este capítulo y Ukitake pegaba para ese papel jeje) y **Guest** (aquí está la continuación :D)

¡Espero que os guste el capítulo siete! Aviso: LEMON! jajaja ¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

.

STRIPTEASE

.

CAPÍTULO 7

.

ENCUENTRO EN EL INSTITUTO

.

Rukia estaba en la habitación 341 del hospital privado central de Karakura. Una habitación completamente blanca como todas las demás. Las cortinas del mismo color ondulaban con el viento que entraba por la ventana.

Estaba sentada en un sillón negro al lado de la única cama situada en el centro del cuarto. Todo estaba en silencio con el único ruido del aparato que indicaba que el hombre que descansaba en ese colchón con el cabello blanco largo y lacio, seguía vivo.

Miraba a Ukitake en silencio como hacía todas las mañanas que iba a verle y a estar con él. Sacó de su bolso una foto muy preciada para ella que estaba un poco rota por las esquinas de llevarla siempre consigo.

**FLASHBACK**

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Rukia! —exclamaron Ukitake, con el pelo más corto y más joven, y una niña morena, mayor que la cumpleañera.

La pequeña sopló las seis velas que tenía el pastel y las dos aplaudieron, siempre con la sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras el hombre les hacía fotos con su cámara.

—Hisana, vamos a por el regalito para tu hermana.

—¡Vale! —se fueron los dos a una de las habitaciones y trajeron una caja de cartón marrón, que pusieron en el suelo—. Ábrelo, Rukia.

Ésta se acercó y miró a la caja extrañada ya que eso no parecía el típico regalo envuelto en un bonito y brillante papel.

—¿Porqué la caja tiene agujeros?

—Ya lo verás —le dijo Ukitake cogiendo la cámara otra vez.

Rukia separó las solapas de la parte de arriba de la caja y al ver lo que había dentro esbozó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Un conejito! —gritó y rapidamene se agachó para agarrarlo y abrazarlo encantada—. ¡Qué bonito y que suave!

Hisana le acariciaba el pelaje blanco.

—¿Te gusta? Fuimos a la tienda y era el último que quedaba.

—¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias! —levantó al animal con sus pequeños brazos hacia arriba—. Lo voy a llamar Chappy.

Ukitake soltó una carcajada, acabando de poner la cámara en un trípode.

—Venga poneros ahí que nos vamos a hacer una foto los tres con Chappy.

Hisana le pasó un brazo por el hombro a su hermana y después de apretar un botón, Ukitake se acercó corriendo, poniéndose detrás de las dos, abrazándolas.

—¡Decir Chappy!

—¡Chappy! —exclamaron los tres felices.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Miraba esa foto donde salían los tres abrazados y contentos con aquel pequeño conejito entre sus brazos. Los recuerdos venían a cada momento, uno detrás de otro.

Pasó el pulgar por encima del rostro de su hermana como si la estuviera acariciando. Suspiró elevando la mirada hacia Ukitake.

—Ya solo me quedas tú —acercó su mano a la de él, con cuidado de no tocar el tubo del suero—. No me dejes, por favor.

.

* * *

.

Se escuchó el timbre del instituto anunciando el cambio de clase. Todos los que ya conocían a Senna de antes, le dieron la bienvenida contentos, aunque algunos miraban de reojo a Ichigo para ver que cara tenía.

Sin embargo, él estaba como siempre, con el ceño fruncido como si no pasara nada. Por suerte, sólo sus amigos y Nozomi sabían porque lo dejaron Ichigo y Senna.

—Ichigo, ¿me puedes ayudar con este problema? Como no tengo los apuntes no lo entiendo —le pidió la pelivioleta que casualmente, la profesora le había sentado en la mesa de al lado.

El ojimiel suspiró pero no se negó a ayudarla. Acercó su mesa a la de ella y sacó su libreta.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? —le preguntó Ichigo pasando las páginas.

—Que bonita letra tienes.

—Gracias —agradeció carraspeando y le señaló el papel—. ¿Es este problema?

—Sí.

Ichigo empezó a explicarle pero ella ni le oía. Solamente podía mirarle el perfil. La frente, la nariz, los labios…

El empezó a sentirse incómodo ya que sentía los ojos de ella puestos en él y suponía que no le estaba haciendo ningún caso.

—Mejor te dejo la libreta y ya me la devolverás.

—¿Por qué? Me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

Ichigo se levantó y separó la mesa.

—Está bien explicado ahí, seguro que lo entiendes —le dijo antes de alejarse donde estaban sus amigos, ya que el profesor tardaba en llegar.

Senna hizo una mueca a disgusto pero pensó que tampoco le había salido tan mal. Iría a su casa a devolvérselo.

.

* * *

.

Rukia se había acercado a casa de Renji para comer juntos. El pelirrojo vivía en uno de los apartamentos más caros de Karakura. Un ático con unas vistas fabulosas y lujo por todas partes. Muchas veces le había dicho que se viniera a vivir con él, ya que tenía unas habitaciones que no usaba, pero ella siempre había preferido vivir sola.

Le hacía gracia que la mayoría de la gente que trabajaba en Bleach, a parte de unos cuantos, eran muy independientes y querían vivir solos.

Acabaron de comer y Renji sirvió dos platos con un pequeño trozo de tarta de chocolate de postre mientras seguían charlando.

—Entonces el que iba con vosotras en el coche, ¿es sólo un amigo?

La morena sonrío.

—Sólo un amigo —le dijo antes de llevarse un pedacito de esa deliciosa tarta a la boca.

—Sabes que me lo puedes contar —le recordó Renji mirándola y apuntándola con el tenedor—. ¿O acaso no confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti —se rió y siguió comiendo recordando al pelinaranja. Tragó y suspiró—. Es más que un amigo. Me lo paso bien con él —observó que Renji asentía—. Es Ichigo, el chico que me ayudó a quitarme de encima a Yammy.

—Mira para empezar, ya me cae bien —soltó haciendo que Rukia soltara una carcajada. Se levantó para recoger la mesa al acabar el postre y cambió de tema—. ¿Qué harás el miércoles?

—Iré a la casita rural, como siempre hago en mi día libre —le respondió dejando el tenedor en el plato vacío.

—A ver cuando me invitas a esa casita —le habló desde la cocina.

Rukia se levantó y fue hacia su bolso.

—Sabes que me gusta ir sola, nunca he llevado a nadie allí —le dijo sacando una camiseta gris con el logotipo de la mítica lengua de los Rolling Stones y unos shorts tejanos que llevaba bien doblados dentro al llevar un bolso un poco más grande—. Me voy a cambiar.

El pelirrojo pasó por su lado, observando que vestía una blusa azul y unos pantalones oscuros.

—Al hospital vas vestida de niña buena.

La bailarina levantó el brazo enseñándole el dedo corazón.

—Soy una niña buena.

.

* * *

.

Los chicos que formaban el equipo de baloncesto entraron al vestuario para cambiarse la ropa. Ichigo sacó de su taquilla, los pantalones y la camiseta de tirantes con el número quince en la espalda.

Kaien se colocó a su lado para hablarle.

—Hoy es posible que venga una amiga mía. Luego te la presento.

El pelinaranja le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras se bajaba el pantalón del uniforme sin decirle nada, a diferencia de los demás que no pudieron callarse al oírlo.

—Ya Kaien, una amiga… ¿Desde cuando tienes amigas? —se burló un compañero.

—Dejadme en paz —les soltó el capitán con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Mirar, mirar, esa sonrisita le delata —se carcajeó otro antes de salir ya cambiado.

Todos se rieron menos Ichigo. Entendía las bromas y estaba seguro de que en otras circunstancias se hubiera reído e incluso hubiera bromeado él también. Sin embargo, no sabía porqué, pero el simple hecho de saber que estaban hablando de Rukia, no le hacía ni puñetera gracia.

Salieron del vestuario y enseguida dirigió su mirada ámbar hacia las gradas. Arrugó la frente al ver que Senna estaba sentada allí, separada de un grupo de tres chicas que también habían venido al ver el entrenamiento.

—¡Hola Ichigo! —exclamó la pelivioleta moviendo el brazo de lado a lado saludándole.

Éste simplemente hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue con el grupo.

Las tres chicas, que también estaban en las gradas, miraron hacia Senna después de ese saludo. Compartieron una mirada entre ellas y se acercaron, sentándose a su lado.

—Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Conoces a Ichigo? —le preguntó directa la más lanzada de todas.

—Sí, estuvimos juntos —le respondió Senna ni corta ni perezosa ya que había escuchado lo bien que estaban hablando de Ichigo, incluso antes de salir del vestuario y no le había gustado.

—¿Fuisteis pareja? —cuestionó sorprendida otra chica.

—Sí. La verdad es que fue mi primer amor y yo él suyo.

—¡Qué bonito! —exclamó la misma chica.

—¿Y que pasó? ¿Por qué no estáis juntos? —quiso saber la única que no había hablado.

—Bueno, ya sabéis cosas que pasan y la relación se acaba —dijo Senna moviendo la mano para no tener que dar explicaciones y reconocer que por su estupidez lo había perdido—. Pero creo que aun siente algo por mí.

La más lanzada sonrió de lado antes de decirle algo.

—Pues vas a tener que ir a por él cuanto antes porque, por mucho que digas que aún siente algo por ti, Ichigo se ha hecho muy popular desde que juega a baloncesto y muchas chicas van a querer liarse con él.

Los chicos calentaban corriendo, dando vueltas a la cancha.

—Oye Ichigo, ¿quién es esa chica del pelo violeta que te ha saludado?

—Esta buena —dijo un compañero.

—Es mi ex —respondió Ichigo sinceramente mientras seguían corriendo.

—Entonces no te importará que me la intente ligar, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el que se había interesado por ella.

—Para nada. Por mí mejor.

—No me lo creo, a nadie le gusta que se liguen a tu ex delante de ti —opinó otro del equipo.

—¡Venga chicos! Coger una pelota por pareja y pasárosla moviéndoos por el campo, rápido —dijo el entrenador.

Rukia se acercó acompañada de un alumno al que le había preguntado donde estaba el gimnasio. Éste al verla no había dudado ni un segundo en ir con ella hasta allí.

—Gracias —le agradeció la morena con una sonrisa.

—De nada —le dijo imitando el gesto en su rostro antes de que ella entrara dentro. La miró de arriba abajo dejando su mirada clavada en su trasero—. Joder, que culito… — susurró para él mismo.

Rukia observó al grupo de chicos que estaban entrenando en la cancha. No le hizo falta buscar con la mirada a Ichigo ya que con el color de pelo que tenía llamaba la atención por encima de los demás.

Sonrió al verle con esos pantalones cortos hasta la rodilla dejándola ver los gemelos de las piernas y esa camiseta de tirantes mostrando los bíceps en sus brazos y sus hombros.

Pensó que Ichigo estaba buenísimo con cualquier cosa que se pusiera y se rió internamente al imaginarse que incluso con un saco de patatas seguiría estando guapo.

Ni Kaien ni Ichigo se habían percatado de que estaba allí. Subió las escaleras para sentarse en las gradas.

Las tres chicas y Senna nada más verla la escanearon por completo. Todas menos la pelivioleta empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas. Rukia se sentó sola más apartada, en primera fila.

—Nunca la había visto, ¿y vosotras?

—No será del instituto.

—Alomejor es la novia de alguno de ellos.

—Que guapa es, ¿has visto que piernas? Seguro que se mata a gimnasio para tener ese cuerpo.

—Yo soy mas guapa que ella, tengo mas tetas.

El entrenador dio unas palmadas.

—Vale, ¡parar! Hacer dos grupos y cada uno en una canasta distinta. Vamos a hacer tiros.

El equipo se separó. Kaien e Ichigo se quedaron en el mismo equipo y caminaron hacia una de las canastas. El moreno dirigió la mirada hacia las gradas y sonrió al verla. Se acercó corriendo hasta ella.

Ichigo al observarlo alejarse también se percató de que estaba ahí Rukia. Se alegró de que al final viniera. Iba a acercarse pero al verla sonreír y charlar con Kaien, sus piernas se frenaron y siguió con el grupo, encestando.

—Hola Rukia, que bien que hayas venido —le dijo Kaien con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Hola!, tenía un rato libre y he decidido pasarme.

—Mira, ese es Ichigo —señaló con el dedo al pelinaranja—. Es el chico del que te hablé.

Rukia se rió.

—Le conozco, es amigo mío —le hizo saber pero al ver la cara de no entender que ponía el moreno siguió hablando contándole alguna que otra mentira—. No te dije nada porqué no sabía que jugaba al baloncesto y podría ser otro con el mismo nombre.

Kaien asintió serio.

—¡Kaien! ¡Vuelve al entrenamiento! —le ordenó el entrenador.

—Luego hablamos —le dijo el chico a Rukia antes de correr hacia su grupo.

Ella fijó su mirada en Ichigo y le pareció extraño que no se acercara o que no la saludara desde lejos.

Kaien se incorporó a la fila para hacer los tiros, justo detrás del ojimiel.

—Rukia y tu… ¿sois amigos? —le preguntó el moreno a su amigo.

—Sí —le respondió Ichigo sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta—. Muy amigos.

El capitán del equipo arrugó la frente mientras veía con el pelinaranja encestaba la pelota.

—¿De donde? ¿Hace mucho? —siguió preguntando tirando él a canasta.

—Hace poco.

Volvieron los dos a la fila.

—¿Hace poco y ya sois muy amigos? —cuestionó Kaien mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y vosotros? ¿De que os conocéis? —quiso saber Ichigo volteándose hacia él con el rostro completamente serio. No entendía a que venían tantas preguntas.

—Chicos, ¿qué os pasa? —se acercó el entrenador y les dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Vienen unas chicas a veros y os volvéis tontos ¿o que? Seguir con el entrenamiento.

Las cuatro chicas se acercaron a Rukia disimuladamente y se sentaron al lado de ella.

—Hola, ¿eres amiga de Kaien?

La morena alzó una ceja al verlas a todas mirándola deseando saber cosas vete a saber por qué. Aunque no perdía nada por hablar con esas chicas.

—Bueno... amiga amiga, hemos hablado algunas veces.

—Pero has venido a verle entrenar ¿no?

—Sí, a él y a Ichigo.

Senna arrugó la frente al oírla.

—¿Eres amiga de Ichigo? —le preguntó.

Rukia sonrió de lado.

—Somos muy buenos amigos.

A la pelivioleta no le hizo ninguna gracia. Su mente enseguida pensó que podría ser ella con quien Ichigo se mandaba mensajitos.

—Senna fue su novia —anunció una de las chicas mirando hacia Senna.

Rukia también la miró, sorprendida ya que no se esperaba eso.

—¿Eres su ex?

—Si —respondió esbozando una sonrisa colocándose mejor en la silla con los hombros y la espalda recta—. Aunque creo que aún sentimos cosas el uno por el otro.

La bailarina se quedó pensativa dirigiendo una breve mirada a Ichigo, que ahora estaban jugando un partido.

—¿Ah si? Él nunca me ha dicho nada de ti.

—Será porque Ichigo no cuenta esas cosas, es muy reservado, yo le conozco muy bien —dijo altiva Senna con una sonrisa de superioridad mirando también al pelinaranja.

Las otras tres chicas se miraron entre ellas y decidieron volver a donde estaban sentadas antes, dejándolas a las dos allí paradas mirando a Ichigo. Senna se alegró de que esa morena no dijera nada pensando que tenía que saber cual era su lugar. Sin embargo, Rukia sintió algo en su interior moviéndose de un lado para el otro.

No le había gustado nada como le había hablado esa tal Senna y su voz salió antes de que lo pensara dos veces.

—O alomejor esta tan a gusto cuando está conmigo —la miró por el rabillo del ojo— que no se acuerda de ti.

Senna apretó los dientes fuertemente viendo como ella volvía la vista al partido. La miró despectivo antes de girar la cabeza al frente y dejar de verla. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez la frase que le había soltado esa morena. Daba a entender muchas cosas pero sobretodo que Ichigo y ella se acostaban.

Los celos se la estaban comiendo viva.

Ichigo miró hacia las gradas y se preocupó de ver a Rukia y a Senna tan cerca. No se fiaba para nada de lo que pudiera decirle la pelivioleta.

Le hizo un gesto a Rukia con la cabeza para ver si estaba bien. Ésta lo entendió y le sonrió. Senna no pudo evitar fruncir más el ceño al percatarse de esa comunicación sin palabras.

Siguieron el entrenamiento, continuando con el partido. Rukia no alejaba la vista de Ichigo. Había momentos en que quería mirar a los otros chicos y también a Kaien, pero le era imposible apartarse de ese chico con el cabello naranja mojado por el sudor, con esas gotas que resbalaban por su cuello y por sus brazos.

Podía incluso imaginarse lo caliente que tendría la piel en esos momentos. Ichigo era definitivamente todo un espectáculo.

Acabaron de entrenar e Ichigo se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Rukia.

—Hola enana, me ducho y salgo, ¿vale?

—Vale —le sonrió viéndole meterse en el vestuario.

Rukia se levantó, bajó las escaleras y salió del gimnasio para esperarle tranquilamente fuera. Aunque, enseguida, Senna también salió y se acercó a ella.

—Será mejor que te alejes de Ichigo si buscas algo más que amistad —la amenazó poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Él y yo volveremos a estar juntos.

Rukia soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza. Esta tía era insoportable.

—Ichigo y yo solo somos amigos —le dijo viendo como ella asentía—. Aunque nos gusta pasárnoslo bien —sonrió de lado divertida al observar como le cambiaba la cara—. Si quieres recuperarlo no es mi problema pero mientras lo haces nosotros disfrutaremos.

Senna abrió la boca sorprendida por el atrevimiento de esa morena.

—Eres una zorra.

Rukia cruzó los brazos sin quitarse la sonrisa.

—Mejor no te digo lo que pienso de ti.

Empezaron a salir los chicos e Ichigo se acercó donde estaban las dos. Frunció más el ceño al notar el mal ambiente que había entre ellas. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Senna se puso delante de él.

—Que bien hueles recién duchado, Ichigo.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar hacia el instituto para no tener que volver a escucharla.

—No sabía que jugabas tan bien —continuó elogiándole.

Él siguió con la mirada a la morena y observó que Kaien se acercaba a ella.

—Gracias, adiós Senna —se despidió rápidamente y se fue detrás de Rukia.

La pelivioleta se quedó enfadada mirándole alejarse.

—_Calma Senna, volverá contigo, que disfrute follándose a esa, que pronto se cansará _—pensó.

Kaien llamó a Rukia y ésta se paró al oírlo.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a tomar algo? Te invito.

—¡EY! —se acercó Ichigo corriendo y se dirigió a la morena—. ¿Porqué te vas y me dejas allí?

—No quería resbalarme con las babas de la del pelo lila —le respondió Rukia.

Ichigo hizo una mueca y ella se rió. Kaien pasaba la mirada del uno al otro.

—¿y bien Rukia? ¿Te vienes?

—Otro día ¿vale? Ichigo me va a enseñar el instituto.

El moreno miró de reojo a su amigo.

—Os acom…

Ichigo agarró la mano de Rukia y empezó a caminar hacia el edificio.

—¡Nos vemos mañana tío!

Kaien se quedó con la palabra en la boca viendo como Ichigo tiraba de Rukia subiendo por las escaleras y perdiéndose dentro del instituto. No entendía nada. ¿Qué pasaba entre esos dos? Decían que eran amigos pero… hay había algo más.

.

* * *

.

Caminaban por los pasillos sin hablar. Rukia no había tenido ganas de que le enseñara el insituto, simplemente fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir ya que no quería ir a tomar algo con Kaien. No porqué le cayera mal sino porque quería estar con Ichigo.

Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y sonrió.

—¿Puedes devolverme la mano? —le preguntó Rukia bromeando para romper el silencio.

Ichigo la soltó pensando que ni se había dado cuenta de que aún la sujetaba de lo cómodo que se encontraba con ella.

—Lo siento.

La morena le miró y le notó serio, con los ojos hacia el frente con algunas gotitas de agua del pelo recién mojado cayendo en su uniforme.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Ichigo paró de caminar. No tenía sentido que siguieran andando por esos pasillos desiertos, solo con las luces encendidas de distintas clases al estar algunos alumnos en alguna actividad extraescolar.

—Espero que no te haya dicho nada Senna —se giró hacia ella que también se había parado.

—A parte de llamarme zorra y soltarme un rollo de que volveréis a estar juntos, ha sido muy simpática —le soltó irónica apoyándose en las taquillas que tenía a su espalda.

—¿Te ha llamado zorra? —le preguntó enfadado frunciendo más el ceño.

Rukia soltó una carcajada.

—No me importa, Ichigo. No la conozco de nada para que un insulto de esa chica me pueda molestar.

El ojimiel relajó un poco la frente al oírla pero negó con la cabeza al no dar crédito de lo cambiada que estaba Senna. No la reconocía ni le gustaba un ápice que insultara a Rukia. Ya hablaría con ella e intentaría volver a dejarle todo claro.

Respiró hondo y bajó la mirada.

—Me gustaría que no volvieras a venir a ningún entreno —le dijo Ichigo sabiendo que con Rukia podía decir siempre lo que pensaba. Con ella sencillamente se dejaba llevar.

—¿Por qué? ¿No quieres que venga a verte? —quiso saber Rukia.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos manteniendo el rostro serio.

—No es eso. Es que es difícil tenerte tan cerca y no poder acercarme a ti —le respondió sincero recordando lo extraño que se había sentido allí, jugando y corriendo de un lado para el otro, con la cabeza puesta solamente en ella. En esa mujer que le volvía loco.

Rukia sintió como su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco sintiendo la conocida calidez que le transmitían esos ojos de color miel. Intentó sonreír para que la sensación no fuera tan fuerte.

—Ahora estoy cerca y estamos solos. Aprovéchate fresita.

Éste dio unos pasos hacia ella pero cuando estaba a punto de pasar un brazo por su cintura, escuchó la puerta de una de las clases abrirse. Enseguida, la volvió a agarrar de la mano y tiró de ella.

Corrieron hasta que entraron al servicio de los chicos más próximo. Se miraron y se rieron bajito mientras Ichigo cerraba la puerta después de comprobar que no les habían visto ni había nadie en esos pasillos.

—Me traes al baño de los chicos, ¿qué quieres hacerme pervertido? —le cuestionó juguetona caminando de espaldas hacia uno de los lavabos sin apartar la mirada.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa ladeada. Lo que le haría a esa enana…

—¿Has venido calentita? — se acercó a ella y la sujetó por la cintura con un brazo ya que en la otra mano llevaba la cartera. La apretó contra él, encantándole la diferencia de alturas.

Rukia puso sus manos en el pecho masculino excitándose por momentos.

—Por supuesto… pero estoy esperando que me pongas aún peor —le dijo recordándole lo que él mismo le había puesto en el mensaje.

El pelinaranja agachó la cabeza para besarla como estaba deseando hacerlo desde que la vio sentada en las gradas. Se besaron apasionadamente en cuanto se tocaron los labios, deseando mezclarse tan rápido como pudieran.

Sin separarse entraron dentro de uno de los lavabos, cerraron la puerta por donde se les veía los pies por debajo y dejaron caer al suelo la cartera y su bolso. Se separaron para respirar y enseguida volvieron a juntar sus bocas y a enredar sus lenguas. Las manos del otro tocaban todo lo que podían llegando él al short de ella.

Le iba desabrochando bajando sus besos por la mejilla hasta su cuello, escuchándola jadear y notando como le acariciaba el pecho y el abdomen debajo del deshecho uniforme.

Se agachó bajándole el short junto a la braguita dejándola desnuda de cintura para abajo.

—Saca sólo una pierna —le ordenó Ichigo.

Rukia lo hizo viendo como le dejaba la ropa enrollada en la otra extremidad para que no tocara el suelo. Ella misma la agarró, humedeciéndose por notar el cálido aliento de Ichigo en su entrepierna.

Le dio un beso en el monte de venus que hizo que ella suspirara y abriera más las piernas para deleite del pelinaranja.

Le pasó la lengua por los labios, saboreándola, notando como ella hundía sus dedos en su cabello húmedo. Tan húmedo como estaba Rukia. Muy mojada como a él le gustaba y más sabiendo que era él y no otro el que la estaba poniendo así. Que era su lengua y no la de otro.

Estaría años así pero escuchó ruido por los pasillos y los jadeos de Rukia se estaban convirtiendo en pequeños gemidos.

Se levantó, después de coger un preservativo de su cartera, para mirarla a esos ojos violetas velados y excitados. Se desabrochó el pantalón y lo dejó caer quedando enrollado en sus pies al igual que el bóxer. Pensó que iba a ser la primera vez que lo iba a hacer en un lavabo pudiendo ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, ahora mismo le daba igual. Solo quería entrar dentro de ella y disfrutar.

A Rukia el cuerpo le iba a estallar. También oía a la gente fuera pero lo único que deseaba y en lo único que su mente era capaz de pensar era en Ichigo. En Ichigo y en esa mirada que la ponía a cien.

Observó apoyada en la pared como se colocaba el condón y lo deslizaba por su erecto miembro. El ojimiel la alzó sin esfuerzo y ella le envolvió la cintura, dejando que la penetrara completamente.

Iba a gemir cuando Ichigo la besó y así tapar su voz. Empezó a embestirla al igual que con la lengua en su boca.

Todo era insoportable. El deseo, el calor, la excitación, la humedad, la adrenalina por saber que podían pillarlos… todo se entremezclaba en sus cuerpos unidos.

Rukia le estiraba del cabello para poder soportar todo eso mientras se devoraban la boca.

Entraron dos alumnos en el servicio después de acabar sus clases extraescolares y enseguida escucharon los jadeos, los bajitos gruñidos y los golpes que hacían en la pared en uno de los lavabos. Abrieron la boca sorprendidos, se miraron y se taparon la boca para no hacer ruido escondiendo sus sonrisas.

—Están follando —gesticuló con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

Se acercaron despacio de puntillas y se agacharon curiosos para verles los pies. Solamente pudieron ver las piernas de un chico con el pantalón enrollado, la cartera que todos llevaban en el instituto y un bolso de mujer.

—Ahh —gimió Rukia sin poder evitarlo cuando Ichigo llegó más profundo.

El gemido no fue muy sonoro pero a los dos alumnos les pareció de lo más excitante.

Uno de ellos le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta para que se fueran.

Salieron sin hacer ruido y cuando ya estuvieron fuera, respiraron hondo y lo soltaron de golpe. Empezando a caminar por los pasillos hacia la salida.

—Joder… me estaba calentando ahí dentro.

—Ya te digo, solo de recordar los ruiditos que hacía la chica, me pongo malo.

—¿Quién crees que serían? El tío es del instituto y la chica no llevaba la cartera de aquí. Será de fuera.

—Bueno, yo he visto a varias alumnas que van con un bolso y no con la cartera, puede ser una de ellas.

.

* * *

.

Rukia volvió a gemir sintiendo como el clímax la alcanzaba. Ichigo apretó la mandíbula embistiéndola un par de veces más deleitándose de esas paredes que lo apretaban. No pudo sostenerse de pie más y se sentó en la tapa del inodoro con ella a horcajadas encima de él, aún unidos.

Disfrutaron con los ojos cerrados de los últimos espasmos del orgasmo por su cuerpo. Rukia tenía apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras respiraba por la boca y agarraba su ropa para que no se cayera al estar con las piernas abiertas.

Después de un rato que cogieron fuerzas, se retiró hacia atrás y le mordió sin hacerle daño en la barbilla. Los dos se rieron y se levantaron para subirse la ropa interior y los pantalones. Ichigo antes se quitó el condón y le hizo un nudo.

Agarraron sus pertenencias y abrieron la puerta tras comprobar que no había nadie en el lavabo. Ichigo tiró el preservativo a la papelera e hicieron lo mismo para salir del servicio.

Caminaron sin detenerse por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la salida donde estaba el conserje esperando que todos los alumnos salieran. Éste al verlos no pudo evitar sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza. En un segundo, supuso que habían hechos esos dos al ver que uno de ellos no era de este instituto.

—¡Venga parejita! ¡Salir ya de aquí!

Los jóvenes se rieron y salieron tras despedirse del hombre. Iban por mitad del patio cuando Ichigo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de espaldas.

—Por tu culpa enana se va a pensar que soy un pervertido. Tengo una reputación que mantener —bromeó observando como ella sonreía abiertamente.

—¡Es que lo eres descerebrado! ¿Por qué me llevas al baño entonces? —le siguió la broma escuchando la risa de Ichigo.

.

* * *

.

Sonó la puerta principal y Yuzu se asomó para ver a Ichigo descalzarse.

—¡Hola Ichi-nii!

—Hola Yuzu —le sonrió antes de subir por la escalera hacia su habitación para quitarse el uniforme.

Cuando iba a abrir su cuarto se acercó Karin por el pasillo con una libreta en la mano.

—Toma, te la ha traído Senna —le dijo dándole su libreta—. No sabía que había vuelto, me ha sorprendido cuando he abierto la puerta y la he visto.

Ichigo la agarró.

—Sí, volvió este fin de semana según lo que ha contado en clase.

La morena le miró.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó sabiendo que Ichigo y Senna habían sido pareja. Lo que no sabían, ni su padre ni Yuzu ni ella, era porque lo dejaron. Pero su padre, en uno de aquellos raros momentos en los que se comporta como un padre decente, pensó que lo mejor era no preguntarle.

—Claro que estoy bien —le respondió sinceramente.

—Hueles a perfume de mujer —le comentó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ichigo le correspondió el gesto.

—Será mejor que eso no lo digas delante del viejo.

—Ten cuidado porqué te lo pillara enseguida, que para eso es muy rápido —le avisó caminando hacia las escaleras. De golpe, se paró y se dio la vuelta—. Ah, por cierto, hay un sobre cerrado dentro de la libreta. ¿Quieres que lo tire?

Ichigo la abrió y vio el sobre.

'Para Ichigo de Senna'

—No, déjalo. Ahora bajo a cenar.

Entró en su habitación dejando su cartera y la libreta encima del escritorio. Abrió el sobre y sacó una nota y tres fotos. Se las quedó mirando con el rostro serio.

En una salían los dos con el uniforme del instituto cogidos de la mano, en otra cargando con ella a caballito sonriendo a cámara y en la última dándose un beso.

Suspiró y leyó la nota.

"Siento haber vuelto a tu vida de golpe. Aunque para mí sea difícil olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos intentaré de verdad ser amiga tuya. Solo quiero recuperar la amistad que una vez tuvimos.

Senna"

Ichigo frunció más el ceño. Salió enfadado de la habitación con la nota y las fotos y bajó por las escaleras.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le dijo a sus hermanas antes de salir de su casa.

Corrió por las calles para llegar a casa de Senna. Tocó el timbre y esperó hasta que la madre abrió la puerta.

—¡Ichigo! Cuanto tiempo, estás guapísimo.

—Gracias, perdone ¿está Senna?, tengo algo de prisa.

—Sí claro ahora la llamo, pasa.

—No, esperaré aquí mejor.

—De acuerdo, saluda a tu padre y a tus hermanas.

—Lo haré. Salude a su marido —le dijo antes de que la madre entrara dentro. La escuchó llamar a Senna para que bajara.

La pelivioleta salió con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta para que sus padres no escucharan nada.

—Hola Ichigo.

Éste levantó la mano con los papeles.

—¿Esta es tu manera de recuperar una amistad?

—Lo siento, solo quería decirte que para mi sigues siendo importante.

Ichigo se acercó, le entregó sus cosas y la miró a los ojos. Esos ojos que algún tiempo significaron todo pero que ahora no le transmitían nada.

Deseaba decirle que no volviera a insultar a Rukia pero pensaba que si se lo decía empezaría a insultarla, llamándola chivata o otras cosas, y no quería eso.

—¿Por qué has venido hoy al entreno?

—Para verte a ti —le respondió dando un pasito hacia él.

—Pues no quiero que vuelvas a venir —dio unos pasos hacia atrás y así no estar tan cerca.

—¿Te pongo nervioso? —le preguntó coqueta.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

—No quiero que la gente se crea cosas que no son.

Senna puso sus manos en la cintura y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra.

—¿Y ella sí que puede ir?

—Sí, ella sí que puede —le dijo sabiendo perfectamente a quien se estaba refiriendo.

—Tendrías que haberla oído. Que si Ichigo y yo somos muy buenos amigos, que si está muy a gusto conmigo, que si disfrutamos mucho juntos —le contó asqueada—. No me ha gustado nada esa chica, no es de fiar.

Al pelinaranja si que no le estaba gustando ni un ápice que hablara de Rukia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir felicidad en su interior si todo lo que estaba diciendo Senna era verdad.

—Es que a ti no te tiene que gustar, Senna. Creo que ya te lo dejé claro pero te lo voy a volver a decir. Tú y yo no vamos a volver a estar juntos y por lo que veo tampoco vamos a volver a ser amigos. Así que lo mejor será que tú vayas por tu camino que yo iré por el mío, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y en tu camino esta esa, ¡¿no?! —le exclamó con un rostro enfadado.

Ichigo soltó un bufido.

—A ti no te importa —le dijo empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

La pelivioleta le veía alejarse cada vez más y su cabreo aumentaba en vez de disminuir.

—¡Solo quiere aprovecharse de ti! —le gritó antes de doblara en una esquina.

El ojimiel se volteó y le gritó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y que ni le dio tiempo a pensar.

—¡Pues espero que no se canse nunca!

.

* * *

.

Rukia llegó a su casa después del trabajo en el coche de Renji. Fue directamente a su habitación y allí dejó el bolso, encima de la cama. Por la luz que entraba de la ventana pudo ver uno de los cajones del mueble abierto. Rukia enseguida frunció el ceño.

—Que raro, no recuerdo habérmelo dejado abierto —se dijo a si misma extrañada cerrando el cajón.

Se fue al baño y después de desmaquillarse y asearse se puso el pijama. Volvió a la cama y quitó el bolso de encima, sacando el móvil.

Observó que tenía un mensaje de Ichigo enviado cuando ella estaba trabajando.

**"Siento no haber podido ir hoy, tenía que estudiar. Te imaginaré bailando para mí, enana"**

Rukia esbozó una sonrisa y le escribió otro mensaje a sabiendas de que no lo iba a leer hasta que se levantara.

**"Espero que te cueles en mis sueños y hagas que me levante… mojadita :P "**

Soltó una pequeña risa al imaginar la sonrisa que pondrá Ichigo cuando lo lea.

Dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama. Se dio cuenta de que la almohada olía al pelinaranja y encantada acercó su nariz, dejando que el sueño la venciera.

.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué os ha parecido? :)

Primero, preguntar por el lemon, que es lo más importante xDD ayyy estos dos que pervertidos! y anda que los chicos que entraron y se pusieron a mirar por debajo jajaja menos mal que no vieron nada pero no sé yo si se van a quedar calladitos jajajaja

Y Senna llamándola zorra a Rukia, ¿qué se habrá creído? Pero me encanta ponerle ese carácter a Rukia de que no me importa en absoluto lo que digas de mi. Aunque alomejor más adelante cambia xDD sobretodo con eso de que no le importa que Senna quiera recuperar a Ichigo jaja ( Como me gustan los spoilers :P)

Bueno, ya me diréis que os ha parecido el capítulo en general (Kaien, Ukitake...) Espero que os haya gustado :D

¡Abrazos y besos! Nos leemos :)


End file.
